Behind it all
by verto strife
Summary: Part one in a series of stories. The story of the one behind it all Purple guy/Vincent and how all this happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.
1. Prologue - A new family

"Here we are Vincent! Your new foster parents!" The annoyingly cheerful social worker said happily as she drove up to a very nice looking townhouse. Vincent sighed rolling his eyes as this wasn't his first foster house. And the woman was always the same. Annoyingly cheerful and annoyingly encouraging.

" _Wonder how long they will keep me till they dump me off again'_ Vincent thought annoyed as he looked at the house. There was a strange pair of eyes staring at him from between some blinds on the top floor, just staring at him, or in his direction, unblinking.

".. Now Vincent, just like we practiced. Smile, be happy, and be polite." The social worker continued, apparently not noticing Vincent's silence, or ignoring it.

"Yeah I know look like a perfect kid" Vincent grumbled grabbing the few things he owned. ' _I wonder who that is up there'_ Vincent wondered looking up at the second floor of the house again.

"Now now, we're trying to convince them to keep you. That's no behavior to present yourself with." The social worker said kindly.

Vincent only rolled his eyes and gave a soft sigh before giving his usual smile.

"Now, this family is very nice, they have several children, among them an older son. They're also a bit of an older couple, so they're a bit old." The social worker said, grabbing her purse and looking through it.

' _Other children fun wonder how this is going to work out. I'll probably be the outcast like normal.'_ Vincent thought with a sigh.

"The older couple is very kind, but they do have some rules, so try to follow them." The social worker continued.

"Yes ma'am" Vincent replied.

"The oldest son's name is Scott. You'll be sharing a room with him and several other children." The social worker added.

"Scott." Vincent said wondering if that is who he saw pecking out of the window or not.

"Scott is the eldest. The rest are ranging from young children, to a couple of toddlers." The social worker said.

Vincent nodded in understanding.

"From what i'm told, Scott is a loner, and prefers not to interact with anyone." The social worker said.

"Oh okay." Vincent said as a bit of wonder sparked in him.

"The family also has an out of city home, usually for vacations and stuff. They go there over the summer and other holidays. Yes, they're what can be considered rich." The social worker said.

"So i'll have two homes?" Vincent said a little happy.

"You'll be living with the family, but yes, if they keep you long enough, you'll be traveling with them between the two homes." The social worker nodded.

"Fun." Vincent said happily.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's introduce you." The social worker nodded, her annoyingly happy demeanor back as she exited the car. Vincent placed the bookmark in the book he was reading and the suitcase he had brought along with his belongings getting out of the car. The social worker walked down the sidewalk up to the townhouse, struggling a bit in her high heels. Vincent followed behind her his eyes focused on the house. The eyes were still there, now that he could see them better they seemed to be blue, at least in the lighting.

' _I wonder which kid that is'_ Vincent thought waving up at the window with a happy smile. The eyes narrowed and the blind closed. Vincent frowned a bit and dropped his hand with a soft sigh before regaining his practiced happy expression. The social worker pressed on the doorbell, as loud yelling and running towards the door could be heard. Vincent looked at the door in wonder of who would answer it. The door flew open revealing at least five or six kids, almost climbing over each other to see him. Vincent took a step back a little worried about being tackled by the kids. The kids looked him over, as a few had a look of disappointment on their faces. Vincent gulped seeing their disappointed expressions and gave a wary wave hello.

"Papa! The new kid is here!" One girl yelled back into the house. There was a sound of a walking cane and a man coming from inside the house towards the door. Vincent stood straight and smiled again in hopes to at least impress the parents. An aging man came to the door, a walking cane holding up his limp on one leg as he had a stern, criticising look.

Vincent gulped a little before bowing a little. "Hello sir." Vincent said to try and be convincing.

The man gave a hum as he looked Vincent over, his expression giving no hints to what he was thinking. Vincent looked in hopes of a good response instead of a few not so good responses he had gotten from other possible foster parents.

"You're the Vincent kid?" The man finally spoke.

"Yes, sir." Vincent replied. The man gave another hum as the kids around the door respectfully stepped away, leaving him in the doorway. His fingers tapped his cane as he apparently looked Vincent over. Vincent tried to hide how nervous he felt as he wanted to bury himself in his book but stood looking back at the man.

"You'll do." The man said finally, stepping back into the house, motioning for Vincent to come in as the social worker gave a quiet squeal of joy.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting the family

Vincent nodded grabbing his suitcase and walking into the house his eyes darted around looking at his surroundings. The house was definitely richly furnished, as everything was very neat and orderly, as if to hide the fact that many little children lived here. At the same time, the house gave off a feeling of strictness and the feeling of being overpowered. Vincent gave a slight shudder from the overpowering feeling and his grip on his suitcase and book got tighter to try and comfort himself.

"Some basic house rules. First off, don't disturb Scott unless someone is dying or the house is in danger." The man started.

"Okay." Vincent said the wonder from before came back to him.

"Second, you clean up after yourself. No leaving messes here." The man said.

"Understandably." Vincent nodded.

"third, don't bully your younger siblings. Even Scott doesn't get away with this rule." The man said, sounding stern.

"Yes sir." Vincent said.

"Fourth, no locking doors." The man said, sounding sterner about this rule.

Vincent nodded knowing that he should hold his tongue as he could tell that was going to be a problem for him.

"Fifth, and this is an important one, no arguing." The man said.

"Reasonable." Vincent responded.

"Those are the important rules. We have many more, but you'll find out about those from watching our children. Me and my wife tend to go out a lot, so when we're gone, Scott has absolute control." The man said.

"I see." Vincent said

"We are also very strict about schoolwork. We expect high grades and good performance from each of our children, both born from us and otherwise." The man said. "There are punishments to getting low grades and breaking rules."

"I will do my very best sir." Vincent said a little nervous.

"If Scott and our children can do these things, you can." The man said.

Vincent nodded.

"Now, you'll want to go up to our top floor up to Scott's room. I assume you know you'll be sharing your room with much of the children. That won't be an issue, i hope." The man said.

"I was informed of this. I dont think it will be a problem sir." Vincent said with a nervous gulp.

"Now, we were told you're known to be rather nervous, and there are suggestions of a social problem?" The man said. "Is there anything special that we need to get you? Medicine, entertainment, what?"

"I need some medicine actually. I can keep myself entertained as long as I have a good book." Vincent said.

"Very well, what kind of medicine? Ah, Scott's the same way. We have a large library in the study, you can pick from the books in there." The man nodded.

"Uh some sleeping medicine, and uh Schizophrenia i do believe is what they had said." Vincent said with a soft sigh.

The man looked unsurprised and nodded. "Sleeping medicine and Schizophrenia. Very well." The man nodded. "Okay then. Make your way up to Scott's room and introduce yourself. Scott has some rules of his own that you'll want to know." The man said, as he started walking away, signaling to a grand staircase.

Vincent nodded and started to walk up the stairs holding up his suitcase so it wouldn't hit the stairs as he went up looking at the walls. In the railing above he could see more kids peering down at him, either curiously or bored. Vincent gulped already feeling nervous but smiled as he walked up the stairs to the kids.

"Why's he all purple?" he heard one of the kids mumble.

"His hair's all weird." another grumbled.

"Oh great. Another bookworm. As if Scott wasn't enough." another one grumbled.

Vincent sighed hearing the grumbles from this kids that he had heard before only in different ways. A couple of kids watched him climb up the stairs, as more scattered, running to various rooms. Vincent looked around and set his suitcase down when he reached the top of the staircase. The kids continued staring at him, watching to see what he would do.

"Hello." Vincent said softly with a smile.

"Hi." they said in synchronization. "You're our new big brother?"

"Looks like it." Vincent said a little cheerful.

"Do you like toast?" One kid spoke out.

"I don't like toast. I love it!" Vincent said happily. The kids looked overjoyed as someone finally shared their love for toast.

"We get toast every morning here! French toast, buttered, jam, all sorts." One kid said happily.

"Awesome." Vincent said happily.

"Are you gonna be a dick to us like Scott is?" One kid grumbled.

"I'm nice not mean. And I didn't plan on being one. I don't really know you guys yet so I can't determine yet." Vincent said.

A couple of kids mumbled stuff to each other and walked off, leaving behind the kid who had asked about the toast. Vincent's smile dropped a bit seeing the other kids leave but looked at the remaining kid. The remaining kid smiled, approaching him friendly. Vincent smiled again. "What is it kiddo?" Vincent asked.

"Well, let me welcome you, as a representative of the others. I'm Carolyn." The kid said, holding out her hand.

"Hello Carolyn, im Vincent." Vincent said placing his hand in hers. Carolyn shook his hand stiffly and pulled a book from behind her.

"Here. We all picked this out for you. To welcome you." Carolyn said, holding out a book Vincent recognized as Sherlock Holmes. "Scott won't admit it, but he paid for it while we all picked it out."

"Good taste in books. Really i'll have to thank him then." Vincent said taking the book happily. Carolyn nodded, bowing a bit before running off to join her siblings.

Vincent smiled looking at the book and waving a goodbye to Carolyn. ' _For once, i think i might actually like this place. Then again, first impressions can be deceiving.'_ Vincent thought, looking at the book. ' _It's so weird, knowing someone actually went out of their way to get me a gift and spend money on me.'_ Vincent thought, a bit amazed. ' _I guess I can only hope that things will be alright here.'_ Vincent sighed and looked around for wherever this Scott's room was. His eyes landed on another staircase, with a list taped to it of everyone who was sleeping up that way. Vincent shrugged and walked over to the staircase and read the list. "John, Jacob, Riley, Steven, Theodore, first room on the left. Emily, Eloise, Clara, Carolyn, Natalie, First room on the right. Scott, last room on the hall." He read aloud. "So last room okay." Vincent said as he started his way down the hall. As he got closer he could hear annoyed shouting from inside Scott's room, presumably Scott himself, and the sound of children yelling and crying. Vincent hesitated to knock and gulped. ' _Maybe I should wait to enter.'_ Vincent thought nervously.

"You little brats! Get your hands off my shit!" Scott could be heard yelling.

"Ohhhh! Scott's cussing!" One kid said, sounding shocked. "I'm telling Papa!"

"You won't say a word to him. You do and i'll pummel your head into a wall." Scott growled.

Vincent chuckled a little at the loud conversation.

"You can't do that! The new kid's here. So you have to be nice." One kid said smugly.

Vincent took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly there was a shriek and the door was thrown open as a wave of kids ran through his legs, tackling him.

Vincent made a slight noise of surprise and hissed as he was tackled. "Get off!" Vincent grumbled. There was a running towards the door, and he saw a kid about a year older than him, several shoes in hand as he started throwing them after the kids, hitting a couple and knocking them to the ground. Vincent grumbled pushing a few of the kids off of him and brushing off his shirt and pants. looking around for the book he had dropped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy grumbled, running a hand through his longish black hair in frustration, ruffling it further.

"Name's Vincent. I'm the new kid." Vincent said picking up the Sherlock Holmes book and brushing it off inspecting it for damage as he stood up.

"Oh. Ew." The boy grumbled, pulling out some glasses and pushing them up his nose into place.

"I get that more often than you think. I presume your Scott." Vincent said looking over at the boy. His eyes were immediately drawn to the boy's eyes, turning out to be the blue eyes he'd seen in the window.

"Yeah. I'm Scott. What about it." The boy grumbled, looking annoyed just to be talking to Vincent.

"Well it seems that we're going to be roommates." Vincent said.

"Oh. Joy bunnies." Scott huffed, his annoyed look turning into a glare.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at Scott even though most of the time he would shy away from a glare. "I like you already, Scott." Vincent said happily.

"And i hate you even more." Scott huffed, turning back into the room and flopping onto his neatly made bed. Vincent chuckled and walked into the room with his suitcase in hand looking around curiously. Vincent's side of the room was messed up and disorganized, presumably an act of hatred from Scott, while Scott's side of the room was the total opposite.


	3. Chapter 2 - Scott

Vincent sighed walking over to his side of the room and setting his suitcase down and sitting down on the bed. Scott was deeply focused on the large book in front of him, blocking out Vincent and everything else, shifting a bit on the books holding his bed up, and the general mess of books around him.

Vincent looked around his side of the room and huffed at the mess but shrugged as he set his books on his suitcase. ' _First rule of the house don't disturb Scott unless someone is dying or the house is in danger'_ Vincent thought with an annoyed sigh. Scott gave a growl and a sharp hush hearing the sigh, his eyes never leaving the page. Vincent looked over at Scott with a smile and then back at the mess. There was a sudden phone ringing from somewhere in the room, making Scott slam the book closed as he looked up with a pleased expression. Vincent jumped a bit at the sudden ring and slam of the book and glanced over at Scott. Scott hopped off his bed, crawling under it and dragging out an old style red phone. Vincent gave a confused look as he watched Scott out of the corner of his eye and he dug through his suitcase. Scott picked up the phone, grinning as he played around a bit with the dial, talking to someone on the phone.

' _Looks like he has friends. Lucky him.'_ Vincent thought as he then looked at his suitcase pulling a small purple and black bag out of the suitcase.

"Mr Ring ring's talking to his imaginary friends!" one kid yelled out from down the hall as Scott growled and grabbed another shoe, holding it up threateningly.

' _Mr. Ring ring huh it has a nice ring to it.'_ Vincent thought holding back a chuckle as he opened the bag pulling out a red hair band. Scott growled at his laughing and threw the shoe at him instead, hitting his mark straight on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent jumped and looked over at Scott in surprise and held his shoulder. "What was that for?" Vincent whinned a little.

"Ugh. You whine too? Great." Scott growled, taking the phone and sitting on his bed, still talking to whoever on that phone.

"You surprised me that's all" Vincent huffed as he pulled his hair back and started to put it up into a loose ponytail.

"Rule one about sharing a room. Nothing weird happens." Scott growled, looking at Vincent accusingly.

"What's your definition of weird." Vincent said putting the bag back into his suitcase.

"Don't be planning to kill anyone or anything. And don't try to grope me at night or some creepy shit." Scott growled.

"Okay?" Vincent said.

"Second. Don't ever. EVER. Call me Mr. Ring Ring. Not if you value a place in this house. I will not hesitate to dump you off in the street." Scott hissed.

Vincent smirked. "Wouldn't be my first time on the street Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent said. Scott took a deep inhale of anger and ran over to Vincent's bed, tackling him and trying to choke him.

Vincent still had a smile on his face as he tried to push Scott off him. Scott growled and finally got his hands around Vincent's neck, trying to strangle. Vincent still had a sort of smirk on his face even if he tried to breath.

"Bastard. You're not even worth the air you're breathing. You're not even worth strangling." Scott huffed, letting Vincent go as he went back to his bed grumpily.

Vincent took a deep breath of air and chuckled. "Never had that much of a blood rush in a while." Vincent said.

"Idiot." Scott grumbled as he grabbed a blanket and started pinning it between the two sides of the room, creating a wall of sorts.

"Oh come on Mr. Ring Ring i'm not all that bad looking." Vincent laughed.

"No. You're worse. You're hideous." Scott grumbled, pinning the blanket up, putting him out of view of Vincent.

"I've had worse." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"For all i know, you're here cause you're some sort of child pervert or something." Scott grumbled.

"I'm not. just a kid with a horrid life. And horrible birth givers." Vincent sighed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Well boo hoo you." Scott grumbled, as he could be heard with his phone again.

"I guess, don't need sympathy from you guys." Vincent said as he started to clean up a little bit.

"We're gonna get along just great." Scott huffed sarcastically.

"Well apparently were both readers. So there's at least one thing we can be somewhat level on." Vincent chuckled.

"You're not even on my level. Don't even try." Scott grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really, how are you sure mister high and mighty Ring Ring." Vincent laughed

"I have a knife, Purple. I will stab you if you call me Mr Ring Ring again. And i know because what you're reading is for babies." Scott growled.

"Oh so scary so do I. Have a few actually. But it has a nice ring to it." Vincent said with a smirk. "Oh the book you got me, I haven't even begun to read it yet. And so what if the one i am reading is for babies I like horror, and mystery. Specially thrillers." Vincent said.

"Do you ever shut up? Ever?" Scott said, clearly on the end of his patience.

"More you talk to me the more i talk back." Vincent replied.

"I already have to give you my room, so i already hate you for that. And you just keep making me hate you more and more." Scott grumbled.

"I tend to do that to people." Vincent sighed.

"Yay, my first nemesis and i have to live with him." Scott grumbled.

"Oh come on im not that bad. I keep to my space don't I." Vincent chuckled.

"If you kept your space you wouldn't come here taking over my room." Scott huffed.

"I didn't take over your space." Vincent said.

"Whatever." Scott huffed, getting off his bed and wandering over to another door leading to a bathroom.

Vincent shrugged and continued to clean up his portion of the room and straighten things up.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bullies

"Purple get out of the street." Scott huffed, shuffling his backpack straps on his shoulders as the two walked down the steep hill towards the school.

"Awe no fun." Vincent said.

"Wait why am i telling you to get out of the street. Yes, please, play in the street. Get hit, preferably." Scott huffed.

"Awe Mr. Ring Ring actually cares." Vincent said walking on the sidewalk now instead of in the street.

"It's only cause we gotta return you to the child services people." Scott huffed."No use in returning broken equipment."

Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled. Scott rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Besides, we get paid to keep you. And that money becomes my allowance." Scott grumbled.

"And because you like me at least like an annoying brother like." Vincent said.

"Keep telling yourself that Purple. I'm sure if you wish hard enough it will eventually come true." Scott said sarcastically.

Vincent laughed. "So what's your school like Mr. Ring Ring?" Vincent asked.

"Horrible. Cheap. Full of insufferable, under educated commoners like you." Scott grumbled.

There was a slight saddened sigh from Vincent. "Oh i see. so just a little better than my last school." Vincent said his normal happy tone suddenly gone.

"And then there's the people who think they're bullies, but in reality they're the ones that get picked on." Scott grumbled.

"How does that work?" Vincent asked.

"They beat up weaklings like you then get stomped on by the higher class like me." Scott said, sounding prideful.

"Im stronger than I look. Ah guess you higher classes must be like heroes or something huh." Vincent said a slight bit of worry in his voice. Scott gave him an annoyed look and picked up his pace as they approached the school, everyone stepping out of his way either out of respect or fear. Vincent had kept his slower than normal pace looking down but around at others following Scott. Pretty soon though, Scott was out of sight, and Vincent was left alone in the crowd of students inside the school. Vincent froze a little when he could no longer see Scott and could already feel dread creep up inside him as he felt a little panicked looking around at the other students. Scott was nowhere to be seen, and everyone ignored Vincent as they continued talking to their friends. Vincent looked at the students who were talking with their friends and sighed looking back down at the ground. ' _Remember don't make eye contact or be disrespectful and you might not get picked on again.'_ Vincent thought as he walked through the halls.

"Oh! Look who it is!" A deep male voice chuckled maliciously as Vincent was grabbed by the back of his shirt and held up a bit off the ground. Vincent had quecked a little in surprise and blinked at the ground. "Put me down please." Vincent said shyly.

The boy laughed as he looked at Vincent. "Put you down? Why would i do that? It's not like Mr. Ring Ring cares if you get beaten up or not." The boy grinned.

Vincent gulped and closed his eyes shrinking away as much as he could manage. All of a sudden, he was punched in the gut, hard.

"Aw you're no fun at all. You can't even take a punch." The boy laughed.

Vincent hissed at the pain now in his gut. "You're only picking on me to feel better about yourself." Vincent grumbled.

"Who told you that, the therapy people?" The boy laughed. "I'm picking on you because you're fun."

Vincent coughed a little and looked at the boy with a bit of anger.

"From what i've heard you're all sick in the head. What'd ya do, kill your mommy and daddy?" The boy taunted, punching again.

"Not yet." Vincent hissed and coughed again.

"Aww, Little murdering sicko's got some fight in him. Let's show him the error of his ways, shall we?" The boy grinned evilly, dragging Vincent behind him down an empty hall. Vincent tried to get free from the boy's grip on his shirt. The boy pinned him into a wall and there was the click of a pocket knife.

"Let's get to know each other, shall we. I'll introduce myself." The boy chuckled as he brought the knife closer to Vincent's arm. "I'll make it so you'll remember my name."

Vincent glared back at the boy obviously unaffected by the knife. "Like i'd want to remember a name of someone so low as you." Vincent hissed

The boy grinned and pulled a needle out of his pocket, holding it threateningly in Vincent's face. "Would you prefer to remember me a different way then?"

Vincent physically paled and froze at the sight of the needle.

The boy chuckled and gripped Vincent's arm hard bringing the needle close to Vincent's arm, trying to jab it in. "That got his attention. Now let's see how he feels when he's got a needle in his arm." The boy chuckled. Vincent struggled to try and get away from the boy and the needle.

"Get your fucking hands off him." Scott growled, stomping down the hall looking more pissed than Vincent had ever seen him, even around the kids. Vincent looked over at Scott with a terrified expression. The boy turned his head, surprised, but smirked.


	5. Chapter 4 - Big brother to the rescue

"Or what?" The boy chuckled, turning the knife on Scott.

"Or i'll knock you on your ass." Scott growled. "Now i'll ask again. Let Vincent go." Scott hissed.

"No." The boy smirked, bringing the needle closer to Vincent.

Vincent tried to get free again to no avail.

"Hold still Vincent." Scott growled, cracking his knuckles.

Vincent gulped as he stayed still still breathing hard out of fear. Scott charged with a yell, punching the boy and knocking him to the ground, freeing Vincent. Vincent quickly moved away from the two with a relieved sigh. The boy growled and sat up, holding the knife out at Scott threateningly. Scott's eyes narrowed as he went for another punch, the boy taking this chance to slice at Scott, sending him stumbling back.

"Scott." Vincent said worriedly. Scott held his arm, panting as blood started dripping through the clean white shirt.

"Just… A… Scratch." Scott growled, looking at the boy with a murderous look.

"Looks worse than just a screath Scott." Vincent sighed.

"It's a scratch. This bitch is going to learn not to mess with you or me ever again."Scott hissed stomping up to the boy.

Vincent smiled a little. The boy growled and the two started punching each other, with Scott pushing him into the wall and the boy pressing into the knife wound and making Scott hiss in pain.

Vincent clinched his fist seeing the boy hurt Scott even more. Finally Scott threw the boy to the floor and got ahold of the knife, pinning him down and holding the knife to his throat.

"You ever threaten him again, and you and i are going to be seeing eachother again real soon. And this time i'll make sure i fuck you up for life. you got it?" Scott hissed at the boy, who nodded, frightened. Scott muttered something like 'pathetic', before getting up and throwing the knife aside, turning to Vincent and leading him away.

"You didn't have to step in you know." Vincent said.

"Yes i did." Scott growled. "No one hurts you but me."

Vincent chuckled a little. "Glad to know." VIncent said.

"D-don't think this makes you special or anything. I still don't like or care about you." Scott grumbled.

"I know. But thanks Scott." Vincent said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Scott mumbled, the start of an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "What were you even doing around him anyway. You were supposed to stick right behind me."

"I got separated from you and he ran into me." Vincent sighed.

"Idiot, you were supposed to stay with me! I was showing you how to get through the crowd unnoticed." Scott grumbled.

"I can't help it when you walked faster than me." Vincent said.

"God you're helpless." Scott sighed, frustrated. "Just… listen. I'm taking you to class now, but tomorrow stick very close to me." Scott growled.

"Okay." Vincent said.

"Grab onto the back of my bag if you have to. Today was way too close of a call." Scott growled. "And you told me you were strong. Clearly you lied about that part, so it looks like i'm going to have to be saving you."

"I am strong just." Vincent sighed and looked away. Scott sighed, and winced as his wound started to sting, his whole inside arm red. Vincent looked back over at Scott. "You should get that cleaned up or it'll get infected." Vincent said.

"I'm fine Purple." Scott grumbled, scratching a bit at his arm.

Vincent sighed. "Don't scratch it you could have something under your nails and get it infected." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh when did you become mister M.D." Scott grumbled.

"I just know a lot about wounds." Vincent grumbled looking away from the wound.

"This isn't my first time getting cut up. I'll be fine. I'll just go to the bathroom, wrap it up, and go to class, then when i get home i can fix it up." Scott grumbled.

"Still don't get infected. Wouldn't want to lose an arm." Vincent said

"Yeah cause i totally want to admit i lost an arm cause of my dumbass foster brother." Scott grumbled. "Just get to class. I'll see you after school"

"Okay, see ya later Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent said happily.

"Whatever Purple." Scott huffed, turning away and walking pridefully in the direction of his class.

Vincent took a deep breath before stepping into his class.


	6. Chapter 5 - Family

Vincent winced as he heard the yelling from downstairs from Scott's father. Turns out Scott wasn't as sneaky as he thought, as a teacher had seen his knife wound and called his father, panicked that Scott had been hurt badly. Vincent sighed putting the bookmark in his book and looked up at the ceiling. ' _He's really going to be pissed at me huh. It was my fault anyways. Why did that kid have to have a damn needle.'_

Around him, through another makeshift wall, there was the snores of Scott's younger brothers and sisters, all apparently sleeping soundly through Scott's father's yelling.

"Vincent?" One of the younger kids mumbled, wiping her eyes, peeking around the wall.

Vincent looked over at the kid. "Yes kiddo?" Vincent said.

"I can't sleep." She mumbled, pouting. "Can i sit with you?"

"Sure thing." Vincent said scooting over in his bed. The girl walked lightly over to his bed, crawling up and curling under his covers.

"Are you going to stay here?" the girl mumbled sleepily. "You're not going to leave like the others?"

"I don't plan to leave. I like it here." Vincent said with a smile. The girl smiled back at him, snuggling into his pillow.

"Good. I think Scott likes you being here." The girl mumbled.

"Really?" Vincent asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. He defended you today. That means he really likes you. He always let the other kids get beaten up. But he always defends us." The girl said with a smile.

"Well i'm glad to be accepted by the family then." Vincent said happily.

"We're all really happy you're here. Scott is so lonely. He needs someone to be friends with." The girl said.

"I'm glad that for once someone's happy to have me. As i could tell. I'm sure i can warm up to him eventually." Vincent smiled. The girl chuckled and closed her eyes, starting to sleep. Just as she did though, the door opened again, revealing Scott looking both angry and defeated as he walked over to his bed and threw himself into the pillows. Vincent looked over at him with a soft sigh. Scott let out a muffled scream of frustration into the pillows, looking up and glaring at Vincent when he was done.

"You. You've done nothing but get me into trouble since you got here." Scott hissed.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to. Really." Vincent said.

"Sure you don't mean to." Scott grumbled sarcastically. "Why'd you even have to show up here in the first place."

"I didn't. Because your father and mother wanted another kid i guess. I don't know." Vincent sighed looking at the girl warmly.

"At least we don't have to keep you." Scott grumbled, turning over away from Vincent. "I can't wait for when that lady shows up to take you back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Vincent sighed sadly. "Guess you would be happy. It wouldn't be the first time for me to be disliked so much." Vincent said running his hand through the girl's hair.

Scott noticed Vincent and the girl and growled. "I see you're getting friendly."

"Only trying to make friends." Vincent said.

"Sure." Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes. "More like trying to make allies so you can stick around."

Vincent sighed. "You know it is hard being lonely for a long time. So don't judge if I try to make some friends here. Even if i may lose them." Vincent said.

Scott's eyes softened for a moment. "Pretty sure you've had some friend at some point. Nobody goes without making some sort of friend. Hell, you've pretty much been across the country. Surely someone was nice to you." Scott said.

"No one has ever cared enough about me. And if bullies count as friends then i've had lots." Vincent said a little bitter.

"No one? Not even one person?" Scott said, surprised.

"The nicest thing i ever had from someone before here was a wave. Only because they were forced to wave." Vincent sighed. "Then i came here and everyone's been so nice i actually feel wanted here unlike everywhere else."

"I see." Scott sighed. "Look, i don't really care what you do with the kids. Well, i do care, but so long as you don't hurt them, i'm fine with you. Just stay out of my hair, i'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"I wouldn't hurt them there my friends." Vincent said. "But still thanks for back there with that kid. I'm sorry you got in trouble cause of me and my stupid fears." Vincent said.

"Not really stupid. Anyone with a brain cell is scared of a knife." Scott said.

"Not the knife. Those don't scare me." Vincent sighed.

"Then what's the fear?" Scott asked, curious.

"Needle's. I just really don't like them." Vincent said. "I know it's childish but i just don't like them."

"You… you're scared of needles?" Scott sounded like he was holding back laughter.

"Yeah. Like i said i know it's childish." Vincent said hiding his face a little.

"Come on! It's just a sharp pointy object the size of a hair!" Scott couldn't hold back laughing. "What's it going to do!"

"You never know what could be in that thing!" Vincent said.

"That's a fair fear. But you're scared of the needle itself?" Scott chuckled.

"Shut it." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh come on, let me laugh. Been a while since i've laughed." Scott chuckled.

Vincent smiled. "Glad i could make you laugh then." Vincent said.

"Don't get creepy. I'm still not interested." Scott chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Vincent chuckled. "Oh im not that creepy." Vincent joked.

"Sure you aren't. If i catch you staring at me you're getting my steel toe boots in your face." Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm giving you fair warning because for now you're okay with me."

Vincent gasped dramatically. "Im on Scott's okay list" Vincent laughed.

"And now you're back on the hate list." Scott grumbled. "Would you just go to bed. Your voice kills a brain cell every time you talk."

"Awe. Oh well. Nighty night Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent chuckled.

"You're dying in your sleep tonight." Scott growled.

Vincent chuckled softly. "Night Scott. Night kiddos." Vincent said softly as he rested his head next to the girls.

"Yeah Whatever." Scott grumbled.


	7. Chapter 6 - Time to go

"Oy. Purple. Get up." Scott could be heard grumbling, and Vincent felt a poke in his cheek.

Vincent grumbled and turned on his side away from the poke.

"Purple! The lady's here." Scott grumbled.

Vincent hissed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"The social lady's here. She says you have to get up." Scott grumbling

"Don't wanna get up." Vincent said sleepily from under the blanket.

"Well too bad." Scott grumbled, ripping the sheets from Vincent.

Vincent hissed curling up in a ball and covering his face. Scott rolled his eyes and started pulling Vincent out of the bed. Vincent groaned gripping on to the bed.

"Come on lazy. Get out of bed so you can get out of here." Scott grumbled, pulling harder.

"No i like it here." Vincent growled gripping even tighter on to the bed.

"Well the lady says you go. So you go." Scott grumbled. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed, twat."

"No i don't want to leave i don't want to leave Scott alone again." Vincent hissed.

"I'm Scott you idiot!" Scott grumbled. "And Scott wants you gone. So go. Get up and get packed. ….Please." Scott sighed, holding his head in annoyance.

Vincent sighed and his grip loosened on the bed. Scott gave a rough tug and dragged Vincent out of the bed. Vincent hissed as he fell on to the ground.

"Vincent! It's time to go!" The familiar cheerful female voice came up from the base of the stairs. Vincent sighed hearing the voice and sat up. Scott huffed and walked over to the two's makeshift closet, and started pulling out Vincent's clothes and packing.

"You heard the lady, it's time to go, Purple." Scott said.

Vincent stood up his head down looking at the ground. "I heard those cursed words." Vincent growled bitterly.

"So let's go." Scott said, a little slow in his own movements as he packed Vincent's suitcase.

Vincent looked at Scott with a sad expression. Behind the wall, several kids peeked through the curtain, looking sadly at Vincent. Vincent took a deep breath and walked over to the kids with a weak smile. "Morning guys." Vincent said shakily.

"Y-you're leaving?" Carolyn whimpered, looking on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry but I have to." Vincent sighed squatting down so they would be eye level.

"But why! I thought you were happy here!" Carolyn cried.

"I am happy here. I love it here. But others don't so I have to go." Vincent said wiping away the tears from Carolyn's face.

"But can't you tell them you're happy here!" Carolyn whimpered, crying more.

"It's not up to my say so. If it was i wouldn't be leaving you guys." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Please don't go. Stay with us." another girl whimpered.

"I wish i could." Vincent said starting to tear up himself.

"He's leaving kids. Let him go." Scott said, starting to pack up Vincent's books.

Vincent looked over at Scott then back at the kids with a sigh as he stood up. "Who knows maybe i'll see you guys around." Vincent said trying not to cry.

"Hopefully not." Scott grumbled, as the kids grew more discouraged and more started to cry.

"We want Vincent to stay." One kid called out stubbornly, wiping his own face of tears.

Vincent weakly smiled at the kid, happy to hear someone wanted him to stay for once.

"Kids, go downstairs. You're giving him too much hope." Scott huffed, locking the bag closed and holding it out to Vincent.

Vincent sighed and looked at Scott and the suitcase. Scott looked away, not wanting Vincent to see the small tears in his eyes.

"Wherever you're going next… i want you to keep touch, alright? Here. You can have my phone." Scott mumbled, holding out his treasured red phone. Vincent looked surprised as he took the phone. "I'll try my best. Thanks Scott." Vincent said softly.

"Yeah yeah." Scott mumbled, a slight blush on his cheeks. Taking a deep breath. Scott gave an awkward hug, patting Vincent's back. Vincent was surprised by Scott's actions but hugged Scott back tightly. Scott let out a long sigh, patting Vincent's back and letting go of the suitcase.

"I-i'm sure you'll find a home eventually. Someone's gotta like you enough to take you in. There's a lot of people out there. There's gotta be someone for you." Scott sighed.

"I don't want to go. This is the only place that felt like home, and was actually kind to me." Vincent whimpered

"There's gotta be someplace like this out there. Don't lose hope yet." Scott said. "Just trust that you'll find someplace good eventually. You'll find it. There are good people out there."

Vincent buried his face into Scott's shoulder as soft whimpers could be heard from him. Scott sighed, rocking on his feet and awkwardly comforting Vincent.

"Scott thank you for everything." Vincent said weakly broken up between deep breaths.

"Me? I-i've done nothing." Scott sounded surprised for once. "I've just done what anyone would do."

"You actually protected me. You actually cared you didn't turn away and walk off. You made me feel like i mattered for once and that I wasn't so alone." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"Ah, that was just common sense. I figured if you were going to be living here i might as well make sure you were alright." Scott mumbled, his blush increasing.

"No one has ever done that for me." Vincent said.

"Well… i'm glad i was able to show you that some good is in the world. Even if that wasn't my intention." Scott mumbled.

"Thank you, brother." Vincent said softly.

"You're welcome… bro." Scott mumbled, pulling his hair down a bit to hide his face. "Dammit now you're making me cry. Bastard."

"Sorry didn't mean to." Vincent sniffled loosening his grip.

"Eh. It's nothing." Scott sighed, before stepping away, and gripped Vincent's head, kissing him on the forehead.

Vincent smiled weakly at the kiss on his forehead and took a deep breath wiping away the tears on his face. "Well i guess i shouldn't keep mis cheerful waiting too long." Vincent said softly.

"I guess. Good luck, wherever you're going, alright." Scott mumbled. "Try not to kill any bastards without me."

"Good luck to you as well Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent chuckled weakly. "No promises."

"I'm letting you off the hook since the worker's right downstairs." Scott mumbled, his face redder at the 'mr ring ring'. "I love ya, bro. Be safe."

Vincent laughed weakly. "Love you too, brother. I'll try my best." Vincent said holding out his hand. Scott reluctantly took Vincent's hand, shaking it. After a moment Scott cleared his throat, letting go and quickly walking out of the room to let Vincent get changed.


	8. Chapter 7 - A fight to stay

"Hurry Vincent! Your next family is eager to meet you!" The woman's voice said cheerfully.

Vincent groaned as he started to get changed and sighed sadly.

"Oh Your next family is wonderful! They have a lovely young daughter and several sons that you can get along with." The woman said happily, coming up the stairs.

"Maybe i don't want to leave" Vincent grumbled pulling his long hair back into a ponytail.

"It'll be a wonderful relaxation from this house full of children, no?" The woman said happily.

Vincent rolled his eyes as he sighed and grabbed the suitcase looking at the room for the last time.

"Now let's go! It's a long drive, and we'll be crossing several states." The woman said, throwing open the door cheerfully. "Oh my. There's quite a mess in here."

"Oh goodie. Because me,Emily, Eloise, Clara, Carolyn, and Natalie didn't have time to clean up last night before bedtime." Vincent sighed looking at the room.

"I'm very sorry for not telling you you'd be in such a crowded home. I wasn't told there'd be so many children here." The woman apologized, walking over to Scott's side of the room and looking around. Vincent's eyes followed the lady closely. "I didn't really mind it was fun." Vincent said.

"Did you have fun? Scott was nice to you? No beatings or anything?" the woman asked, looking at Scott's desk curiously, her eyebrows raising when she found the knife.

"Yeah, most fun i've had ever. Scott is like an actual brother to me, he'd never actually hurt me." Vincent chuckled but never took his eye's off the lady narrowing his eyes as he noticed the knife as well.

"You're not just saying that are you?" she looked surprised, running her hand along the edge and her eyes widening when she found it was sharp.

"Nope, i actually like it here unlike the other places they treat me right unlike others." Vincent said bitterly.

"The other places were fine. You're just being dramatic." She sighed.

"If i was being dramatic you'd know. I'm telling the truth." Vincent hissed.

"Oh don't be dramatic. You're just mad about moving." she said, putting the knife down and looking at Vincent. "The other places were fine."

"I'm more than mad about moving from my … family." Vincent said his voice soft before he shook his head. "Those other places were horrible." Vincent spat.

"We wouldn't send you there if they were horrible. You were always taken care of, right to standards." She sighed.

"If that's what you people call right to standards than there low as hell." Vincent growled crossing his arms.

"Vincent, i hear these complaints from over a thousand kids a day. And every time, they've come out alright. The Child Services only want what's best for you. We're not evil, dear." She said, kneeling in her heels to come face to face with him.

"If you're not evil then you're worse. For those other places i wouldn't ever have anyone go through." Vincent hissed giving her a cold glare.

"Every home is checked thoroughly. We wouldn't send you someplace that's bad." She said.

"You check the place not the good in the person. If you horrid people did that you'd see behind their facade that people put on." Vincent huffed

"If we interviewed every person in every home in this country, it would take ages." She said gently. "They wouldn't take you in if they didn't like you."

"Well it'd be better for the kids you so say are what you care for." Vincent hissed. "Those other places didn't want me they wanted the money that came of me, those other places hated me and didn't care. Unlike here where im loved and taken care of. These people are the only ones who truly care about me! Not you, not your co-workers, not other kids, not other families, if im going anywhere else other than here then i'll be alone again." Vincent spat angrily.

"Vincent. I do care about you. I want you to find a home. I want you to have a family. But you have to work with me to do that." She said, sighing. "I hear a lot of kids say that they like a place. But then they like the next place they go. So this isn't the last good place you'll go."

"No you don't, don't lie to me." Vincent growled. "I have a home and wonderful family who i love and you're taking me from it, no tearing me from them. That's other kids not me." Vincent said angrily glaring at her.

"I'm not lying Vincent. I don't lie." She said, suddenly stern. "These people were only a temporary place. Just until someone else comes along. And now someone else says they want you. You're being adopted, Vincent. Just like you wanted. It's what we all wanted for you."

Vincent rolled his eyes stubbornly. "Don't call them temporary lady. There my family. I don't care if someone says they want me i don't want them I want the family i have here. It was what i wanted a while ago before i found my family." Vincent said with a huff.

"Well now you have a different family. This one can't keep you. They have too many children as it is. They don't have space for you." She tried to explain.

"I will never accept any other place to be my home or any other people to be my family. They do have space for me you just can't see what I see or what they see." Vincent snapped.

"You're a child. You don't understand the problems of us adults." She sighed.

"Just because i'm a child doesn't make me unaware. You'd be surprised at what a child can learn and know." Vincent grumbled.

"I understand Vincent. You don't want to leave. You're tired of moving across the country. I understand. But look on the bright side. You get to meet new people, get to see all new things. You've seen things most kids your age have never seen." She said, trying to sound happy.

"You'll never understand me lady, don't think you know me. There is no bright side here. More torturers and fake people. More dark corners and cages. I've seen the cruelties of life almost all my life, the one time i saw the good is here." Vincent said.

"I do understand. I've been in this business for several years. I've met all types of kids, most from lives worse than yours. You're lucky. You haven't seen the true darkness of the world. And i'm here to make sure you never have to." She said gently. "Thanks to me and my coworkers, you've always had a roof over your head. Most kids we pick up have never even had a table to eat on."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his fist. "You'll see one day what i mean by i have seen the cruelties of this world." Vincent growled. "Stop trying to understand me lady and just take me away from my home like you wanted to for my word doesn't matter to you. Make these kids who i love and have taken care of, laughed with, played with, cry. and kill all of the happiness i've got left." Vincent said turning away from her.

"Vincent. You're acting up again. Calm down before you get into your mood." She warned.

"Why should I? I have no reason to calm down. You're lucky I know how to be nice, unlike most people you drag me to." Vincent hissed.

"Vincent. That's enough. These people can't keep you for long. They have too many kids as it is. The next home has plenty of space. They're good people. You'll have no reason to complain. You complain about everywhere you go. You complained about this place." She sighed.

"How long till those good people bring me back to you huh. Not long i can tell you! I have all reason to complain as of now! Yes i complained because i thought this place would be like the rest but no it's different and i love it here. What words have you never heard me say about a place that i say about here? They are my family, this place is my home. I don't want to go." Vincent said angrily.

"Vincent. This place isn't your home. It never will be. This next place is your home. We already signed everything off. You have their name, you share their address, you're signed for their school. You are their family." She said firmly.

"Don't say that." Vincent growled darkly. is fist now at his side and his head down and obviously breathing hard.

She sighed, getting up and pulling something out of her skirt. She pulled out a needle, filled with the familiar substance that was treatement for Vincent's schizophrenia when he got out of control. Vincent hissed and backed away from her anger still writhed on his face as he glared at her.

"Vincent. Come here. Right now." She said, her voice stern.

"Fuck you." Vincent snapped.

"Vincent. Come here." She growled, glaring at him. "You're not in your right mind right now. I'm helping you."

"Like hell you are" Vincent hissed.

"I am helping you, Vincent. Now come here." She growled. "I know what i'm doing. Trust me for once."

"No you aren't. No you don't. Never!" Vincent shouted.

"Vincent Bishop. Stop fighting me. I am not the enemy." She sighed, taking a step towards Vincent.

"NO!" Vincent shouted taking a step backwards. She sighed, before taking a quick step forwards and grabbing Vincent's arm, quickly pressing the needle in, trying to make it as painless as possible. There were several shocked gasps from the wall, as several of the kids looked to see what was happening. Vincent had tried to get free with a mix of anger and fear in his face. "No. I don't want to go anywhere else." Vincent hissed.

"You will. You have to." She sighed, keeping a grip on Vincent's arm as she grabbed his suitcase and started pulling him out of the house. "This place isn't your home. It never will be. Your name is Vincent Bishop. Not Vincent Cawthorne."

Vincent still tried to get free as she pulled him out of the house. "Yes it is! Yes it is!" Vincent whined almost starting to cry. Scott was at the base of the stairs, looking surprised as the woman pulled Vincent out of the house.

"Now. Say goodbye to everyone, and thank them for letting you stay." She huffed, letting go of Vincent. Vincent viciously brought his arm back and looked back at Scott and the kids, with a pained expression. Scott and the kids were lined along the hallway, looking like they were going to a funeral rather than seeing him off.

"Bye bye big brother." The kids said in unison, the smaller children sniffling and the older ones looking like they were trying to keep their composure.

"Bye John, Jacob, Riley, Steven, Theodore, Emily, Eloise, Clara, Carolyn, Natalie. See you guys maybe." Vincent said sounding like he was going to break down and cry right there and looked at Scott. Scott wasn't looking at him, tears making their way down his face as he tried and failed to stop them. "You should laugh more often Scott. It's better to laugh than to cry." Vincent said with a weak and obviously faked laugh. "Thank you big bro, for always being there when i needed you. Keep the kids safe and try to loosen up and make some friends, not fun being alone." Vincent said turning away.

"Where'd ya pull that from, a fortune cookie?" Scott chuckled weakly. "no problem, little bro. Be safe."

Vincent chuckled weakly. "I'll try my best." Vincent said with a weak wave. "I'll try to keep in touch as best as I can."

Scott gave a sad wave, as the kids followed him, their sad faces implanting in his mind, forever in his memory. "Have a good life, bro. Don't forget us." Scott said.

"Same to you guys." Vincent said with a sad sigh as he started to walk to the car. There was the sound of the house door closing behind him, and the wailing of kids crying could be heard beyond the door, with Scott's mother and father trying to calm them. Vincent raised a hand to his face to keep from anyone else seeing him cry as he opened the car door and climbed inside. The woman came around the car, sitting calmly in the driver's seat, putting on her best, bright smile as she looked through her purse. Vincent closed the door and buckled up leaning against the side of the door his face still covered by his hand. He had the feeling of being watched, however. In the top window, in Scott's room, there was a pair of familiar blue eyes staring down at him from between the blinds. Vincent looked up at the eyes and waved weakly once again with a weak smile. The eyes disappeared and the blind closed.


	9. Chapter 8 - An argument

"Now. We've got a long trip to Michigan, so we'd best get started!" the woman said cheerfully, starting up the car. "No more crowded, stinky New York City. A nice, quiet town out in Michigan."

Vincent growled before looking out the window. "Bye home." Vincent said softly.

"I got you some coloring things, some snacks, a couple of new books you'll love to keep you busy." the woman said, apparently ignorant of Vincent's current mood. "Another kid left his Gameboy that you can play with. There's a lot of games on it you can play"

Vincent glared at her. "Thanks but im in no mood." Vincent grumbled looking back out the window.

She sighed. "look, i know you like this place. But there's another family that wants you in their life. You're not going to break their hearts and make them live without you, are you?" She sighed.

"I love this place. It's my home. Watch them throw me back to you or even better on the street." Vincent hissed.

"They won't do that, Vincent. They can't. They're good people. They live out on a dairy farm. They have nice cows and lots of land. And their kids are just darlings." She said gently.

"I don't believe you at all lady. Oh great work all day fun fun fun, i'd rather be hit and beaten if i can't be at home. They'll stay away from me and i'll be alone once again. Least the kids knew how to keep space and when it was alright to hang out, and Scott and I got along great." Vincent complained

"Vincent, You were never hit or beaten. You're still going with that story? We've told you over and over not to make things up just because you don't like somewhere." She sighed.

"You still don't fucking believe me when i say they did. but no my word doesn't matter ever." Vincent grumbled. "Oh kids come first, hell we do you don't give a fuck."

"They were under oath and they swore they never raised a hand against you. You have to stop making things up. It's a very bad adult habit that will not help you when you grow up." She said.

" No in this world lies are told and believed and when the truth is told they tell you that you just made it up because you didn't like the place." Vincent hissed.

"Vincent. You're never happy anywhere. Everywhere we go, you complain the same thing. try to like something for once." She sighed. "Try to be happy for once, will you?"

"I was happy but fuck no the moment im happy it's torn from me. No one listens to me. I'm useless to everyone but the Cawthorne's. They fucking care!" Vincent screamed obviously annoyed.

"Vincent. Stop it. Right now." She warned, as the car started to drive off.

"Why so you can just tell me it's alright to be useless, nothing but a tool to be hit and broken down. I'm sick of it lady." Vincent snapped. "I'd be better if i just acted instead of kept it locked away, then i wouldn't have to deal with your annoyingly cheerful voice when i'm about to fall apart!"

"Vincent. You are not useless. You are a bright young man. In every school you've been in, you've always scored highest of your classmates and have always done the best." She said sternly. "Now stop acting out. Nobody gets their way simply by throwing a fit and crying. Now stop making a scene and act your age."

"I know i'm smart but nobody gives a fuck, im not acting up i'm simply trying to get you to fucking understand and see my pain. I've tried being reasonable with you but you blow it off and i'm tired of being overlooked. I'm not throwing a fit i'm pissed off and on the verge of crying because the one place i felt at home at was just torn away from me, The one fucking place! Gone, poof, being taken to some far off place, just cause i'm basically like a piece of land or animal to be given away, to some stranger who is probably faking the oh i'm kind nice helpful person only to be a cruel heartless person who doesn't even want me for real." Vincent said

"The reason you're not being adopted is because of stuff like this. You throw a tantrum when you don't get your way and you cry expecting someone to give you what you want. I'm not the one taking you away, don't take it out on me. The government says you go somewhere, and i take you there." She snapped. "I'm not taking you away. I'm not doing anything wrong."

Vincent huffed and looked out the window again. "Like i have said too many people, You don't understand so just stay away from me, stop trying to act like you're not in the wrong." Vincent said.

"Vincent. That's enough out of you. Read or play or something. But stop arguing with me." She said.

"Wasn't arguing i was trying to get you to remove the blind you have put on me called Schizophrenia and just said to yourself he can't help it, it's just his mental disorder. No one ever thinks oh hey maybe the kids telling the truth, maybe he hurts and no one has given a single fuck." Vincent said annoyed.

"Vincent. I have never, ever, called you crazy. Nor will i ever. But you have to stop presuming you know everything about everyone. That everyone is the same. You make things up to get your way. And that's going to land you in a load of trouble in the future. And it's not a blind. It's how you are, and it's fine. It's how your mind works. And it's my job to work around that." She said.

Vincent sighed looking back at her. "To quote a brilliant mind True knowledge exist in knowing that you know nothing. I for one know that i don't know everything, nor will i ever but i know that others can't understand what i feel. And i just have to shut up and hold back anger. I know that i don't know everything about you and nor do i wish to. I think i would know best out of everyone that not everyone's the same, im fucked up in the head. But one thing I don't do is lie or make things up, but no, no one ever fucking listens and it pisses me off one day it will push past all the barriers i have put up and then you'll see just what i mean by my words." Vincent grumbled.

"Vincent. stop it. Don't make us put you on the subduing stuff again." She warned. "You think everyone's evil. That the world's your enemy. It's not. You need to stop being angry at the world and take a look at yourself."

"Go ahead what would it matter. No i don't but many people are by the way they act. The world is like a house that's too full. We have the good people like the Cawthorne's, the fakes, the ones who are ignored, the ones who hurt others for they have been hurt, those who have been pushed too far, those who work hard, those who laze about, many different people all different, all unique, but all capable of good or evil. I'm not angry at the world im annoyed at those who don't care to stop and listen to a hurt boy who is on the verge of overflowing and losing it. Very close to losing it every time they're told it's just something you made up they can feel the darkness tap their shoulder saying I believe you and i can help them see if you just let me into your heart and take control." Vincent said.

"Vincent. Stop it. I don't want to hear you talk like that. And i don't want to have this discussion. Just keep quiet. Please." She sighed.

"Like i said you don't want to hear the truth. Ever." Vincent sighed looking away from her. She sighed as they crossed the bridge from the island to the mainland, leaving New York City, and the Cawthornes behind. Giving a heated sigh, she turned on the radio, playing music through the car to fill the silence. Vincent sighed as he looked over at his suitcase and opened the zipper of the pocket where he normally placed his books. His books were there, but wedged in he recognized the handle of one of Scott's knives, with Scott having carved his name out and replaced it with Vincent's name. Vincent smiled warmly at the knife and glanced at the lady before moving the knife out of it's hiding place and into another pocket of the suitcase. ' _Thanks Scott. I'll make use of it some time if not soon.'_

The lady didn't notice the knife and kept driving, humming along to the song on the radio, apparently already back to her cheerful mood. Vincent rolled his eyes seeing the lady already happy and pulled out one of the few books in the pocket and looked at the book. ' _The strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sounds like my type of book. Thanks Scott.'_ Vincent thought, looking at the book cover.


	10. Chapter 9 - First

"Okay Vincent! Bathroom break!" The lady said cheerfully, waking Vincent from having fallen asleep. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't realize you were asleep."

"It's alright." Vincent said sitting up a little in his seat. They had arrived at a gas station, and it was apparently dark out as the only light came from the dinky gas station and gas pumps. Vincent smiled a little seeing the darkness outside and the surroundings of the gas stations. The lady got out of the car, looking through her wallet and going up to the gas pump. Vincent grabbed the bookmark and put it into his book seeing out of the corner of his eye the pocket with the knife Scott had given him. The woman was in the perfect position, completely unaware with her back to the car.

"Vincent, do you want me to get you anything from the gas station? I'm going inside to use the bathroom." She asked, turning to the car.

"um a drink maybe, some snacks." Vincent said with a shrug.

"Do you want me to get one of those sandwiches with the toasted bread? I know toast always makes you feel better." She suggested.

"That'd be wonderful." Vincent said.

The lady nodded with a friendly smile as she stood and walked to the gas station, going inside.

"If this is going to work i have to make sure no one see's for one and that the clean up is quick and easy." Vincent muttered to himself looking around taking note of his surroundings. "Someone will notice if i leave her in the bathroom. And the cashier will see if i drag her from the front of the store. I need to get her to come out away from everyone's sight. And where am i going to go? I've never driven before. And i'm not going back to that stupid child services." Vincent muttered getting out of the car the knife in his pocket and the book in his other hand. Planning the scene out in his head, he walked up to the convenience store, walking past the cashier who didn't notice him. The lady was outside the women's restroom down a dark hall, hidden away from the cashier's view, apparently waiting for another woman to leave.

"Vincent? Is something wrong? The boy's restroom is the other hall." the lady said, noticing him.

"I think something is wrong with the car, i just noticed something was off when i was walking around stretching my legs out." Vincent said.

"Huh? What's wrong with it?" The lady looked concerned.

"I don't know exactly what it is that's why i wanted to let you know." Vincent said.

"Oh my." The lady sighed, walking out of the hall back to the car. "This trip is one problem after another."

Vincent followed close behind and smiled a little. The lady walked back to the car, walking around it to see what the problem had been.

"I don't see anything dear." She said.

"Look there, it just seems off a tad." Vincent said pointing to a spot close to the bottom of the car.

"You're sure something's wrong? This car's weird sometimes." The lady asked, getting down on her knees and looking at the car and under it.


	11. Chapter 10 - Action time

' _Oh there's nothing wrong with it but you should be more observant of everything around you lady. A kid who said he was on the verge of losing it and has a hardcover book and a knife in his pocket'_ Vincent thought as he raised his book up. ' _Enough force and i can knock her out and dispose of her somewhere else instead of here and then the blood won't be seen by anyone in the woods.'_

The lady got out from under the car. "I really don't see anything dear. It was probably just the car cooling off after moving." The lady said, turning to Vincent and getting a confused look as she saw him with the raised book. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Vincent smirked as he swung the book with force.

"Ow! What was that for? What has gotten into you, Vincent?" The lady said, surprised as she held her face in pain. Vincent growled. "Damn it missed oh well this won't be easy then." Vincent hissed reaching into his pocket.

"Vincent! Truly, what has gotten into you! I know you're angry from earlier, but try to let go a bit!" The lady said, still holding her face.

"You'd know if you had listened to my words from earlier." Vincent hissed gripping the handle of the knife in his pocket.

"Vincent! You're sounding like a murderer! Try not to be how people perceive your condition, alright?" She sighed, pulling her hands away as her eyes widened at the sight of the knife.

"Like i had said. Some people are just pushed too far. Maybe if you had listened to my cries, and plea's you'd see why i'm truly acting this way." Vincent growled.

"Vincent. Please. Put the knife down. Think about what you're doing." The lady pleaded, backing away.

"I have millions of times, now please don't struggle and scream. Makes step two harder." Vincent smiled.

"Vincent. Please. I have a husband. Family. I'm sorry for whatever i've done, but please don't do this." The lady pleaded, tearing up out of fear.

"I had a family but that's gone, I have a new family right. One that so call wants me. You pushed me too far and I finally said you know what fine to the darkness that was oh so comforting." Vincent growled.

"Vincent. You'll have nowhere to go. You can't drive,for one. You'll be stranded." The lady tried to convince him.

"Doesn't bother me, I'm a smart kid I can find a way to live. Sad to say well not really sad. But you won't be seeing how well I turn out and what you're ignoring my cries have done to me." Vincent said.

"Even if you take my card you won't be able to live on your own. You can't work. You can't live for yourself." She said, her eyes fixed on the knife.

"Maybe not in a city but it's not all that hard to survive in the wild for a little and plus. I'm a kid there's got to be a few good hearts to help me out." Vincent shrugged.

"Vincent. Please. You're only hurting yourself by doing this. You'll have blood on your hands that i don't want you to struggle with." She said, breathing heavily in panic.

"No i'm freeing myself from more pain by doing this. I'm only going to be put into homes repeatedly till everyone is fed up with me and thrown out so im seeing myself out." Vincent hissed. The lady's eyes widened and she took another step back, before slipping out of her heels and setting off at a run into the bushes. Vincent growled as he quickly chased after her. The lady was far ahead, having a head start and quickly ran, pushing everything out of her way. Vincent quickly dodging a few things cracking back into place. She tripped over one bush catching on her skirt, shrieking as she fell. Vincent smirked as he picked up his pace grateful for having been in physical education and learned how to pace himself and for his youth for more energy. There was a gasp of pain and a 'oh shit' from the lady as she could be heard trying to crawl away.

"Still trying to run?" Vincent laughed.

"Please don't hurt me. Please." She whimpered, holding her ankles in pain.

"Give me one hell of a reason why i shouldn't take your life that top's you know too much now." Vincent scoffed

"Please. I won't say a word of this! I will listen more, i swear! Just please don't kill me!" The woman sobbed.

"Hmm…. Don't kill the one who has ignored me for the longest and taken me to places where i've been abused and tore me apart from my family making all my sisters and brothers cry or not and have the chance of her telling others of what i've done. Such a toughie." Vincent said a little too cheerful as he gripped the knife tightly in his hand.

"Vincent! Please!" the woman sobbed, curling into a ball on the ground. "Please stop this! You're scaring me!"

"Good, you should fear what you've created. Like i said i'm fucked up in the brain and called out for help from this darkness! Everyone just laughed and said i made it up. Well is this made up, huh?! Is this insanity that i've fallen into made up!" Vincent said angrily.

"Someone help! Anyone!" She yelled out, crying.

"No one can hear you out here maybe you didn't notice but you ran in a perfect way and made it isolated. Just you me and a knife, with animals to clean up after me. So that is the only thing i can thank you for." Vincent growled. The lady whimpered and curled up into a ball, crying into her hands.

"Now just don't struggle and i'll be a lot easier and less painful." Vincent chuckled

The lady sobbed into her hands as she went still, apparently submitting to her fate.

"Hmm… now lets see here we could draw it out or make it simple and fast." Vincent laughed a little.

"Please. Please just do it quickly." The lady sobbed.

"Oh but you've dragged my pain out so why should i make yours short." Vincent chuckled. The lady sniffled and sat up, as if ready to run again.

"Really you're still going to try and run from me. I guess it is only natural from the will to survive. But why do you want to survive, what dose this life have to offer you? I'll hunt you down i've got sharp eyes and quick and steady feet. knowledge of the wild, and a want that is easily taken care of as long as you cooroperate." Vincent said.

"Why are you doing this? What do you gain out of killing me?" She sobbed as she tried to get up and collapsed.

"I get to see the pain in your face that i've had once before. That damn cheerful attitude will be gone and i can relieve myself of a chain locking me to that cursed place and the thing that dragged me from the one place that I wanted to stay. You don't understand the pain i'm in, the complete and utter loss of your family hurts like hell. And you're the one who dragged me away from them, they loved me and i loved them. Before i was there all i ever had was hate and fake love, pain and suffering. My vision on the world only happy in books where i could run and be free while i was stuck in a cage my mind could wander and it could think. create, and just feel alive! But almost every time i felt like maybe i can deal with this pain if i let someone know to get them to stop, i reached out every day i reached tried to grab this thing called a happy life and for a while i had it." Vincent said seemingly annoyed and stunned. "But then it was torn away from me, i'll never get all of their sad and crying faces or their cries out of my mind as i was forced to leave, and the one who protected me from one's who hurt me cry. And actually get him to warm up, because i could see the darkness that was starting to cloud around him so i reached out for him and he started to reach back, now i have no clue if he will ever open up ever again. What has been messed up in those kids from my absence? I was there brother not adopted brother but like an actual brother! I was loved i was taken care of i had a happy life! Gone in a moment it feels like. I don't care if someone told you to do such things. But you did it you had a choice to see the kid who was reaching out had finally found his place and you fucking ruined his happiness!" Vincent shouted angrily. "You had a choice to say he found his place finally but no instead you said we know where you should go even if it isn't where you want to fucking go. You chose. Not me, not your coworkers. You didn't see how much i struggled to not leave that place. I normally left without a word at the other places but no i fought to be there! My family cried to see me leave! You know what that dose to a person? It breaks them down! Mentally, emotionally and it fucking hurts physically. I already had a weak mind from my damned disease, i've been hurt so much my emotions are brittle, i've been abused and hit so many times i'm used to the feel of pain." Vincent growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Please don't do this…" She whimpered. "Killing me won't take you back to them. It won't bring anything back."

"I have my mind set on this. Very set. I know that im not stupid. But it will help my mind feel free and just so much better." Vincent said

The lady gulped and looked around for something that could be used to fend Vincent off, her face falling as she saw there was nothing.

"V-v-vincent. Please. You're scaring me. Please let me go." The lady whimpered. "I promise i'll do better. I promise."

"No promises are always broken ALWAYS!" Vincent snapped.

"I promise I'll do better! I swear!" The lady cried.

"NO! You won't! Promises are always broken, especially from you." Vincent hissed angrily.

"Please. I'm like your mother. I've raised you all through this. I think of you as my son. I love you as a son!" The lady cried.

"If you had loved me you would have taken me in as your own, and your only saying that to spare your own life thinking that i'd spare you. Human nature." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't have taken you in! But i think of you as my son. All of my coworkers love you, as our family." She sniffled.

"LIES!" Vincent snapped angrily.

"No! It's true! It's all true!" She said desperately.

"Why should i believe you?! You've caused me this pain all of it! How could you love someone if you cause them pain and turn a blind eye when they reach out, how could you just say i made it up?! If you so called love me you'd protect me like Scott did!" Vincent hissed.

"B-b-but we also brought you something good. We brought you to Scott, didn't we?" She whimpered.

"That was the only good you ever did then you fucking ripped it away almost like saying here have a taste of what you'll never have ever again." Vincent said tears rolling down his face even if his eyes were cold.

"I-i'm sorry. I'll take you back. I swear i will." She sobbed.

"What would that matter! As you said they have no room for me right. You're only doing your job." Vincent snapped.

"B-but i can take you back! You can live there! Just please let me go. Please…" She sobbed.

"Your pleas fall on broken ears. and flowed into a fucked up mind. and a feeling of wanting revenge." Vincent hissed

"Please. Spare me. I beg of you." She pleaded. "I'll do anything."

Vincent laughed sound even crazier than his words. "Spare you? SPARE YOU?! Ha! What a laugh. Spare the root of my pain when i'm trying to escape it." Vincent laughed.

"Please! I'm begging you! Begging!" she sobbed, even more scared.

"Beg all you want. That sweet and quiet boy you once knew you killed. Know he's lost in a darkness of his own mind." Vincent said.

"Please. Just let me live, or make it quick. Please." She sniffled.

"You don't deserve a quick death." Vincent growled taking a step closer towards her. She gulped seeing him walk closer and she tried to stand again, only to collapse as she cried out in pain, her ankles leaving her unable to move. Vincent chuckled almost happily. "Oh go ahead and cry out in pain already wonderful to the ear." Vincent said as he was just a step away from her.


	12. Chapter 11 - Hunted

She tried to crawl away, her eyes filling with tears of pain as her raw and swelling ankles dragged across the ground.

"Look how much you look like a wounded animal crawling away in fear hoping you can escape my grasp." Vincent laughed. She whimpered, digging her nails into the ground as she crawled on her hands and knees, trying to ignore the tremendous pain in her ankles.

Vincent walked at a fast pace chuckling. "you can only crawl so long. You can only try and escape for so long before your will to survive will start to die." Vincent chuckled.

She whimpered as there was the howling of coyotes and wolves nearby. "No.. please i can't die like this."

"Oh would you hear that looks like the dogs are hungry." Vincent chuckled and started to jog as he caught up to her. "Might as well set a meal out for them"

"No.. p-please. Not like this. I can't die like this…" she whimpered.

"But you will. I'll make sure of that." Vincent laughed.

"Please. No. Not the animals…" She whimpered, lying on the ground in pain.

"Hey think on the bright side this makes your death quicker." Vincent laughed squatting down next to her.

"Oh god no. Not like this. Please dear god not this…" She whimpered.

"Now to draw them to the food." Vincent chuckled grabbing her arm tightly. She jumped at him grabbing her arm and tried to pull away, her eyes wide in fright. His grip only tightened as she tried to pull away. She cried in fear as his grip tightened, struggling more.

Vincent chuckled as he put the knife to her arm and pressing it into her skin. "Struggling will only make it worse." Vincent growled.

"Please, this isn't you. You're not thinking straight Vincent. Please, you're better than this!" She cried in pain.

"But this is me. I'm thinking perfectly straight i know what i'm doing, Now shut your mouth." Vincent growled and chuckled a little, as he saw the blood already starting to seep out of the cut.

"Please! Dear boy! You're better than this! You're an angel, i know you are. This isn't you." She cried.

Vincent growled as he followed a bloodline up the arm. "If i was better do you think i'd seem this dedicated? This is me i'm no angel only a broken fucked in the head and beaten useless thing to be pushed around that has finally snapped and is fed up with all the shit he's been through!" Vincent growled coldly. She whimpered, hiding her face with her hair as she looked at the ground, crying.

Vincent stood up and sighed as he turned away from her. "Hmm…. i guess I could just kill you but that'd be no fun but i can make sure you don't escape your impending death." Vincent said.

"Please. No more. I can't take any more." She cried.

"Just a little more pain from me then you can endure the pain of your flesh being ripped from you and your intestines being eaten while you're still able to feel it all." Vincent laughed madly.

"No! Please! Just end it now! Please!" She cried, panicked even more.

Vincent chuckled as he took a step and faced her. "A little sprain or twist hurts but a broken bone is hell." Vincent chuckled lifting a foot up.

"No, no no no no…" She pleaded, her eyes widening.

Vincent laughed as he brought his foot down as the sound of a crack could be heard. The lady let out a loud scream of pain, echoing all through the empty field.

"Now the other one for good measures." Vincent laughed.

"No… Please. No more…" She cried out, tears running down her face freely.

Vincent stepped around her with a laugh and wide smile.

"Devil child!" She snapped, trying to roll away from him and screaming as the broken ankle was pressed down on. "This won't be over. This will all come back to haunt you."

"There is the true face of you right there. No mask no fakeness. Wonderful." Vincent laughed

"You can still redeem yourself! Stop this madness at once!" She cried. "Please! You've made your point!"

"No i haven't not yet. I must show the rest of the world that you shouldn't push others to far." Vincent hissed.

"Please! stop this! You're cursing yourself by doing this." She sniffled.

"I was cursed before this. So if i am to be cursed then it's far too late." Vincent hissed.

"Vincent, please! I don't want this for you! I only want the best for you! We all do!" She whimpered.

"NO you don't damn it stop lying!" Vincent snapped angrily as he brought his foot down and the same snapping sound could be heard again. She let out a louder scream this time, gripping her ankle painfully. Vincent huffed as he turned away.

"Child, please! Don't do this! Don't ruin your future like this!" She cried.

"My future was already ruined when i was ripped from the one thing that could have kept me from loosing it." Vincent scoffed

"This isn't over child! This isn't the last you'll have of me or anyone! I'll haunt you to your grave!" She growled.

"Go ahead join my mind's creatures and people who i can see but no one can. Go ahead and drive me more insane! Ruin my life more than you have!" Vincent snapped as he started to walk off.

"You've chosen the wrong person to kill, child! You'll see! All this will come back to bite you! And i'll be laughing when it does." She growled.

"I live to see the day. Till then miss goodbye rot in hell. And know you turned me into this." Vincent said over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

"I won't be the one rotting! You will!" She screamed after him as the howling got closer. Vincent picked up his pace as he walked back to the direction of the gas station. As he reached the gas station, he heard a long, distant scream of a woman.

"Victory is mine, i win this game." Vincent laughed and walked over to the car. "Might as well take any sign of me being with her as they will be on the alert to look for me." Vincent said to himself.

"Only question is, where to now?" Vincent muttered. "Can't go back to Scott's. They'll know if i show up in the social worker's car with no social worker."

"I guess i can only go off the beaten track" Vincent shrugged. "Guess i just gotta rough it out in the open for a while."


	13. Chapter 12 - A familiar face

Vincent sighed as he walked into the now familiar apartment complex. "Great another failed job. Oh well who needs them i can find somewhere else." Vincent grumbled walking up the stairs to his floor. As he went up the stairs though, he found his usual stairwell was blocked by boxes. Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is someone moving into this place today?" Vincent said. The door next to his was open, as the clattering of dishes being put away could be heard.

Vincent curiously leaned over the boxes looking into the room. His eyes wandered over the room, the layout quite similar to his, though the furniture was strangely familiar. Vincent shrugged as he sighed looking over at his door. ' _I can greet them later it's always better to greet them with something than just a hey you moving in next door?'_ Vincent thought walking over to his door. Suddenly someone ran into Vincent, apologizing as the man's voice was strangely familiar. Like he'd heard it before, but in a higher pitch.

"It's alright." Vincent said with a slight chuckle still trying to figure out the familiar voice. ' _I don't remember anyone i know saying they were moving.'_

"Sorry. I'm kinda busy. Oh crap i'm probably in your way. I'm sorry." The man said, as Vincent's eyes met with a pair of blue ones behind a set of firm black rimmed glasses.

"It's fine, uh do you need any help?" Vincent said trying to place why everything seemed so familiar about the man.

"That.. uh… would be great actually." The man said, nodding as he moved over to a box and there was the clattering of dishes as he picked it up.

"So how long you planning to stay here?" Vincent asked picking up a box.

"Just till things pick up i guess. I'm kinda in a down spot, i guess you could say." The man said, sounding rather firm.

"Ah i see. I'm in the same boat as you then." Vincent chuckled.

"I guess. I've got a lot of brothers and sisters i still have to look after, after all." The man shrugged.

"Ah must be nice having family." Vincent sighed.

"Sadly it's been getting a lot smaller lately." The man sighed, walking into the kitchen and starting to put away dishes.

"I'm sad to hear that.. uh.. sir." Vincent said walking into the room and looking around again trying to figure out why everything seems familiar. Then there was a picture on the mantle. An older man and woman, both with blue eyes like the man's with the man in the picture having a very familiar cane.

"These your parents?" Vincent asked looking at the picture.

"Uh yeah. They're uh, kinda dead now, but yeah. Those are my parents." The man sighed.

"Oh sorry, i should remember other people's parents can be sensitive subjects." Vincent apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay. It was a while ago." The man said.

"Ah. Oh i forgot, the names Vincent. um Vincent Bishop." Vincent said.

"Name's Scott. Scott Cawthorne." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Vincent said as a the familiar feeling growed in him. "So uh where do you want this box?" Vincent asked.

"Ah… that one's pictures. Mantle would be good." Scott said, peeking over.

"Okay then." Vincent said placing the box down by the mantle. His eyes caught the picture of Scott's parents, as well as a large group of children, at the middle being the familiar face of his old friend Scott. Vincent blinked in surprise as he looked at the picture taking it out of the box and looking at it and then looked at Scott. The two had the same blue eyes, though his child self was lacking the glasses, and the same ruffled hairstyle, though adult Scott had it slightly shorter. Vincent gulped and put the picture down and took a deep breath walking back to the pile of boxes. ' _I know my looks have changed a bunch but he almost looks exactly the same well if it's the same Scott. I wonder if he even remembers me.'_ Vincent thought picking up another box and walking back into the room. Scott was still busy, putting dishes away and organizing the kitchen, almost obsessively.

"Kinda funny back in my childhood I had a good friend named Scott." Vincent chuckled wanting to fill the awkward feeling he had now.

"Oh really? A lot of Scott's out there." Scott said.

"Yeah i guess. We didn't really see each other after i uh moved away. I couldn't really keep in touch." Vincent said.

"I'm sure he's missed you. Or you probably slipped his mind." Scott said.

"Ah i probably slipped his mind. But i hope he at least missed me, we were like brothers." Vincent sighed.

"I'm sure he did. He probably worried a lot, not hearing from you." Scott said, walking from the kitchen into the bedroom.

"I would have kept in touch but i got into a bad situation and didn't want to drag him into it, ya know. And now i'm here." Vincent sighed placing the box down.

"You know, it's funny you say that. You really remind me of an old friend i had when i was a kid." Scott said, chuckling a bit.

"Really? He must have been a loner if i remind you of him." Vincent chuckled.

"Kinda. He was a bit of a loser, i admit. But he kinda worms his way into your heart. Anyway, he never wanted me getting dragged into his problems, yet i always ended up in his problems." Scott chuckled.

"Sounds like my friend. I had always gotten into some kind of trouble and he would come out of nowhere and be there for me." Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah. Mine would be a dumbass and get in trouble." Scott chuckled, coming out of the bedroom, his sleeves pushed up, a long scar on one of his arms. Vincent's eyes caught sight of the scar almost confirming that this Scott was his old family member.


	14. Chapter 13 - Old friends

"I know this is a little awkward since we just met but how about I bring some food over and we can just get to know each other after we finish up here. Since we are going to be next door neighbors." Vincent offered.

"Eh, who am I to turn down free food. Go right ahead." Scott shrugged.

"Awesome." Vincent said cheerfully. Scott gave him a bit of an annoyed look at his enthusiasm, but chuckled a bit as he kept unpacking various boxes.

Vincent smiled at the familiar annoyed look and walked back to the boxes out in the hall and taking them back into the room. ' _It's him. It's really him after all these years!'_ Vincent thought excitedly, continuing to unpack various things, noticing a lot of phones in the box.

"Phones? Huh Scott always liked being on a phone or just messing with them in general." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh yeah. T-that's just a bit of a hobby of mine. Kinda fascinated by phones." Scott said, coming in with several heavy boxes in his arms.

"Ah, i'd always call him Mr. Ring Ring for it. Since he was almost always with a phone. He'd get so annoyed at me for it, but it was fun, even if I got hit a few times for it." Vincent chuckled happily. Scott physically twitched a bit at the name 'Mr. Ring Ring', his grip tightening for a bit. Vincent chuckled seeing Scott twitch at the old nickname.

"Hm… Funny how that works. A lot of people end up calling me that. Always irritated me to no end. It's a hobby, not some nickname." Scott grumbled.

Vincent smiled. "He'd always call me purple because I happen to like purple and wear it a lot." Vincent said.

"As I can tell." Scott said, looking Vincent over. "So. You got anything you do? Any job or anything?" Scott asked, walking around Vincent towards a bookshelf.

"Ah I drift in and out of jobs. But other than a job I read and cook a little. Reading has always been something I did since a kid. Cooking is something I picked up later on after I moved." Vincent said

"Ah, I read a lot too. Ever read Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Scott asked, hiding his smile.

"Yeah I loved it! Scott always knew what kinds of books i'd like. If I ever get the chance i'd thank him for giving it to me as a parting gift I suppose." Vincent said happily.

"Ah. It's a good book. One of my favorites. Another one's Sherlock holmes. Love it." Scott said, chuckling.

"Really? It's one of my favorites as well I can kinda connect to Dr. Jekyll. Funny Sherlock holmes is another book Scott gave me I also loved that one." Vincent said.

"Scott's got good taste, I suppose." Scott chuckled, pulling out several books and neatly organizing them.

"Yeah. I always did like the books he said to read or the one's he'd pass down." Vincent smiled.

"Sounds like he passed his good taste onto you." Scott chuckled.

"Makes since he was like a big brother to me. Wish I could see him again i'd tell him sorry for not keeping in touch and thanks for the parting gifts they came in handy. Just hope he's taken care of himself and his sisters and brothers. But i'm sure he has, still they were like my little brothers and sisters. Miss them a ton." Vincent said.

"He's probably missed you too. Though he probably wants to punch you for not keeping in touch." Scott said.

"Yeah I wouldn't blame him. I wonder how much he's grown up and how much Carolyn, Natalie, Clara, Eloise, Emily, John, Jacob, Riley, Steven, and Theodore have grown and been. Miss them lots they were crazy and fun. John, Jacob, Riley, Steven and Theodore I hope have stayed out of trouble." Vincent said warmly.

"Those were my sibling's names. Sadly Theo I haven't heard from. Steven's okay. John's off somewhere. Riley went somewhere overseas. Don't know where. Jacob's alive. I know that much. Don't know what else. Jacob's been a little secretive." Scott said casually.

"What a coincidence. Ah i'm sure he'll call eventually. Good to here. Hope John's having fun as well as Riley. Might want to be careful sometimes people who are acting secretive are planning something big." Vincent said.

"Yeah…. what a coincidence." Scott muttered.

"They were the closest thing I could call a family. Always moving around never really stayed in one place long." Vincent sighed.

"You got passed around a lot, i'm guessing?" Scott said, walking in with the last set of boxes.

"Yeah, lots. I got fed up with it eventually and just left on my own. I know many people would say i'm stupid for doing so but hey i'm still here. I'm planning on being here for a while." Vincent said.

"Wow. You started out young, then?" Scott said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. I have taken care of myself this long and it hasn't been all that long since I got the place next door. Don't know how long that will last tho. Annoyingly I got fired again." Vincent grumbled.

"Again? This is a frequent thing?" Scott sounded concerned.

"Yeah. But hey if it get's to annoying I can just go back to my cabin in the woods and live there for a while. City life is hard for someone who started out with a knife in one hand and a book in another. No money just a suitcase, mental disorder, and will to go on." Vincent sighed.

"Huh. So I guess you got my message after all. You aren't as thick headed as I thought." Scott mumbled to himself, going back into the bedroom. Vincent raised an eyebrow and watched Scott walk back into the bedroom. ' _Message? There was a message in giving me that knife?'_ Vincent thought, confused.

"So did you run away, if you were living on your own? Or are you an orphan kid?" Scott asked, filling the silence as he came back out of the bedroom.

"I was an orphan but then I kinda ran away from being an orphan." Vincent said.

"So you went the ol kill the caretaker route." Scott said.

Vincent sighed. "I guess you could say that." Vincent said.

"Huh. You kinda seemed that type to me, I guess." Scott said, shrugging. "Y-you, you kinda seem like you've killed someone before. No offense."

"Ah, none taken, just don't think i'm insane." Vincent said with a sadden sigh.

"Eh, you kinda seem like you're on the insane scale actually." Scott chuckled. "Not quite insane but getting there. Anyway, uh, if you need a job, my, uh, job is hiring. The worst you gotta deal with is the kids, but you look like you could handle it." Scott said.

"Great I give that feel." Vincent chuckled a little. "Well I was definitely getting there, lost it a little but I came back to sanity. I'll look into it." Vincent said.


	15. Chapter 14 - A new job

"Cool. So, uh, it's a little stressful i'd admit. I feel more bad for the robots I admit. I'd go crazy if I had to sing for kids for thirty plus years too." Scott sighed.

"Sounds interesting already." Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah, the kids are brats, but eh. 'you're the face of freddy fazbear's, so smile'." Scott shrugged. "At the end of the day, I really only care so long as I get paid for my sore cheeks from smiling."

"Smiling is no problem for me. I get along with kids pretty well. So am I basically hired." Vincent laughed.

"Oh you'll be changing your tune. Trust me." Scott chuckled. "Doesn't help the animatronics are creepy as hell to look at. They just stare soulessly at you all day. And at night they're worse."

"Im quite stubborn. It's going to take a lot to change my tone. Really? Interesting. How are they worse?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Something about them being left on wander mode or some mode at night or their servos will lock up or something. So they wander around at night." Scott said.

"Sounds like some kind of horror book material there." Vincent said.

"Really is. For some reason they're kinda murderous at night. They double as security protection, so they attack whoever's in there. And the night guard happens to be that unfortunate person." Scott sighed.

"Fun. I'm surprised they haven't closed just for that." Vincent said.

"Well, they haven't murdered anyone yet, per say. They just attack." Scott said.

"Yet, there's always a possibility." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah. No worries though. I sat through five nights of it. Recorded some useful messages while fucking around. You can listen to my wonderful voice tell you how to survive." Scott shrugged.

"Great big bro still protecting me huh." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Big bro? Oh, your friend. Right." Scott said, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out plates.

"Sorry. You two just act alike. But I feel like I can trust you." Vincent said with a gentle smile.

"I tend to give off that impression." Scott chuckled.

"Some people say I give off a insane vibe and some say I give off a friendly one." Vincent shrugged.

"Eh, I get a bit of both from you. You'll be fine though. Just follow my glorious voice through the night." Scott chuckled.

"Well you're the only one that i've actually admitted my crime to. So of course you get both from me. I'll do so." Vincent said with a chuckle.


	16. Chapter 15 - First night

"Hi mister!" A couple of kids waved at Vincent as he walked through the doors of the pizzeria for his first night as the new night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

Vincent smiled at the kids. "Hello kiddo's." Vincent said happily.

"Are you the night guard?" One kid said with a smile.

"Yep." Vincent replied happily.

"You look a lot braver than the others." One of the other kids said.

"Well i'm used to creepy stories and it's my first night. But thanks kiddo." Vincent chuckled. The kids looked back at the door as another adult came in to pick them up. Vincent waved a goodbye to them with a happy smile. "Well looks like you kiddo's better get going. See ya around." Vincent said cheerfully.

"Bye!" The kids called, walking out of the pizzeria with the adult as they chatted between themselves.

"So back in the hallways I do believe is what Scott said right? Yeah." Vincent said to himself as he walked to the main party room. As soon as he stepped into the party room, he could see what Scott had meant by saying the robots were creepy.

"Hm.. you guys do look a little creepy. Let's see what you guys got in store for me." Vincent said. He walked away from the party area down one of the halls and into the office, noting the various decorations from the different night guards.

"Interesting taste guys." Vincent chuckled as he sat down in the rolling chair. Smiling he spun around in the chair childishly. Vincent laughed a little before letting the chair come to a stop. On the desk was a pad and a red phone, beeping and signaling it had a message.

"Guess that's Scott's message for me. And so this must be the security camera's huh" Vincent said picking the pad up and looking at it clicking around a little before clicking the button to play the message on the phone.

"What words of wisdom do you got for me Mr. Ring Ring?" Vincent said happily.

"Hello? Hello!" Scott's voice came through the phone.

Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled happily. "Hello Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent replied.

"Uh, Welcome to your new job as a Freddy Fazbear's security guard." Scott sounded like he was reading off something.

"Thanks bro." Vincent said.

" _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ Scott's voice came through the phone, sounding a bit nervous.

"Relax there Scott it can't be that bad." Vincent chuckled noting the slight nervousness in Scott's voice.

"Okay, uh, ah fuck you Freddy." Scott could be heard off phone, and the slam of a door.

Vincent chuckled a little at the quited comment.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ Scott said, sounding like he was reading off something again.

"Wow they actually went over death. You'd think they would try and keep that on a down low." Vincent said surprised.

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_ Scott said, sounding a little scolding in tone.

Vincent rolled his eyes again. "Maybe to someone who hasn't killed someone. As you said. So cursing at them is fine" Vincent chuckled a little.

"And uh… fuck off Bonnie. I'm recording." Scott grumbled as more doors could be heard slamming. "Ah, where was I … damnit Bonnie you made me lose my place."

Vincent chuckled again and flipped through the camera's getting bored of doing nothing.

"Okay… Characters… special place… respect… Okay we're back." Scott sighed, sounding annoyed. " _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_ Scott said, sounding a bit wary and chuckling nervously.

"Yep cool you told me this already. Bite of 87'? Hmm i'll ask later." Vincent shrugged spinning lazily and flipping through the camera feed.

"Okay so I went over the rules… Oh Foxy, go away, ya attention whore." Scott growled, as more doors and the sound of banging and scratching could be heard.

"Sounds like you're having a ball there Scott. When do they actually move nothing's happened. God I should have brought a book this is so boring" Vincent grumbled.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_ Scott chuckled nervously.

"Really? How do I look anything like metal whatever. That's a rule god must suck then to be in a suit all day. Forcefully. Oh what fun. Ouch yeah wouldn't be much fun. Cool." Vincent said with a bored sigh as he spun around lazily looking at the ceiling with the pad in his lap.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ Scott spoke quickly on the last part, before cutting the message off as there was more scratching sounds and the sound of a strange tune, and the muttering of 'right on cue Freddy'.

"I can imagine many would drop out if they heard. As I can tell. Right, okay. What do they not have just enough electricity or something? Night Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent said checking the cameras again and stopping when he noticed something had changed with the stage. "The hell? Oh right must be the roaming thing right." Vincent said. "Let's see it's that bunny that's gone." Vincent muttered flipping through the screens till he spotted Bonnie. Bonnie was just a dark figure in the hall, just creepily standing there.

"Cool coming to see me huh bunny?" Vincent said letting the chair come to a stop. The camera flickered for a moment as Bonnie disappeared in the camera.

"Oh great where'd you go." Vincent grumbled. There was the sound of whirring outside his door. Vincent looked up at the door and shrugged clicking the light button. Bonne was there, taking steps towards him. Vincent smiled and waved before clicking the other button and the door slammed down in front of Bonnie. "Finally some action." Vincent said cheerfully. The power bar on his pad dropped though as he kept the door closed.

"Ah so this is the power okay good to know. Let's see the bunny still there?" Vincent said rolling over to the door. "It's probably better to see if his shadows there right don't want him getting in." Vincent said to himself before clicking the light button again. Bonnie was still in the window, staring at him. Vincent waved a little and shrugged "He's still there let's see if the others are still there." Vincent said looking back at the pad. On the stage Chica was gone now.

"Okay the duck one moved where'd it go?" Vincent said flipping through the cameras. Chica could be seen in the other hallway, moving fast towards him. Vincent rolled over to the other door and pressed the door's button and the door slammed shut. "Great locked in. Is bunny gone? Please be gone bunny." Vincent mumbled rolling over to the other door and checking the light. Thankfully Bonnie was gone Vincent let out a relieved sigh as he opened the door.

"Good bunny. Well I should probably check the cameras again." Vincent sighed flipping through the cameras once again. Freddy was still in place, Chica was staring at him in the camera, and Bonnie was in the party hall.

Vincent sighed as he looked around the room for a little before looking back at the door and rolled over to it checking to see if Chica had moved or not. Chica was staring at him in the window, tapping on the glass impatiently.

Vincent waved at Chica with a smiled before rolling back to the middle of the room and checking the pad again. Down the other hall there was a dark fox shadow figure running down the hall, and was getting closer to the office. Vincent quickly rolled over to the other door and closed it and then looked at the other door. Chica was gone in the other door, and there was loud banging and scratching at the other door. Vincent glanced at the other door before opening the other door with a sigh of relief. The banging stopped at the other door and the office went silent once again. Vincent rolled over to the other door and checked the light. Foxy was gone from the window, and the hall was empty. Vincent opened the door and smiled as he looked back at the pad. ' _This isn't so hard. Wonder why Scott made it sound so hard and dangerous.'_ Vincent thought.

There was a tune coming from down the hall, and heavy metallic steps. Vincent raised an eyebrow at the tune and rolled over to the door where the tune was coming from.

Down the hall was Freddy, looking more killer than he had during the day or anywhere on the posters.

Vincent sighed and closed the door rolling back to the middle of the room. Boredly he glanced over at the clock, reading that it was four thirty.

"Great another hour of boredness." Vincent grumbled flipping through the camera feed again.


	17. Chapter 16 - A phone call

Suddenly the phone started ringing, an old timey phone ringing tune coming out of the modern looking phone. Vincent shrugged and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Vincent said as he flipped through the cameras.

"Hello! Hello, hello!" Scott answered the phone, sounding a bit excited. "How's the first night going?"

"Pretty slow here" Vincent said smiling as he could hear the excitement in Scott's voice.

"Ah good. Means the animatronics are cooperating." Scott said happily. "So, uh, I talked to the manager about your hours. How the hell you're getting so many I have no clue. You're scheduled for another five nights." Scott said, sounding a bit jealous. "Oh and they also want you doing the morning with the kids, if you don't mind."

"Really the next five nights of sitting in a spinny chair and looking at camra's? Fun, fun, fun." Vincent grumbled. "I don't mind, kids love me."

Scott chuckled as there was the sound of squeaking in the background. "We'll see. I did tell you you'd change your tune." Scott laughed.

"We'll see if I do or not." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh you will. You will." Scott chuckled. "So, I noticed you looking at my pictures yesterday. Something stand out to you?"

"Uh actually a little just I know it's kinda weird to say but you look almost exact to my old friend when you were younger." Vincent said.

There was the sound of the phone being dropped and Scott saying something like 'jesus you're thick headed'. "Do I now. Well you know a lot of people look like each other." Scott said.

"Yeah I know but it'd be hard for me to mistake him for anyone else." Vincent chuckled.

"So what's the chances of you actually meeting this friend again? What would you say if you did?" Scott asked, sounding curious.

"Ah knowing him he probably is in some high class house he always was super smart as long as he didn't get into any trouble. So slim on seeing him again. Hmm. If I could meet him again i'd say." Vincent trailed off obviously thinking of what he would say.

"Well you know things change sometimes. Sometimes smarts aren't enough. He might be in a more unexpected place than you think." Scott chuckled.

"Never know he might have thought I was living with some other family. What'd I say would probably be I'm sorry and thanks for everything." Vincent said.

"You never know. He might even be your neighbor and you never even knew." Scott said, sounding like he was hinting at something.

"Ah nah he'd never get wound up in some place like a crappy apartment" Vincent chuckled.

"Like I said, times change. Never say something can't happen." Scott said, chuckling.

"Yeah I doubt he'd expect me to end up how I am but never know. So Scott how'd you get that scar on your arm?" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh that? Kinda a long story… ya sure you want to hear it?" Scott sounded surprised.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been something silly like getting cut because you were protecting your brother from a bully and not taking care of it like he said to." Vincent said.

"Took you long enough to realize it was me, Purple." Scott grumbled.

Vincent laughed. "Oh I figured out while I was helping you move I just wanted to see how long it'd take you to realize it was me." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh I knew it was you immediately. I was having fun playing around and confusing you." Scott grumbled.

"Glad that i'm not all that forgettable then." Vincent said happily.

"I recognized you by that stupid little ponytail, idiot." Scott grumbled.

"It's not stupid, it keeps my hair from being everywhere." Vincent huffed.

"It makes you look like a girl from behind." Scott grumbled.

"I don't have that feminae of a body." Vincent said.

"Uh, yeah, you do. I don't know who told you otherwise, but they were lying or had bad eyesight." Scott scoffed.

Vincent sighed. "Oh well I like how I am, geek." Vincent chuckled.

"Hey i'm not the geek here. I'll have you know i'm actually very respectable about my hobbies." Scott protested.

Vincent laughed. "Uh huh well you give off that impression." Vincent said .

"Oh like you're any better." Scott grumbled.

"Okay, okay. You got me there." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"So, care to tell me where you've been for the past ten years?" Scott grumbled.

"Here and there you know surviving only been at the apartments of oh maybe a year now. Other than that out in the middle of nowhere living in a cabin." Vincent said.

"Bastard I waited every day for you to call or talk to me. I thought you'd forgotten all about me." Scott growled.

"Sorry I really did want to but the fear of what if I get you or the kiddo's mixed up in the shit i've done. I didn't want you guys to have to deal with that." Vincent sighed.

"I waited every day for you. Do you know how much time of my childhood is wasted on that?!" Scott growled.

"Sorry I really am. But hey I never forgot never once did when I had the chance I would try and figure out what happened to you and the kiddo's worried about you guys." Vincent said.

"Well here you go. Carolyn was an absolute wreck, Eloise became even more clingy than ever, Clara tried to find other friends, and the rest were absolutely torn." Scott growled.

"I'm so sorry really, I truly am sorry. I know I can never make up for what happened. I wanted to go back to you guys but how could I have explained why I was back there? I couldn't really say oh hey I just killed the lady and came back because I love it here, yeah that doesn't ring out hey we should lock this kid away or at least keep him away from our kids." Vincent grumbled.

"I thought you had ditched me! I thought I had just been a tool for you, something to use to protect your own hide from anyone beating up on you." Scott growled.

"I wouldn't do that to you. You're like a big brother to me. I wanted to go back so badly but I was always afraid of what would happen if I did. So I secluded myself from everything. Only popping back into society maybe oh two or three years ago. and in that time frame I worked hard to get a roof over my head and then to try and figure out what had happened to the family I was ripped away from." Vincent sighed.

"Sure. Cover your own hide." Scott grumbled.

"Do you even think it would have been safe if I had gone back. Only a few hours after I was taken away I got blood on my hands, I killed someone. Well left her to be eaten alive but still if I had gone back wouldn't there have been suspicion of how." Vincent said.

"We would have taken you in. We wouldn't turn you in, not after the brother you'd been to us!" Scott grumbled.

"Well i'm glad to hear that now. But still I worried back then. Still little worried that if anyone finds out somehow you guys would get involved, silly worry I know but still a worry." Vincent sighed.

"No one's going to find out, idiot. It was ten years ago." Scott grumbled.

"Murders from times ago still pop up. Though I guess a skeleton and the fact that wolves and coyotes and whatever else would probably have taken the evidence of a murder. I was just a scared kid afraid of what I did and what the consequences would be." Vincent sighed.

"Bro. If she got eaten, those bones are long gone." Scott huffed. "And now thanks to you, whatever family she had is probably never going to recover."

Vincent sighed. "Yeah I know i'm a bad person when I snap and those moments where I can't remember who knows what I did then." Vincent grumbled.

"Look. Just… watch yourself. Just try to control yourself." Scott sighed.

"I normally can, just extreme moments is when it gets harder to control." Vincent sighed.

"Damn now i'm even more nervous letting you loose around those kids." Scott grumbled. "You always were a bit loopy in the head, but it's just creepy knowing you've actually killed someone now."

Vincent sighed. "I can still function like a normal person. I'm not a psychopath or anything. Just a little jumpy at times. I guess that would be a normal thing to be creeped out by that fact." Vincent chuckled.

Scott let out a small chuckle, but sighed.


	18. Chapter 17 - A little chat

"Well. Here we are again. You, me, and danger." Scott sighed.

"Seems like it always works out this way." Vincent chuckled.

"And here I am, saving you like always. I see you still can't stand up for yourself." Scott chuckled.

"Hey I survived in the wild I can to stand up for myself." Vincent complained.

"I got lost in the city for like a week and I survived. Your point is?" Scott chuckled.

Vincent gave an annoyed sigh but rolled his eyes. "So you wanna have breakfast or something at my place this time." Vincent chuckled.

"Eggs, toast, jam and butter, your choice." Scott chuckled, listing off the old breakfast choices at his old home.

"Toast of course!" Vincent said happily.

"You always hog the toast." Scott chuckled. "There are other people who eat toast at this table you know."

Vincent chuckled. "I can't help that I love toast." Vincent said.

"This whole house loves toast." Scott grumbled. "Now stop imagining humping the toaster and finish up your shift."

Vincent laughed. "Alright Mr. Ring Ring see ya later." Vincent said. There was a growl from Scott as the phone was slammed down and the call cut off. Vincent chuckled as he put the phone back down and looked at the time. ' _Five forty five. Almost done.'_ Vincent thought, relieved. Before he could relax though, there was a growl from behind him. Vincent jumped a little at the growl and turned around to see what was making the growling noise. Behind him Foxy was mere inches from his face, baring his teeth and growling. Vincent rolled back a little but kept his eyes on Foxy. "Hey there uh, fox." Vincent chuckled nervously. Foxy growled and lunged towards Vincent, his metal jaws opened wide to bite Vincent's face. Vincent swerved out of the way quickly standing up out of the chair. Foxy growled, looking at Vincent and lunging again, snapping his jaws. Vincent jumped away from the snapping jaws of Foxy. "Ah here we go some action, fun." Vincent chuckled. Foxy let out an ear piercing screech as he lunged at Vincent, swiping with his hook. Vincent hissed at the loud screech and dodged the swipe of the hook it barely missing him. Foxy growled, backing off and baring his teeth threateningly. Vincent looked curiously at Foxy seeing him back away. ' _If the fox's backing off there's gotta be something else most likely right.'_ Vincent thought

There was the feeling of a metal chest on his back, and a creepy robotic laugh. Vincent cringed a little and gulped a tad before moving away quickly to face the laughter. Freddy's tall figure stood there, blocking the other entrance and trapping him in. Vincent growled in annoyance. The two got closer, both snapping their teeth at him.

"I have plans so sorry guys but you can't have a bite." Vincent growled looking around quickly scanning for anything he could use. All that stood out that could possibly be used was the phone, but he'd have to go past Foxy to get to it.

' _hmm…. tough it out or try and get the phone think quickly.'_ Vincent thought his eyes flickering back and forth between the animatronics and the phone. The two got closer, both of them growling and snapping their teeth.

Foxy growled, lunging forward at Vincent, with Freddy taking a step forward. Vincent dogged the lunge. Taking the chance to jump over Foxy and ran down the hall. Foxy growled and chased, catching up to Vincent quickly and tackling him. "Get off me you damn fox" Vincent growled. Foxy growled, trying to snap at his head, grabbing hold of his ponytail and roughly pulling. Vincent hissed at the pulling of his ponytail. "Bastard" Vincent growled.

Foxy growled, snapping off the end of the ponytail, leaving him with a short little stub.

"Hey that took a while to grow out fox" Vincent growled grabbing the eyepatch on Foxy's face. All of a sudden there was the sound of children going 'yay' and Foxy let go, stepping back and panting the way a dog would, wagging his tail slightly. Vincent stood up looking at Foxy in confusion. Foxy gave a little robotic bark, turning his head slightly looking at Vincent.

"What do you want fox." Vincent said bitterly. Foxy gave another bark, his mouth still holding the hair from Vincent's ponytail as he wagged his tail cheerfully. Happily Foxy crawled over to Vincent, nudging his leg as he set the hair down at Vincent's feet. Vincent sighed picking up the bundle of hair and frowned a little. Foxy jumped back, panting and wagging his tail, like a dog waiting for him to throw, giving an impatient bark. Vincent looked at Foxy blinking. Foxy panted, hopping around Vincent happily and excitedly and pawing at his legs.


	19. Chapter 18 - Childish

"Vincent? You still alive?" Scott's voice came through the building, along with the sound of the front door unlocking.

Vincent looked at Foxy and then the ponytail and smiled. Wiggling the ponytail to make sure Foxy saw it. "Come on fox go." Vincent said then threw the ponytail towards the front where Scott would be. "FETCH!" Foxy ran after the ponytail, and Scott could be heard yelling out "FUCK" And let out a scream. Vincent laughed hearing the scream and had to lean against the wall at how hard he was laughing. Scott scoffed and picked up the ponytail, throwing it back at Vincent as Foxy went after the hair, pouncing on Vincent.

"Dear god not again" Vincent shouted as he was pounced on.

"Good Foxy! Good boy! Who's a good boy! Who's a good boy!" Scott chuckled, petting Foxy as the animatronic soaked up the attention. Vincent sat up and brushed off his clothes. "Hey Scott." Vincent said happily.

"So how was it? Exciting, right?" Scott laughed, looking Vincent over. "You're not in a suit for one. That's a start."

"Yep pretty exciting. After your call anyways it was boring at first. Yep but I had a close one there." Vincent chuckled standing up.

"Good Foxy! You got rid of that ridiculous ponytail!" Scott laughed, noticing the short hair.

"Not good it took a while for it to get that long." Vincent complained running a hand through his now short hair.

"It was ridiculous!" Scott laughed. "You looked like a girl!"

Vincent crossed his arms in annoyance.

Scott noticed the crossed arms and laughed, walking over and patting Vincent's head. "Oh don't take it so butthurt. It was cute on you." Scott chuckled.

Vincent smiled a little and turned head away from Scott as a slight blush could be seen on his face. Scott chuckled, seeing the blush and patted Vincent's cheeks, smiling happily.

"Aww is little brother blushing? How cute!" Scott chuckled.

"Oh shut it Scotty." Vincent grumbled. Scott rolled his eyes before kissing Vincent's forehead softly.

"Better?" Scott chuckled.

"I guess." Vincent sighed looking back at Scott. Scott chuckled, stepping back with a bit of a blush on his own face.

"looks like i'm not the only blushy one." Vincent chuckled.

"Ah shut it." Scott mumbled, turning away. "I'm just embarrassed having to do that to adult you."

"Not like anyone would see here other than the animatronics nothing to be embarrassed about. Plus it's just brotherly love." Vincent said with a smile.

"Yeah. Brotherly love." Scott mumbled, before clearing his throat. Vincent raised an eyebrow looking at Scott with a smirk. "What is there more than brotherly love from you Scott?" Vincent asked.

"I-i-it's nothing ya perv." Scott mumbled, turning away and walking quickly to the office.

Vincent chuckled smiling and shook his head following Scott back to the office. Scott grumbled, hearing his chuckling and shook his head as he felt his face heat up in a blush. "Idiot. Trying to embarrass me and being a perv right in a children's place..." Scott grumbled.

"Not like anyone's here beside us." Vincent chuckled leaning in the doorway.

"That's no excuse!" Scott scolded. "This is still a children's place, and deserves to be treated as such."

Vincent rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Idiot." Scott grumbled, picking up the security camera pad and flipping through it. "Next thing I know you're going to be hitting on me saying 'no one's here, it's fine!'" Scott grumbled. "Hell you probably would, knowing your creepy mind."

"Never know" Vincent chuckled.

"Roadkill." Scott grumbled, setting the pad down and tinkering with the phone.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Whatcha doin there Mr. Ring Ring" Vincent asked.

Happy cheery music started playing over the loudspeakers as Scott tinkered with the phone more before stepping back, clapping his hands, pleased with his work.

"Alright. Gotta set up, get ready for the kids, and you need to get out to the party hall and play with the kiddies." Scott said.

"There already here?' Vincent said a little surprised.

"Some show up early. Some just show up as a daycare of sorts." Scott shrugged.

"Fun no break for me then, eh it's not like I get sleep anyways." Vincent sighed.

"Eh it's just for the morning. Now go take care of the little brats." Scott mumbled, messing around with the computer.


	20. Chapter 19 - The kid

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed walking down the hall to the party room. He could already hear several children's voices, sounding sleepy and tired as they chattered among themselves. Vincent stretched as he walked into the party room and yawned looking over the room. Several children were gathered around something, while one sat lonely on the stage, holding a small purple bunny doll. Vincent walked over to the kid on the stage. "Hey kiddo." Vincent said cheerfully. The kid jumped, startled as he gripped the bunny tighter, but relaxed as he saw Vincent.

"H-h-hello." The kid mumbled, his voice quiet.

Vincent smiled at the kid. "What are you doing over here, don't you want to hang out with the others?" Vincent asked.

"T-t-they w-w-won't let m-m-me." the kid mumbled, looking down at his bunny. "I s-s-st-stutter t-too m-m-much."

"Ah I see, you don't mind me sitting with you." Vincent asked.

"y-y-you c-can." the kid mumbled.

Vincent sat down next to the kid. "Don't worry bout them there just been stupid k kiddo." Vincent said.

"Th-th-they n-never l-let me pl-play." The kid mumbled, looking sadly at the over kids. "I-I-I w-want to b-but th-they m-make fun of m-my ta-talking."

"They just don't understand." Vincent sighed.

"E-e-especially C-c-Carolyn. S-she h-hates m-m-me." the kid sighed.

"Im sure she doesn't hate you it's probably something else kiddo." Vincent said comfortingly.

"S-sh-she does. Sh-sh-she m-m-makes m-me f-fall and h-h-hurt myself." The kid mumbled, sounding like he was crying a bit. "S-sh-she st-st-steals m-my b-bunny." The kid sniffled.

"Here i'll talk to her is she here?" Vincent asked. The kid nodded, pointing over to the group where a young girl sat proudly, talking to another kid rudely in a snotty voice.

"I'll be right back okay kiddo." Vincent said standing up. The kid nodded, watching him go across the room to the girl. The girl noticed Vincent coming and turned to him, her arms crossed and her head high in a prideful manner.

"Carolyn I presume." Vincent said.

"Yes that's me." Carolyn scoffed.

"May I talk to you." Vincent asked.

"If you must." Carolyn said, looking at him boredly.

"Away from the rest of the kiddo's if that's alright with you miss Carolyn." Vincent said.

"Very well." Carolyn huffed, striding away from the group, signaling the other kids to stay put.

Vincent followed rolling his eyes but smiled. Carolyn turned sharply to look at him the bored expression still on her face as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"So miss Carolyn why do you make fun of the kid who's all alone over there?" Vincent asked.

"Oh. That idiot. He deserves what he's getting. It's his fault he doesn't know how to speak properly." Carolyn huffed, rolling her eyes annoyed.

"He may be nervous or it could be a mental condition you know." Vincent sighed.

"Hmph. Doesn't excuse that he should know to speak properly and clearly. He's below the respect of any normal child such as myself." Carolyn scoffed, clearly uncaring.

"If I was a child would you consider me a normal child?" Vincent asked.

"No." Carolyn scoffed. "You're clearly just as bad as he is, if you're defending him."

"And why wouldn't you?" Vincent asked.

"Because you're clearly just as low as he is." Carolyn scoffed.

"Oh really? You'd be impressed at some kids that you consider low can do. But how is it so clear to you miss Carolyn?" Vincent asked.

"For one, you're defending him. So you clearly have no knowledge of the subject, and therefore is none of your business." Carolyn huffed.

"Defending someone is only sensible. You'd be surprised. I consider it to be my business because no one should feel alone like he is." Vincent said.

"He's done this to himself. He's chosen to be the idiot that he is." Carolyn huffed. "Besides, it's his fault he's so much less advanced than any normal child. Clearly you suffer the same fate. You're both idiots."

Vincent sighed. "He's not an idiot he may have a mental condition and can't speak without a stutter Carolyn, but that doesn't make him an idiot nor does it make it his fault. He's not less or above you just by how he talks. Call me whatever you want just don't bully him anymore alright." Vincent said with a gentle smile.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my daddy." Carolyn scoffed. "I don't take orders from idiots. And I certainly don't take orders from you."

"Because you never know what people are capable of when they get bullied and pushed around to much." Vincent grumbled.

"Hmph. What are you going to do? Send me to my room? HA!" Carolyn scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Trying to keep my head in the right ma'am okay, so please just listen to me. You don't have to get along just don't be as mean." Vincent grumbled.

"Hmph. You can't tell me what to do. I do what I want." Carolyn huffed.

"Okay i've tried being nice with you Carolyn." Vincent growled. Carolyn looked up at him, unflinching with that constant snotty expression.


	21. Chapter 20 - A story

"You know I know a true story of a lonely kid who was bullied by kids like you. Do you wanna hear or are you too stuck up too see what your words and actions can do to someone." Vincent said with a smile.

"Hmp. It's not bullying. It's simply putting the lower intelligent where they belong." Carolyn scoffed. "Bullying is hurting without reason. I have a reason. The world is better off without such idiots to drag everyone down."

Vincent laughed a little and then took a deep breath. "Just do you want to hear the story or not kid." Vincent said.

"Fine. What's your stupid story?" Carolyn rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"So just imagine some kid that you consider lowly okay. He or she is just sitting in a car with some normal person driving. They have all the things you've said and done to them running through there mind as they watch the world pass by through the window." Vincent said. Carolyn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she listened.

"The person stops at a gas station to have a break from a long ride and this is the time that that kid is finally done with being told hurtful words and being hurt now you may think it's fine because you have your so called reason but they're done and fed up with it. In this time period of the car ride they have come up with a plan and this is the time to start it." Vincent said with a smile.

"Hmph. It's their fault they're hurt for even listening to the words in the first place." Carolyn huffed.

"So as the person who was driving goes into the store the kid gets out of the car he has two thing with him as he gets out. One is a hardcover book in hand and the other is a knife hidden in his or her pocket." Vincent smirked.

"Hmph. Sounds stupid." Carolyn grumbled.

"Wait for what this kid has in store. So the kid walks into the store unnoticed and walks up to the person who was driving and says. 'I think there's something wrong with the car' and of course the person follows them out to the car and inspects it." Vincent said.

"Hmph. So obviously a trap." Carolyn grumbled.

"The lady who was driving doesn't expect anything from the kid and can't see anything wrong with the car. The kid now has the hardcover book raised knowing if he uses just enough force he can knock the lady out and drag the body somewhere easy to dispose of." Vincent smiled happily.

"Hmph. A book wouldn't be good enough to knock someone out." Carolyn rolled her eyes, speaking as if everyone should know this.

"Maybe if use the flat side but hit someone hard enough in the temple with the corner of a book and they could be but that's off my story. But he tries to knock the lady out much to his displeasure he misses his mark and hit the lady in the face the lady of course is surprised so he starts to reach into his pocket." Vincent growled and reached into his pocket. Carolyn still looked unimpressed, bored looking, even.

"He pulls out a knife and tell her how much he is feed up with the pain he has had to endure in his head and body. She stupidly decided to run into the forest even though the boy more agile and had practice keeping his pace and followed her. His intent now very clear." Vincent chuckled.

"Hmph. Stupid lady." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"She was very, but once again off of the story." Vincent smiled bring a hand to his face. "So the lady trips spraining or twisting I can't remember the details on that. Making her slower and more open to the boy." Vincent chuckled.

"Hmph. Should have just thrown the knife and killed her." Carolyn huffed.

"Oh but what's the fun in that plus the knife happen to have the kids name he couldn't leave any evidence right. Once again off topic. But she eventually fell again and too tired to actually run again. The boy caught up to her as there was the howl of a pack of wolves and or coyotes in the distance well not to far off I guess if I judged right." Vincent said.

"Hmph. How do you know all this anyway, if no one else was around." Carolyn scoffed.

"I'll tell after the story of my knowledge of this very true story." Vincent chuckled a little to happy. "But he once again told her of her wrongs and why he was doing what he was, begging for her life because she had a husband and a kid family who loved her and so boldly said she loved the boy who she ripped from his home." Vincent growled a little.

"Hmph. So obviously lying." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"He squatted down next to the lady and with a tight grip grabbed her arm and started to cut up the blood vein in her arm as she begged and cried for forgiveness." Vincent laughed. Carolyn sighed boredly, fiddling with one of her hairs.

"She said she cursed him and would haunt him as he broke her ankles to make sure she couldn't get away from her impending death of eaten alive by the wolves and or coyotes. Boy did she really show her true face and not hide behind her facade after that." Vincent laughed. Carolyn scoffed, but didn't interrupt.

"As he walked back to the gas station he could hear her screams in the distance and the feeling of freedom over flowed him. Free of all thoses words that cut him down that hurt them." Vincent smiled happily.

"So he killed her. Great story. How long did it take you to make that up?" Carolyn scoffed, giving sarcastic clapping.

"A killer is never believed when he tells of his murder." Vincent smiled. "Like I said it's a true story you want to see the knife the boy killed her with?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, totally true. The real killer wouldn't tell. So clearly it's not true." Carolyn scoffed.

"Ever heard of killers gilt that would make them tell tho im not say the boy has any. He's only guilty for not going home afterwards but that's something I can't ever redo." Vincent sighed.

"Hmph. Good story. Really. Can I go now?" Carolyn sighed boredly, standing up to go.

"You wanted your answer of how I knew this story if the two were alone right. I never answered that plain and simple." Vincent said.

"You're going to say it was you." Carolyn scoffed.

Vincent sighed. "You ruined it. I was going to pull my knife out when I said it." Vincent said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Carolyn rolled her eyes, starting to walk away.

"I know you don't believe me, maybe cause you don't know me." Vincent said following her.

"Nor do I want to. Besides. The story's so obviously fake." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because I skipped a ton of details and lots of backstory because I still like my privacy." Vincent said.

"Yeah, yeah. You can stop trying to scare me. It's not scary." Carolyn sighed.

"I never meant it to be scary I was just telling what happened to me when I was pushed to far. I guess I was kinda hoping you'd be understanding like my sister would have been." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Scary murder story over. Still not scary. Good work making it up though. You've got quite an imagination." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"Never meant for it to be scary. Not made up I could show you exactly the book, knife and spot where I left the lady. I could have been really descriptive but I decided not to be. Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Just because I see things you don't doesn't mean I made it up they really are there." Vincent grumbled.

"No point in it. There's obviously nothing there. So there's nothing to show." Carolyn scoffed.

"Point taken. Scott said the same thing. So that's why I have no reason to hide it not like anyone will find her so no charges towards me." Vincent chuckled.

"So you're trying to scare me into being nicer to that idiot over there. Sorry, but i'm not convinced." Carolyn huffed, walking away up to the kid and snapping something at him, making him jump in fear.


	22. Chapter 21 - Anger

Vincent twitched a little seeing her still being mean to the kid and growled angrily. Carolyn snatched the bunny from him, as the kid cried and begged for it back. Vincent walked up to Carolyn and grabbed her arm that was holding the bunny. "I said stop, damn it." Vincent growled angrily. Carolyn huffed, trying to snatch her arm back.

"This is none of your business. Now go away and leave us be." Carolyn growled, gripping the bunny tighter. Vincent's grip tightened. "I'll leave when you at lest temp to act like a respectful person than a snobbish little brat. God you're the first kid to get on my nerve and piss me off." Vincent snapped.

"Hmph. Then maybe you shouldn't be working here, with your kind of attitude." Carolyn scoffed,her grip tightening on the bunny as the boy gasped, begging Carolyn not to hurt his bunny.

"What a nice one a friendly one. My sane side. Drop the bunny Carolyn now. It's not yours nor will it ever be, so keep your hands off other's property. Didn't your parents teach you any better." Vincent snapped.

"Well I like it, I think i'm going to keep it." Carolyn chuckled, as the boy gasped and started to cry.

"By how you're acting right now you are not normal, you are worse than a bully. You're just like that lady who ripped me from Scott, Carolyn, John, and the rest of the kiddo's" Vincent hissed.

"Hmph. Why should I care. It's just a bunny. Not like he's going to be missing anything." Carolyn rolled her eyes.

"To that kid what you said is like saying you don't need your arm. It's just an arm, you're not going to be missing anything." Vincent chuckled with a smile.

"He doesn't need it. It's just a bunny." Carolyn rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Than you don't mind if I take an arm from you." Vincent growled.

"It's not his arm. It's a stupid, stuffed bunny." Carolyn growled, digging her nails into the stuffed bunny's seams as it started to tear, making the boy cry in fear and beg her not to hurt it any more, that she was going to break it.

"Your making him cry drop it." Vincent hissed.

"I don't care. He doesn't need it." Carolyn huffed, as ripping noises could be heard and the boy wailing.

Vincent's angered expression dropped and he gained a happy expression. "Now look what you've done. You've gone and broken the poor bunny who didn't do any harm to you. Making this kid cry and here is a place of smiles you're the one to blame for making his disappear." VIncent said.

"Hmph. He shouldn't have made it so easy to break." Carolyn huffed.

"You know what's easy to brake as well. Skin, blood vain's, some bones. All fun to see the person you do it to plead to stop what you're doing cause you're simply an angel and they love you." Vincent chuckled.

"Hmph. You can't hurt me. You'll get in trouble." Carolyn scoffed.

"Oh but you see I can. I've been in far worse situations." Vincent smiled.

"Well now he has no use for it. So we shouldn't be having this argument." Carolyn scoffed.

"What argument? I was never arguing I was simply replying." Vincent chuckled his grip tightened.

"Might as well finish what I started then." Carolyn scoffed, ripping the bunny further as the boy stared at her, tears running down his cheeks and looked at her as if she were killing his best friend. Vincent grabbed Carolyn's hair with his other hand and growled. "Look at that expression. Is that not pain and fear." Vincent hissed. Carolyn let out a shriek of pain as she growled, trying to get him to let go.

"You know what pain and fear dose to a person do you?!" Vincent asked angrily. Carolyn hissed, trying to get away.

"Look at him look at what you have done. Fix what an idiotic blind bully you've become, thinking it's alright to hurt someone who is reaching for help." Vincent hissed angrily. Carolyn growled, still trying to get her hair loose.

"Let go! It hurts, let go!" Carolyn shrieked.

Vincent only gripped tighter on her hair. "I know it does. But what hurts worse is the pain you have put him in. He did absolutely nothing to you and you put him in pain. You can see for yourself right now. If I see you being mean to him again I don't think I can hold back those exact feeling I had in that forest." Vincent hissed letting go of her hair and arm.

"Fine, whatever. Take your stupid bunny back." Carolyn threw the bunny back in the boy's face, stumbling back gripping her hair pained. Vincent shook his head and walked away from the two and huffed as he sat down at one off the tables closing his eyes and resting his head in his hand taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"Okay, you told me you were in control. What the hell was that." Scott's voice said, sounding angry.

"Go ahead and scold me.I also said I can't handle extremes very well. Just be happy I didn't do anything worse." Vincent hissed, annoyed at the extra pressure Scott was putting on him.

"Oh no you did way worse. Okay, I know Carolyn is a brat, but you can't just go and drag kids by their hair, Vince!" Scott said, sounding like he wanted to be shouting.

"Then maybe she should learn to treat kids who have issues better than some puppy to be hit and kicked at." Vincent snapped.

"Nobody is here to be teaching her how to act, Vince. That's her parents, and her school's job. Not ours. You can't take things like this into your own hands Vince! God!" Scott sighed, sitting in front of Vincent.

"Well her parent and school aren't doing any good in this world if they let her be so… so…. cruel. He did nothing he can't help that he stutters, he's not dumb he's not an idiot, he's a kid reaching out for a friend and she is going to push him to far." Vincent said sounding like he was about to either cry or punch something.

"Vince. You don't know anything about her. You don't know her life. Don't take things into your own hands to teach her things she's obviously not going to listen." Scott scolded.

"I don't wish to know someone who treats kids like him, like that. Obviously I got that when she didn't seem to get that I have been in the same place that he is in and I don't want him to snap like I did the first time and kill her. But no one ever understands. There so thick skulled and don't think to try an understand." Vincent grumbled slamming his head into the table.

"Vince. You need to calm it. There's kids like her out there, and a ton of them. And not every one of them you can change. Carolyn's a lost cause. Just leave her be." Scott sighed.

"Just you watch one day i'll show everyone what happens when you push someone to far." Vincent growled

"Vince. Calm. It." Scott growled. "Before you end up snapping and killing her. You got lucky the first time. But people notice when a kid goes missing.".

"When there not an orphan" Vincent grumbled.

"Well she's got parents. And if you end up snapping and killing her, guess who the first prime suspect is." Scott pointed at Vincent roughly.

Vincent sighed already knowing Scott was pointing at him. "You want me to calm down. Let's get off this topic or save it for later. I'm trying to calm myself down. I was way too close to losing it." Vincent grumbled picking his head up to look at Scott. Scott's voice hid just how furious he looked, his eyes holding back absolute fury at Vincent.

"Fine. But you're lucky no one else is here to tell the manager you just pulled a little girl by her hair. Calm down and cool off. Just avoid Carolyn and just watch the other kids." Scott growled, standing up and walking away.

Vincent sighed seeing Scott walk away and looked out over the kids as he sat there with his head on the table.


	23. Chapter 22 - Kind soul

The kid from earlier walked up, holding his now tattered bunny close.

"Thank you for saving my bunny." The kid mumbled softly.

Vincent looked over at the kid. "No problem kiddo. It's something anyone with a reasonable mind would do." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"You didn't have to talk to Carolyn. I think she hates me more now." the boy sighed, sitting next to Vincent.

"I had to try and get her to be nice. Though it seems that failed , annoyingly. Sorry if I made her hate you more kiddo." Vincent apologized.

"It's okay. It's kinda my fault. She likes seeing my reactions." he sighed.

"Not really your fault that she is so cruel to you. Don't ever think it's your fault unless it is directly your own action." Vincent said. "Be smart about what you say and do they both affect others around you."

"I kinda like her, even though she's mean to me." The kid sighed. "She's pretty."

"That why you stutter around her, you seem to be talking just fine right now." Vincent said. The boy nodded, looking down at his bunny.

"Ah, nice to have a crush." Vincent said with a small smile.

"But she's so mean to everyone. I don't think i'll ever be able to talk to her." The kid sighed. "I guess there's no point in liking her then."

"Just gotta try. Don't give up on your dream's kiddo. Hmm… I think I got an idea it's a bit cheesy but hey it might work." Vincent said sitting up in the chair.

"W-what is it?" The kid looked surprised at him.

"Does she always sit in a chair or something like that? I'm sure you at least watch her from afar." Vincent asked.

"She always sits in the one next to Foxy." The kid nodded, pointing to said chair where Carolyn was sitting neatly, like some sort of princess.

"Okay. Here we go, here's the tough part." Vincent said taking a pen out of his shirt pocket. The kid looked curiously at what he was going to do.

"Can you grab one of the coloring pages over there." Vincent asked pointing over to one table with little fun activites to mess with. The kid nodded, getting up and grabbing a paper, handing it back to Vincent. Vincent took the paper with a smile. "Hmm…. not much of an artist of drawing but I am one with music. Tell me some things you like about her kiddo." Vincent said.

"Well… I like that she's really pretty." The boy blushed, looking down at his bunny. "I like how smart she is."

Vincent nodded jotting things down on the paper. "Okay continue anything else details if you can." Vincent said.

"I really like how blue looks on her." The boy mumbled, his face dark red in a blush. "I like how confident and in control she is."

Vincent nodded again. "Hmm… anything else the more we have the better it is." Vincent said.

"She's really funny. And really fun to play with." The boy mumbled, a small smile creeping on his cheeks. "And, well, there's a lot of other stuff, but i'm too embarrassed to say."

"I see, that should be good enough at least okay now let's put words together here. While I work on this do you want to draw some pictures for her. Trust me girls like when you do sweet thing for them. Even if they won't admit it to your face." Vincent said. The boy ran to another table and started coloring in a coloring page.

"Let's see here basic first two paragraphs with how pretty and smart she is simple enough right." Vincent muttered as he started to write.

"Since when do you do love advice?" Scott chuckled, looking over his shoulder. Vincent jumped a little at Scott's voice. "Wha - when, how long have you been there?" Vincent said surprised.

"The whole time." Scott laughed, looking at the paper and reading it. "Pretty… smart… you know you're supposed to leave your love affairs at home, right? No romantic stuff in the workplace." Scott laughed.

"I'm helping the kid out. This isn't for my own reasons." Vincent huffed.

"Aww. I thought it would finally be the day when you confess your feelings and I kick you into the dirt." Scott chuckled.

"Great to know i'm already rejected." Vincent said rolling his eyes as he tapped his fingers on the table.

Scott laughed, sitting next to Vincent. "So what's this all about?" Scott chuckled.

"The kid who Carolyn was bullying actually likes her. But it's not like he could just tell her and she always sits in the chair next to Foxy. So I was going to write a little poem and then leave it in her spot tomorrow with the kids drawings. Cheesy I know but I don't want the kid giving up on love." Vincent said.

"You realize she's probably going to reject him outright." Scott looked skeptical.

"If it was me i'd rather know if I have a chance or not. If he's rejected he doesn't if he's not then hey I helped someone right." Vincent said sounding hopeful.

"Fair enough. But if he gets his heart broken, I told ya so." Scott shrugged.

"I know but i'll help him out I can't give up on him." Vincent said.

"Vincent the love consultant. Has a nice ring to it." Scott laughed.

"Hey now I don't want to many people to know." Vincent said with a slight blush.

"What, that you specialize in love matters? I'll be sure to recommend you to everyone I know." Scott laughed.

Vincent sighed. "I'm only going to let the kid with a freebie others would have to pay." Vincent chuckled.

"Aww Doctor Vincent, Love consultant. wonderful. My neighbor runs a love business." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Nah the worst you have to deal with is if I can't sleep and feel like trying a recipe or playing a tad on my piano." Vincent sighed.

"Oh great. He plays piano too. I'll just get the noise complaints ready." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Others in the complex actually like it they say it helps them relax. But whatever." Vincent shrugged.

"No playing beyond 10 and we'll be best friends." Scott grumbled.

"I'll try to remember that." Vincent chuckled. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, wrap it up. Shift's almost over. And the sooner we leave, the sooner I can stop getting the urge to tug on that little tuft on the back of your head." Scott chuckled.

"You can't rush love Scott. What makes you want to tug on it?" Vincent asked.

"Simply put, it's cute." Scott chuckled, standing up and tugging on the stub.

Vincent smiled a little as a bit of blush appeared on his face.

"Now hurry it up. That ponytail's just too cute for one tug." Scott chuckled, tugging on it a bit more. Vincent huffed and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm going to get you for that Scott." Vincent mumbled.

"Of course you will." Scott laughed.

"Just let me talk to the kid then i'll go okay." Vincent sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course. Offer him your ever wise love advice." Scott chuckled.

"Just to get the drawings so I can have everything all together tomorrow." Vincent huffed.

Scott laughed. "Whatever Purple." Scott chuckled.

Vincent stood up taking the poem he was still working on with him as he walked over to the kid. "Hey kiddo. I got to be going i'll have this done and i'll drop it off tomorrow when I come in for work. I can drop off the picture's if you want." Vincent said.

"I-i'll give them to her." The kid nodded, looking up from his coloring of a yellow colored Bonnie.

"Okay kiddo." Vincent smiled but raised an eyebrow at the yellow bonnie instead of the normal purple color kids would use. The kid noticed Vincent looking at his drawing and smiled.

"It's Spring Bonnie." The kid explained.

"Ah cool." Vincent said not knowing the 'Spring Bonnie' the kid was referring to. The kid nodded and continued coloring, the eyes in, which were a strange purple color, and looked strangely like people eyes, as opposed to the cartoonish look of the animatronics. Vincent shook his head figuring it was just his schizophrenia making his see human eye's instead of the cartoon one's. "Well see ya tomorrow kiddo." Vincent said with a smile and friendly wave. The kid waved happily before continuing to draw, leaving the feeling of the drawing's eyes following Vincent around the room.


	24. Chapter 23 - Pranks

Vincent shivered as he exited the building at image of the eyes almost burned into his vision as he closed his eyes.

"You, uh, okay? You look like you saw something creepy." Scott said, walking with him.

"I'm fine just my mind playing tricks on me." Vincent sighed.

"Ah. You're seeing things?" Scott nodded, familiar with Vincent's hallucinations from time to time.

"I'll be fine once I can sit back and relax." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"Ah, but I owe you toast. I'm not one to hold back on my promises." Scott chuckled.

Vincent smiled tiredly. "Thanks bro." Vincent said happily.

"Oh uh, another thing about night shift. If you, uh, start hallucinating the animatronics, that's kinda a side effect." Scott said.

"I think I can deal with that. They can join the party I guess." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah, weird shit happens with the hallucinations. Stuff moves on it's own, that sort of shit." Scott said.

"Ah fun. More time thinking that i've completely lost my mind." Vincent grumbled.

"Yeah. One guy complained of having complete blackouts too, so watch for that." Scott said.

"So basically. Be careful your normal shit is going to get worse." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah. Basically." Scott shrugged.

"Always hated the black outs. I never knew why i'd be where I was or why I had something in my hand. Never constant." Vincent grumbled.

"Eh. I've gotten a couple. Mostly Foxy showing up, being creepy. Yeah, I need to remember to warn the future night guards in my next tape." Scott sighed.

"Yeah they probably would like to know that." Vincent chuckled.

"Then again, I could just leave it out and scare em." Scott chuckled.

"Up to you. If you hadn't told me it wouldn't have even phased me sadly." Vincent said.

"And here we are. Toast is in the top cabinet, above the microwave. Toaster is somewhere. Knock yourself you. Literally." Scott said as they came to his apartment.

"Oh so kind." Vincent chuckled.

"Yes. Knock yourself out so I can hang your naked body from my balcony." Scott chuckled.

"I think people would like that little more than you think" Vincent smiled.

"I know. And I also know you have no dignity whatsoever, so therefore I can make a profit from everyone getting a free show. Also you will have pink paint on you." Scott chuckled.

"I'm not a monkey to dance to you beat. And hell no on that pink paint." Vincent hissed.

"Oh then you'll love this." Scott grinned, opening the door to reveal he'd painted the apartment pink. Vincent cringed and hissed seeing the apartment's color.

"Looks lovely doesn't it!" Scott chuckled,walking through the apartment happily. "Complements the gold well."

"If you say so." Vincent grumbled.

"And better yet! Look what I did to yours!" Scott said happily.

Vincent physically paled and froze where he was. "What?" Vincent said in almost a whisper.

"Oh, purple and pink? Perfect together." Scott chuckled.

"Oh im so going to get you for that." Vincent growled.

"But you haven't seen it yet! It's beautiful!" Scott laughed. "I left the kitchen and the bathroom purple, the hallway's striped, and the bedroom and living room are pink." Scott chuckled.

"Wonderful to you. Hell to me." Vincent grumbled.

"Go on, admire my artwork. I promise you'll love it." Scott chuckled.

Vincent grumbled as he walked over to his apartment room and gulped. Opening the door, he was met with his entranceway being a blinding hot pink making him cringe once again as he had to basically drag himself to walk any further into the room. The hallway was a light pink and lavender striped hall, with a soft pink colored carpet. Vincent shuttered at seeing his favorite color next to the one he despised. He forced himself to set foot on the soft pink carpet, cringing with every step. He reached the meeting spot of his living room and his kitchen, seeing the kitchen had indeed been left purple, but the living room was a hot pink everywhere, with the furniture being changed to complement it. Vincent took a deep breath as he looked around. Inside he could see the bedroom as well having been changed to a bright pink as well, with even his bed being bright pink and girly. Vincent shuttered and looked away from the room.

"It's beautiful, no?" Scott laughed, setting the plate of toast down.

"Out of all colors why pink." Vincent grumbled.

"Because it's pretty." Scott laughed.

"Maybe to you." Vincent huffed.

"And now you're stuck with it." Scott laughed evilly, running out the door and closing it behind him, going back to his own apartment.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I can always repaint when I have the chance to. But first thing's first." Vincent said picking up the plate of toast.


	25. Chapter 24 - Second night

"I'm back here!" Scott called from the office, hearing Vincent come in.

Vincent smiled a little and sighed out in relief as he walked back to the office. Scott was spinning around in the chair, fiddling with the phone and trying to jam a tape in.

"Sup bro." Scott mumbled, looking intently at the phone.

"Nothing much. What are you up to." Vincent chuckled.

"Ah, nothing. My shift's over and yours is beginning. Second night's always more fun. At least for me." Scott mumbled.

"Can't wait to see what they got in store today." Vincent sighed. "So since you've been here longer i'm guessing you know all the animatronics names and such right." Vincent asked.

"Yep. The fox is Foxy. The bear is Freddy. The chicken is Chica. The bunny is Bonnie." Scott mumbled.

"What about this ….. uh….. Spring Bonnie?" Vincent said curiously.

"Spring Bonnie? He's, uh, kinda off to the side. He's been out of commission for a while." Scott said, looking surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." Vincent said.

"Ah." Scott nodded. "Well, while we're on the topic, anything else you want to ask about?"

"On your recording last night you mentioned something about a bite of 87' what the hell's that?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, that's a company thing. Y-y-yeah, some kid was playing around, and one of the animatronics snapped, and bit the kid. T-took his whole frontal lobe off" Scott circled around on his head where that would be, indicating the whole forehead would be gone. "Kid was essentially lobotomized. No emotions, no feelings, no nothing."

"Wow poor kiddo." Vincent said with a surprised expression.

"Yeah. I-it's amazing he was still breathing and living after that. Y-you'd think he'd be dead but nope." Scott nodded.

"Will to survive. It can make you endure lots of things just because you want to survive." Vincent said.

"Yeah. I can only wonder where that poor kid is now." Scott shivered.

"We can only hope somewhere happy where he dosen't have to deal with an animatronic." Vincent said.

"Anyway, company rules says I have to throw that in, I imagine so they don't get sued or something." Scott shrugged.

"Who knows." Vincent shrugged.

"Anyway! Enough of that! I'm taking off, and it's your turn to play with the robots." Scott clapped his hands, standing up and exiting the office.

"See ya later then." Vincent called as he walked into the office and sat down in the spinny chair.

"Yep!" Scott called, as he could be seen leaving through the cameras.

Vincent sighed and leaned back in the chair and grabbed the pad. "Let's see here everyone still in check i'm guessing." Vincent said flipping through the cameras. Everyone was in place so far, thankfully. Vincent nodded and reached over to the phone and played the message that was left. "Let's see what any other information you got for me bro." Vincent said as he leaned back in the chair and spun little lazily in it.

" _Uhh, Hello, Hello! Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_ Scott's voice said through the phone, sounding like he was in a rush.

"Fun. On it." Vincent said flipping through the camera's again.

" _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights."_ Scott said, sounding nervous. " _There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. "_ Scott added.

"He was active last night. Ah great blind spots, lest I can check them. No never imply the actual danger." Vincent said with a roll of his eyes.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_ Scott said cheerfully before there was the beep signaling the message was over.

"Hmp Foxy not wanting to be watched he seemed like an attention whore. Of course I do. Yep see ya later Mr Ring Ring." Vincent chuckled. The pirate's cove camera on the pad went out, leaving static with the alert 'audio only'.

Vincent sighed seeing the alert. "Great just great." Vincent grumbled. There was growling and scuffling over the audio, and the clanking of a footstep.

"Already want to get me huh Foxy." Vincent grumbled. Foxy stopped moving, apparently realizing Vincent could still hear him.

"Oh you realized huh. Well this is going to be fun." Vincent chuckled as he rolled over to the west halls door where Foxy normally ran down. "let's make sure the others are there still." Vincent said flipping to the stage. Bonnie was gone from his spot, though thankfully Chica and Freddy were still there.

"Where did you go Bonnie?" Vincent said flipping through the camera's. He quickly found Bonnie in the closet, staring at him in the camera.

"Trying to be sneaky there Bonnie." Vincent chuckled. The power bar could be seen dropping significantly in his indicator.

"The hell i'm only using the pad why are you dropping so much." Vincent hissed. Almost as if in response the power bar dropped more.

"Fuck you too power. Hmmm ….. where would that power box be anyway in this place." Vincent said. Flipping through the cameras he spotted the power box on the stage, right behind Freddy and Chica.

"Great so I have to get them to move before I can fix this shit." Vincent growled. "Okay so Freddy moves around in the dark so I have to let this go out before he'll move and Chica I don't know about you." ' _I could make them chase me, lead them away…'_ The logical part of his mind suggested.

"Yeah but then what. Be cornered when I get on the stage to fix the power. I have the flashlight I can see where i'm going if I let the power drain." Vincent argued back. ' _Just lead them away, or get behind them where they can't see you.'_ His mind argued back.

"Yeah but how much time would that take. And there's a risk as well of them just turning around and bam i'm cornered." Vincent grumbled. ' _Then sit here. Run out of power.'_ His mind huffed.

"Ugh fine, fine you win damn it." Vincent grumbled standing up. He could feel the smugness in his mind as he checked the cameras one last time to make sure. "I should probably go through the east hall due to Foxy. Bonnie is going to be annoying most likely. Freddy and Chica are the main one's I have to deal with." Vincent sighed flipping through the camera's

Chica moved on camera, stepping to the front of the stage.

"Oh you're moving now Chica great." Vincent grumbled. His power reduced to fifty percent, and his clock indicated it was four AM.

"One more hour at fifty percent. I could probably wait it out but who know's how long that will take before the power drops completely." Vincent sighed. There was the sound of metal clanking at the west hall, as Foxy came running. "Shit" Vincent cursed running over to the door and slamming the button. The door stayed open though, as the button gave a beep.

"The hell another problem to deal with. Stupid damn place." Vincent growled. The metal running got closer as there was growling in the hallway. Vincent hissed as he looked over at the other door. "I could run for it." Vincent said. Foxy came skidding into the hallway, growling as he got into pouncing position. Vincent sighed seeing Foxy. "Or not." Vincent grumbled. Foxy growled, lunging forward, his jaws wide. Vincent quickly dodged Foxy's lunge. Foxy ended up biting into the seat, growling as his jaws were filled with the padding of the seat. Vincent chuckled as he ran out the door towards the stage. Chica had moved away, leaving him with only Freddy, whose eyes followed him around the room. Vincent shuttered seeing Freddy's eye's follow him. ' _Remember, he's just a stupid robot. You're smarter than him. Just go in, fix the power, and run back as fast as you can. How fast can that bulky frame go, after all.'_ His mind told him.

"Right. Just get work done quickly." Vincent said walking up to the stage. Freddy slowly turned his head as Vincent came up to the stage, always keeping his eye on him as Chica came down the hall as well, and there was growling from Pirate Cove.

"Come on not right now." Vincent hissed. Chica took a step forward, and Foxy gave a mechanical laughter.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games." Vincent growled

Foxy approached, his eyes a bright glowing red as he snapped his jaws.

"Foxy back off. Or do you want more chiar or maybe wall to taste." Vincent grumbled. Freddy turned his head before taking one step towards Vincent.

"Back off to you as well Fazbear." Vincent hissed. Freddy ignored him and continued approaching.


	26. Chapter 25 - Fighter

Vincent growled and looked between the two animatronics. "Just built tougher than your real counterparts but your guys are still machines." Vincent grumbled to himself. Freddy stepped off the stage, as a strange musical tune could be heard from him.

Vincent growled angrily reaching into his pocket. "I am in no mood to play with you guys. Back off." Vincent hissed. Foxy growled, rushing towards Vincent, his jaws wide to take a bite.

"Still machines with joint easily seen and open wide for an attack." Vincent said dodging Foxy again.

Foxy growled, turning his head and trying to chomp on Vincent's arm. Vincent pulled his arm back only to get the sleeve stuck on one of Foxy's teeth. Foxy growled, biting down on the sleeve and shaking his head, growling. Vincent was pulled forward a little and growled pulling the knife out of his pocket. "Let go you damn fox" Vincent hissed. Foxy quickly tried to bite his way up the sleeve, getting closer to his arm.

"You're not getting an arm Foxy" Vincent hissed slicing at Foxy's jaw close enough to where he cut a wire on his jaw. Foxy's jaw hung loose as he screeched, stumbling off.

Vincent shook his arm and looked at Freddy. "You want to try me huh bear." Vincent growled. Freddy growled, apparently angered by the harming of Foxy and started walking faster. Vincent hissed as he gripped his knife tighter looking at Freddy. Freddy's eyes had a slight red glow to them, his jaws opening for a bite.

"If the fox isn't getting me then neither are you bear." Vincent growled. Foxy lunged at him, but just as he was about to take a bite, there was the chiming of the bell signaling 6 am, and Freddy froze where he was. Vincent chuckled "Guess your just gonna have to wait for tomorrow huh." Vincent smirked. Freddy blinked at him for a moment, before robotically turning and returning to the stage with Chica and Bonnie, Foxy slinking back into Pirate's Cove, glaring at him from the shadows. Vincent shook his head and put his knife back into his pocket. "Now to help that kid out. This pocket right yeah." Vincent grumbled taking the neatly folded paper out of his pocket and walking over to Pirate's cove. Foxy stayed glaring at him, but stayed put. Vincent smiled at Foxy before putting the paper down on the table in front of where Carolyn would sit. Setting the paper so the words 'To: Carolyn' neatly written would be shown.

"Bro? You alive?" Scott called from the entrance, as there was the jingling of keys.

"Yep! Surprisingly." Vincent called as he walked back over to the stage.

"Wow, night two. I knew you could do it." Scott said, sounding unimpressed.

"You guys got some kind of power problem you know." Vincent said getting on to the stage and walking over to the power box.

"Yeah… that's kinda the bad thing about this place. No, uh, well, no power all the time. The power's faulty, basically what i'm saying." Scott said, sounding uncertain.

"Yeah I could tell my power was draining a lot faster this night." Vincent sighed opening the power box and messing with some of the wires.


	27. Chapter 26 - Mechanic

"Yeah, that kinda happens. The power glitches out and drains." Scott shrugged.

"They should get an actual electrician out to figure out what's up. I can only do so much." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh no. That would be caring what happens to us." Scott laughed.

"Yeah I guess. I can only try to fix what I can then." Vincent sighed.

"Eh, don't worry about it. W-woah! What did ya do to Foxy!" Scott gasped, seeing Foxy.

"I was merely protecting myself. He shouldn't have tried to bite my arm off." Vincent said

"Yeah but still bro… you did some real damage." Scott mumbled, trying to fix Foxy's jaw. "Foxy was always my favorite, ya know. He kinda has a charm to him."

"I'll fix him up when I can okay." Vincent rolled his eye's. "I don't see how you could like them they try to kill both of us almost every night. God damn it I see what made my power drain fast this wires off." Vincent grumbled.

"Well of course i'm not liking him when he's trying to killing us, but he's kinda charming. He likes to play around a lot. And he does some pretty interesting stuff when you pay attention to him." Scott chuckled.

"Well good for him. But due to him im going to have to get a new shit he ripped my sleeve." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh he does that. He means no harm, bro." Scott chuckled.

"Means no harm? Ha he seemed to want to eat my arm very badly last night." Vincent scoffed as he stood up.

"Oh no. He just wants some attention, don't ya boy." Scott chuckled, ruffling Foxy's fur.

Vincent rolled his eyes as he closed the power box. "Sure glad I was able to take mechanics. Helps a lot knowing how mechanical things work and such." Vincent said brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Lucky for you. Maybe you can fix up Foxy while you're at it. He does have a concept of gratitude you know." Scott chuckled.

"I'm going to need a few spare parts and tools if i'm going to fix him up." Vincent said. "But this doesn't mean i'm becoming this place fixer upper."

"Ah, there's a break room if you want to look in there. It's not on the cameras, but I can show you." Scott said, motioning Vincent to follow him.

"Cool." Vincent said following Scott. Scott led him off to a heavily sealed off room, clearly built to keep the animatronics out.

"Wow looks like they really did know about the animatronics if this is so heavily protected and the steel doors in the office." Vincent said.

"Yeah. Too bad they didn't think to maybe protect the people inside." Scott grumbled, opening the door to show the break room, looking a lot like a spare parts room.

"Right, but oh well what can we do." Vincent shrugged walking into the room. What stood out to Vincent was a large, yellow almost golden bunny suit, similar looking to Bonnie, but looking aged, and broken down, off to the corner of the room.

"Is that Spring Bonnie there?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah. No one's really paid attention to him. Probably cause his springs are all busted to hell. One sudden movement and squish! Anyone inside gets squished." Scott said.

"Wow sounds painful. Poor guy i'll see if I can fix him up after I get Foxy." Vincent said. "Wonder if he get's up and walks around as well at night like the rest do." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh no, he doesn't walk. Nor would you want him to, honestly. Sadly I don't think he's really repairable. Unless you're suicidal enough to crawl inside him." Scott said.

"Interesting, well who knows you gotta try right. Though I don't plan going inside any suit here other than my own." Vincent said. "Anyways let's see here anything I can use to fix up Foxy." Vincent said walking over to the spare part's.

"Well, if you want to fix him up, crawl right inside. Didn't know you were that suicidal, but just a warning, it's a long and slow way to die." Scott shrugged.

"You can normally fix anything up from the outside. Just trickier to at times." Vincent said.

"Well, if you really want the extra work of watching him along with the others." Scott chuckled.

"I like him. The loner and deadly. Kinda rings me doesn't it." Vincent chuckled.

"If you really want that, there's always Foxy. He's been alone." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah but he has friends. Spring here doesn't, alone and away from everyone. Plus Foxy's still up and going not all that broken. Spring is considered broken and is the oddball. I've always liked the oddball's." Vincent said.

"You're an oddball. Well, oddball would be putting it nicely." Scott chuckled.

Vincent chuckled. "Yeah so he's perfect for me. Foxy works for you alone and seems like something else but really just a nice guy, who has friends but he seems like he doesn't." Vincent said.

"Yeah yeah." Scott rolled his eyes. There was the sound of children's voices from the party hall, the children apparently arriving.

"Looks like the kiddo's are here." Vincent said.


	28. Chapter 27 - Little too far

"Showtime. I'll be surprised if this whole thing with Carolyn works out." Scott sighed.

"Can only hope right." Vincent said standing up. "I'll fix up Foxy tomorrow before the kids come in. They still have to seem real to the kids right, it'd ruin it if I worked on Foxy while they were here."

"True enough. At least you won't have to worry about Foxy tomorrow night." Scott shrugged.

"Yep, that will be nice." Vincent said. There was the sound of Carolyn laughing and a paper ripping from the party hall.

"Seriously?! What kinda joke is this! You like me?! Wow, you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" Carolyn laughed as there was the sound of the boy crying.

Vincent sighed and clenched his hand.

"Vince." Scott warned, glaring at Vincent, seeing the clenched hand.

"Y-y-y-you're what? Sorry? Ha! This is the most pathetic thing i've ever seen. And you're just weak!" Carolyn laughed, mocking the boy's stutter.

Vincent looked over at Scott obviously holding back anger. There was the sound of a slap from the party room, and crying.

"Aw! Look at the little baby! He can't even take a hit!" Carolyn laughed as the boy cried more.

Vincent growled and turned to walk out to the party room. ' _I'll kill her. I'll kill this little brat! How dare she treat another person like this!'_ His mind ranted as Scott called after Vincent to stop. Vincent obviously ignoring him as he angrily stomped into the party room.

"Vincent! Stop! Get ahold of yourself!" Scott yelled after him, chasing him. In the Party room Carolyn and several other kids were crowded around the boy, grinning as they cornered him.

Vincent hissed as he stomped up to the group. "What the hell is going on here." Vincent growled. The group scattered, leaving Carolyn looking up at him boldly as the boy held his face, a red mark running from his eye to his ear.

"Ah, nothing. You can go." Carolyn said calmly, the boy flinching as she turned back to him. " This is nothing that's your business." Carolyn smirked, giving the boy a hard kick in the ribs as the other kids cheered her on as the kid whimpered in pain.

"Vincent. Leave right now. Just turn around and walk away." Scott growled.

"Stop it." Vincent hissed. Scott growled and grabbed Vincent's arm, ready to drag him away from the scene.

"I don't want to. In fact i'm going to keep doing it." Carolyn grinned as she kept kicking the boy, soft whimpers of pain coming out of him.

"Stop hurting him. How could you be so cruel and heartless." Vincent snapped angrily.

"Cause he's stupid. And so are you." Carolyn huffed, taking the boy's arm and twisting it.

Vincent growled and reached into his pocket. "Drop him now." Vincent growled.

"Vincent. No. Not here." Scott growled, trying to pull Vincent away.

"Why should i?" Carolyn huffed, not stopping.

"I'm not afraid to kill you." Vincent said starting to pull his arm back and the handle of the knife could he seen in his hand.

"I'll tell my mommy and daddy you said you were going to kill me." Carolyn huffed snobbily.

"So what they throw me in jail. I've had worse." Vincent growled.

"Vincent. Stop this right now. That is not what I gave you that knife for. Now step the fuck away." Scott hissed.

Vincent growled angrily his grip tightening on the knife before he scoffed and tunned around. "You are the one kid I despise Carolyn. You have no sense of caring or any human emotion. You're just like an animatronic, no they know better than you ever will." Vincent said harshly.

"At least I have friends. Unlike you." Carolyn rolled her eyes, and went back to torturing the boy.

"You don't have friends you have those who follow because they're afraid what you'll do them if they don't. Get that right and your life can be better than where it's going brat." Vincent growled putting the knife back into his pocket. Carolyn rolled her eyes as the boy begged to be released, as she ignored him and twisted his arm further. Vincent closed his eyes hearing the cries and angrily walked away back to the break room slamming the door behind him. ' _I'll kill her. I'll rip her limb from limb, just like the lady. Just what she deserves. No! Wait! I can stick her in a suit. Watch her little body get crushed.'_ His mind ranted, imagining ways to end Carolyn's life. Vincent paced back and forth in the break room trying to calm himself only getting angrier and angrier at Carolyn and eventually growling and going over to the spare parts in the corner. "I can't just let my mind think on her I have to do something. Keep my mind off of it."

' _Kill her. And her little cronies too. Stick em all in suits and watch them get crushed.'_ His mind egged him on.

Vincent had a wide smile creep it's way onto his face at the thought but shook his head. "No we've gone this far without losing it just a little longer keep it together." Vincent grumbled messing with a few wires and parts seeing how each part worked with each other.

' _What's wrong with losing it? We've got nothing to live for. We shouldn't even be alive. Why do you want to be normal so bad? No one would ever know. We could kill her just like we did the lady that took us away from Scott. No one ever suspects poor, tortured, shy little Vincent.'_ his mind scoffed at him.

"Everyone just now heard what I said." Vincent argued.

' _Lure them back here after everyone's left and kill them.'_ his mind egged him on.

"They wouldn't be heard from back here I guess." Vincent said looking around.

' _Stick them in the suits. Or chop them up and get rid of them later. No one would ever know it was us. We can just hide out in here before Scott comes in so no one sees us enter, then kill them and get rid of their bodies. No one would ever know.'_ His mind persuaded him.

Vincent sighed. "Wouldn't be all that hard. Hide the bodies in the suits then get rid of them. Simple." Vincent said with a smile. His mind started imagining all the ways he could kill the children, and their expressions as he killed them. Vincent chuckled happily at the images in his head.

"Vincent." Scott came into the break room, sounding angry. "What. The. Hell. Was. That." Scott growled.

Vincent looked over at Scott. "I got angry" he said simply as if it was obvious.

"I know you did. You just threatened a little girl with death." Scott growled, stomping up to Vincent and looking at him angrily.

Vincent sighed and looked away. "I know that. So what it's not like I did kill her."

"Yeah but I know you well enough to know you would kill her if you could." Scott growled.

"Me kill kids. I maybe a little messed up in the head but not that messed up." Vincent sighed.

"Vincent. Don't talk to me like I don't know you. I'm your brother. I should be the one to know you best of all." Scott growled. "And I know full well with you that when you threaten someone you mean it."

Vincent sighed. "And so what if I do mean it. What are you going to do about it Scott." Vincent hissed.

"I won't put up with any more killing with you. One time was enough, but not any more. You kill these kids, i'll stop being your brother." Scott growled.

Vincent blinked in surprise at Scott and then sighed. "Fine I won't kill them." Vincent grumbled.

"Good. I hope you mean it." Scott grumbled.

"I mean it. But if I keep it then she has to go." Vincent huffed.

"Good. I'm going home now. I'm trusting you with these kids." Scott said, opening the break room door to leave. "You get caught killing these kids, i'm not bailing you out. Nor am I sheltering you."

Vincent rolled his eyes and waved a goodbye to Scott.

"I figured that" Vincent grumbled as he left, casting one last glare at Vincent as he closed the door behind him and left. Vincent let out a soft sigh of relief.

 _'Perfect now we can do what we we're talking about without him getting in the way.'_ Vincent's mind chuckled. Vincent smirked and walked over to the door. ' _It's been so long since we've done this. Oh it's wonderful to be back in business.'_ His mind laughed.


	29. Chapter 28 - Vengeance

Walking over to the party room Vincent thought carefully on how to get the kids to follow him back to the break room. ' _We could lure them there with the promise of candy or something. Kids love candy and secrets.'_ His mind thought.

"But that would be a little too suspicious right. I mean there at least told not to take candy from strangers right." Vincent muttered.

' _Make something up. Tell them there's a secret back there.'_ His mind suggested. ' _The curiosity will be too much for them.'_

"Like I wanted to make up for my acts and want to show them something cool." Vincent said with a grin.

' _Precisely. We think so alike.'_ His mind chuckled. ' _It makes me so proud.'_

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm just doing what I want, you just happen to help sometimes." Vincent sighed. Carolyn and the kids were back to sitting at their table, as the boy had apparently left. Vincent smiled seeing the kid had left so he wouldn't have to hurt him. Walking over to the kids with a friendly smile. Carolyn noticed him and scoffed, looking annoyed at his presence.

"Hey kiddo's what are you up to?" Vincent asked happily.

"Nothing much. What are you doing back?" Carolyn huffed.

"I wanted to make up for letting my anger get the best of me." Vincent said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Carolyn scoffed.

"Well I know a really cool thing back there that they keep under wraps till big holidays and occasions I was wondering if you kiddos would like to see it." Vincent said with a happy smile.

Carolyn for once looked fascinated. "Okay." Carolyn said cautiously, as her and the other kids got up.

"Follow me." Vincent said turning around and motioned for the kids to follow him down the hall. The kids followed cautiously, torn between their caution and their curiosity.

"Right in here kiddos" Vincent chuckled opening the door to the break room for the kids.

The kids went into the room, looking a bit confused as they saw nothing but Spring Bonnie and the plain look of the break room. Vincent walked in closing and locking the door behind him already starting to laugh. The kids looked around, confused.

"I don't see anything. Where is it!" Carolyn demanded.

Vincent burst out into a maniacal laugh looking extremely pleased. The kids looked at him confused, not knowing what was so funny. Vincent reached into his pocket and looked at the kids with a wide smile.

"Tell us purple man! Where is the special holiday stuff!" Carolyn demanded.

"You'll see real soon brat. Real soon." Vincent chuckled pulling his knife out. Carolyn's eyes went wide as all the kids took an instinctive step back.

"Let's see here. You're always the one hurting others and being perfectly fine with it now. Huh Carolyn." Vincent said grabbing one of the kids arms with a very tight grip.

"L-l-let him go!" Carolyn growled, looking scared.

"Why should I listen to you you're not my parents." Vincent scoffed pulling the kid close to him.

"Y-You're hurting him!" Carolyn protested, taking a step forward.

"He deserves it." Vincent hissed pulling the knife to the kid's throat. The kid whimpered, beginning to cry as Carolyn froze.

"C-c-carolyn…" The kid sniffled, reaching out for her.

Vincent chuckled and started to put pressure on the knife digging it into the kid's throat.

"T-Timothy.." Carolyn gasped, starting to cry a bit.

Vincent laughed seeing Carolyn starting to cry and dragged the knife across Timothy's throat before letting him go. Timothy gasped, gripping his throat as he fell to the floor, dark blood spurting from his little throat. Vincent kicked Timothy's side still laughing. Timothy gasped, a dark pool of blood surrounding his body as life slowly faded from his eyes.

"TIMOTHY!" Carolyn screamed, running over to Timothy's side.

Vincent walked up to the other kid's. "Now lets see who's next." Vincent chuckled.

"Timothy! Please! Come back to us! Get up Timothy! Get up!" Carolyn sobbed, shaking Timothy's body as he didn't move.

"You'll work." Vincent said grabbing another kids arm.

"Toby! No!" Carolyn sobbed, gripping her hair as she watched in panic.

"Toby huh." Vincent chuckled pulling the knife back with a wide smile. Toby tried to fight back, trying to push past Vincent's arm to run to Carolyn. Vincent's grip tightened as he stabbed forward at Toby. Toby gasped, ducking and avoiding the knife, just tearing at his shirt.

"Oh come on Toby it'd be over quicker if you just cooperate with me." Vincent said.

"Let go, let go, let go! Let. GO!" Toby yelled, kicking and screaming as Carolyn was frozen in place, too shocked to do anything.

"Such an annoying brat. Maybe if you had only listened to the warnings all around you." Vincent chuckled.

Toby only fought harder, trying to pry Vincent's arms apart with all his five year old strength.

Vincent smirked at Toby's fight to get away from him. "You think you're stronger than me kid. I've fought all sorts of animals and have to deal with these animatronics at night. Your pathetically weak." Vincent laughed. Toby started breathing hard, his panic overwhelming him as he tried to get away. Vincent laughed again and took another jab at Toby. This one went into his chest as he he gasped, still trying to fight even as he was dying. Vincent sliced down as much as he could before pulling the knife out of Toby's chest. Toby wheezed as the knife sliced more, Carolyn finally snapping out of her shock and running over to try and save Toby. Vincent smiled letting go of Toby's arms and throwing him to the side as he turned to look at the other kids. Carolyn ran to Toby, gripping his hands as she begged him to stay with her, him wheezing his last breaths.

"Eenie meenie miney moe." Vincent chuckled walking up to one kid. The boy's eyes widened as he backed up, reminding Vincent of a scared rabbit.

"Hmm…" Vincent hummed with a thoughtful expression before grabbing the kid by his head.

"Oliver!" The little girl cried out, holding her arms out in fear, the ends of her little pigtails getting soaked in tears.

Vincent looked over at the little girl and smiled as he placed a hand on Oliver's chin.

"Run Samantha! Get someone!" Oliver yelled out, looking fearfully at Samantha.

"No! Big bwother!" Samantha cried, not moving as she looked at Oliver. "Don't hurt big bwother! Pwease!"

"Oh and why shouldn't I. He was just as mean and heartless to that poor kid." Vincent hissed.

"Big bwother was just following! Pwease!" Samantha cried.

"Than he's no better. He could have stood up for the kid. But no." Vincent growled his grip tightened on Oliver's chin and head.

"Please! Not in front of her!" Oliver cried, his own tears leaking down his face.

"Here i'll show some kindness for you at least backed off, little rabbit." Vincent chuckled before quickly moving his hand from Oliver's head and to the other side of his head and twisted. There was a crunching sound as Oliver went still, his dead eyes still wide in shock as he was limp in Vincent's arms.

"OLLIE!" Samantha cried, her small voice ringing off the walls, tears running down her face as she looked at her brother. Vincent chuckled as he threw Oliver's dead limp body at Samantha's feet.

"Don't cry so much little one you'll join him soon." Vincent said with a wide smile.

Samantha dropped to her knees, gripping Oliver's cheeks and trying to get him to 'wake up', her own tears dripping down onto Olivers.

"Big bwother!" Samantha cried out, shaking Oliver's body desperately. Vincent sighed shaking his head with an amused expression. Samantha looked up at him, looking so helpless now without her big brother. Vincent only smiled back at her and pulled his knife back out. "I could make this simple or hard up to you kiddo." Vincent said.

"Why did you kill big bwother!" Samantha wailed, her yellow dress and helplessness reminding him almost of a helpless little chick.

"Hmm… I guess I could give you a fitting death like your brother here." Vincent said. Samantha, sniffled, before darting past him to try to get to the door.

Vincent laughed seeing her run over to the door. "You can't." Vincent said in between breaths of air. Samantha reached the door, finding herself too short to get to the door handle.

"SOMEONE HELP! HE KILLED MY BIG BWOTHER!" Samantha yelled into the cracks, trying to claw her way out of the door.

"No one can hear you or get in if they possibly did kid. I planned this perfectly." Vincent said smugly. Samantha sobbed, sniffling as she slid down the door, weakly hitting it.

"Big… bwother…." Samantha sobbed.

Vincent grinned walking up to her. "Come on little chick don't you wanna see big brother?" Vincent chuckled putting his knife back into his pocket. Samantha shook her head, still sobbing as she found herself cornered.

Vincent laughed manically once again as he grabbed her by the head. "Come on chick it's not all that painful." Vincent laughed with a crazed smile. Samantha wailed as he got a handful of her hair and pigtails as she swung from his arm, struggling to get away.

"L-l-let her go! She did nothing wrong! She was just doing what Oliver did!" Carolyn growled, looking up from Toby at Vincent, her eyes red and raw from crying. "She didn't know any better! She's only three!"

"How many other kids have said that to you Carolyn. How many people have to tortured and picked on have pleaded for you to stop? Well i'm only showing you the consequences of actions like your own." Vincent hissed placing his other hand on Samantas chin and adjusting his other one.

"She did it because Oliver did it! She didn't know what she was doing! Don't punish her for trying to act like us! She only did it because we're bigger and she thought she was acting big!" Carolyn hissed as Samantha cried, trying to push Vincent's hands away.

Vincent's grip tightened on Samantha. "And so she would have ended up like you. Hurting those who are fighting their own demons and now they have to deal with you another demon. So with you gone, her gone, them gone, im protecting other kids like me from snapping like I have." Vincent growled twisting hard and pulling up. Samantha gasped, her little neck snapping as she went limp.

"No!" Carolyn cried, dropping to her knees and gripping her hair, watching in horror. "Sammy… i'm so… so… sorry…" Carolyn gasped, new tears dripping down her face.

Vincent dropped Samantha's limp body before turning to face Carolyn.

"You… you MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" Carolyn screamed, breathing hard as she looked like she'd snapped on her own.

Vincent smirked looking at Carolyn. "Looks like I made miss Carolyn angry." Vincent chuckled. Carolyn wheezed, looking at him, her own snapped craziness showing in her eyes.

"So kid you believe my story now." Vincent laughed putting his hand in his pocket again, but kept a careful eye on Carolyn. Carolyn growled, reaching into her dress pocket and pulling out her own knife, pointing it at Vincent.

"You…. you won't get away with this. I'll ensure that. I'll ensure you never rest till you've paid for what you've done." Carolyn hissed. "i'll kill you. In this life or somehow else. And if I fail, i'll make you wish you were dead."

Vincent smiled. "Oh but I will get away with it, just you watch me, Oh wait you won't. Go ahead and try I don't get sleep that much anyways. I've heard that before kid, try something a little bit more original." Vincent chuckled. "I'd like to see you try kid."

Carolyn growled before charging at him with a yell, holding her knife out to stab him. Vincent rolled his eyes dodging her. She stumbled, falling as the knife fell out of her hand. Growling she rolled over on her back, looking at Vincent with eyes of hatred. Vincent smiled looking at her and messed with his knife a little.

"Poor little Carolyn." Vincent chuckled. Carolyn growled at him, still stubborn enough to fight.

"Still gonna try and fight when you know who will win." Vincent said. Carolyn growled, sitting up and starting to stand. Vincent growled and went for a kick to Carolyn. Carolyn wheezed as the kick hit her, knocking her to the ground as she started to cry.

"Doesn't feel nice to be kicked huh." Vincent chuckled.

Carolyn whimpered, wiping her eyes as more tears flowed. "Please, Purple man. Stop. Let me go." Carolyn whimpered.

"Why should I? Because you'll change your ways, that's a bunch of lies." Vincent hissed.

"I will! I promise! Let me go, purple man!" Carolyn sniffled.

"Promises are always broken." Vincent growled.

"P-p-please. Don't kill me!" Carolyn cried.

"Give me one truly good reason why I shouldn't end your despicable life right now kid." Vincent growled.

"Y-y-your friend Scott said not to hurt us." Carolyn said weakly.

Vincent looked surprised before shaking his head. That doesn't matter i've broken that already haven't I" Vincent growled.

"B-b-but he said he wouldn't be your brother anymore." Carolyn sobbed. "Just let me go! I won't tell Scott, I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life!"

"I know i've made that choice but he won't find out, i'll make sure of that." Vincent growled.

"Then why keep me alive? You've killed everyone else. What's stopping you now?" Carolyn growled.

"I like to see the true faces of my victims. Like the lady everyone else in this world hides it. I've only meet a few who don't hide behind a mask." Vincent growled.

"What makes me special then? The rest did just what I said. Why do they suffer for what I did!" Carolyn hissed.

"Everyone suffers for others actions. Just how live works." Vincent grumbled.

"You won't get away with this! Our mommies and daddies will come looking for us! They'll find you." Carolyn hissed.

"You don't understand that I will. There will be no proof that anything happened here. You underestimate how smart and cunning I am child. You judged by how I appeared to you in your eyes not for who I am." Vincent said.

"You can't get away with this forever. Someone will find us eventually. And then they'll find you." Carolyn hissed.

"No one will ever find you. Just like my first victim. I will be careful and precise in what I do. No flaws." Vincent smirked. "Now shall we be done with this stalling and finish this off."

"Then i'll make sure you get caught." Carolyn growled defiantly.

"Ha! i'm smart and clever and know how things work in life. It would take a lot to stop me kid." Vincent laughed gripping his knife tightly.

"Clearly you don't know enough." Carolyn growled bravely, looking away. "It's okay though. Adults miss things all the time."

"I know that I don't know everything. That is what makes me wise. But I will get away with this just you watch." Vincent said.

"I will watch. And i'll laugh when you get caught. Then we'll see who'll be laughing then." Carolyn hissed, staying where she was, apparently accepting her fate.

"We'll see who wins. We'll see." Vincent chuckled squatting down. Carolyn spat in his face, curling her hands into fists. Vincent growled annoyed. Carolyn glared at him, but didn't try to escape.

"You just want to piss me off even more don't you brat." Vincent growled. Carolyn scoffed, crossing her arms snobbily.


	30. Chapter 29 - Back on the job

"Has anyone seen Vincent lately?" Scott called out, his eyes focused on the name roster. "Vincent Bishop? Average height, kinda skinny, short stubby ponytail?"

"He hasn't come in today." Someone spoke up.

"Well, has someone called or checked up on him?" Scott looked worriedly for the speaker.

"I don't think so, we've been a little busy you know." The person sighed.

"Well, if someone could that would be great. I really don't want to have to get someone to cover for him after me." Scott sighed.

"I'll see what I can do Scott." The person said.

"Thank you… Victor." Scott said, glancing at the person's ID tag.

"It's the least I can do." Victor responded. Scott nodded before setting the name roster down and heading to the front, holding the door open for everyone as they left for the night. Victor had his phone out obviously trying to call Vincent looking a little annoyed as he walked past Scott with a small nod of thanks. Scott waited for the last person before stepping back in, locking the door behind everyone. ' _Oh Vincent, I hope you're okay. I only just found you again, I don't want to have to chase you all over the country just to know my little brother's safe.'_ Scott thought worriedly as he locked the front door. The normal quietness of the pizzeria took over and the few sounds of the clock ticking counting down till his shift started. Sighing he went back into the party hall, glancing at the animatronics.

All of them still in there place and seemed to be like normal animatronics.

"So guys. Just you and me again. You guys finally going to get the better of me and kill me?" Scott sighed.

There was no motion from the animatronics as the sound of the clock ticked almost with a beat.

"Hey there Foxy. Sorry, Vincent's being lazy today, so looks like you're out of commission for a while. But don't worry. I'll drag Vince back here and he'll fix you right up!" Scott said cheerfully as he passed Pirate's Cove.

The light at the beginning of the hall flickered like normal suggesting that it would need to be replaced some time soon as the light had slowly started to fade each night.

"Well guys, let's see if tonight's going to be a good night, or a bad one. See ya later guys!" Scott called, waving to the animatronics as he went down the hall, into the office. The table still somewhat disorganized with papers but in some fashion were organized as the quiet sound of the metal fan could be heard alongside the hum of the light's in the office. Sighing and shaking his head at the mess, Scott sat down in the office chair, turning off the fan as he normally would and got set up. There was a quiet tune from the clock in the party room, signalling that it had finally turned twelve and that his shift had started.

"And of course Vince isn't here. Ah well. Looks like i'm going to have to get back into practice. Haven't done this in a while. Oh well. It's showtime." Scott sighed, adjusting his security cap.

There was the very faint sound of gears starting up obviously from the animatronics starting up. Scott took a deep breath, feeling a bit of nervousness as he always did whenever he was in this situation. The soft creaking of metal moving could be heard already. Scott took a look at the pad, looking to see who was going to be moving tonight. Chica had already moved surprisingly as Bonnie was looking at the camera and Foxy had stayed put. Scott sighed, already knowing where this was going as he closed the left door.

"Not gonna get me this time Chica. I've learned well." Scott grumbled, flipping through the cameras. Chica had apparently moved to the kitchen and was messing with the pot's again. As Bonnie had disappeared from the stage with Freddy looking at the camera.

"Chica, stop messing around in the kitchen. Hello Freddy." Scott grumbled, turning on the light and glancing to look for Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't there but there was the sound of heavy footsteps either coming down the hall or away from the office.

"Nope. Not falling for this trick again- huh? What's up with the power?" Scott grumbled as his power seemed to be falling unusually fast. " _Yeah I could tell my power was draining a lot faster this night."_ Vincent's voice popped into Scott's mind. "Oh damn. That's why." Scott sighed. "Okay, change strategies then." Scott grumbled, opening the left door. Luckily there wasn't any animatronic there. Scott gave a small breath of relief. "I should probably fix the power. But night three is always one of the worse ones." Scott sighed. "And i'd have to get past Bonnie and Chica. Worse if Goldie shows up."

Almost if just saying his name there was a garbled sound coming from the pad. Scott's eyes widened as he looked back at the pad. The normally freddy poster was now a golden color with blackened eyes. "Well… shit." Scott gulped,taking his eyes off the poster. Setting the pad down, Scott held his head in his hands, already feeling the pressure of the job weigh on him. Out of the corner of his eye could he see a golden color.

"Fuck." Scott sighed, shuddering in terror. "H-h-hi Goldie."

There was an almost childish laugh from Goldie as he stared at Scott. Scott took a deep breath before darting out of the office, not caring what direction he was running so long as it was away from Golden Freddy. There was the familiar deep laugh from Freddy. Scott skidded to a halt in the party hall, looking around in panic for what he could use as shelter. There was the sound of the power going out as the place was now left in complete darkness. "Break room. Break room, break room, break room" Scott chanted as he headed for the break room, quickly running inside and slamming the door behind him. There was a chemically like smell in the break room that was normally not there.

"Shit. That door's not going to hold. Shit, shit, shit." Scot panicked, ruffling his hair as he paced, trying to calm his frantic mind and try to think of a way out of this.

There soon was the familiar fast pace steps of Foxy coming closer to the break room door.

Scott sighed as he pulled out the familiar tape recorder and tried to hold back the panic in his voice.


	31. Chapter 30 - Death?

"Hello, hello? Hey! Wow, day four. I knew you could do it." Scott said, trying to sound cheerful.

As the footsteps were joined by another pair of footsteps.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Scott sighed.

There was now the familiar sound of Foxy banging on the door, trying to get in; obviously. "It's- It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-i'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you Uh, when I did." Scott said, feeling tears in his eyes.

The banging didn't stop like it normally would have as it came back a little harder.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." Scott took a deep breath, trying not to sound like he was crying. "Maybe sometime you could, uh, check inside those suits, in the back room?"

The banging got louder but still the familiar four bangs before repeating. "I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." Scott chuckled weakly.

The banging got a little louder as the door seemed to start to give in. "Uh, I-i-i-i always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." Scott mumbled, backing away as the terror grew in him. The familiar chime from Freddy started up. "You know…" Scott's voice faded as he heard the tune. The door seemed to start to crack open as there was a low groan from either Bonnie or Chica.

"Oh…. no…" Scott whimpered, backing away into the wall as he hit the button on the phone to send the recording to Vincent. There was another banging before a screech that could be recognized as Golden Freddy's before the recording cut off.


	32. Chapter 31 - A strange call

There was the beeping from Vincent's phone, signaling Scott was calling and waking Vincent from his sleep. Vincent groaned as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone hissing at the bright light but reading who it was.

"What the hell Scott? Oh shit i'm late." Vincent grumbled seeing the clock on the phone as he answered the call expecting to be greeted with an angry Scott.

" _Hello hello, Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I, uh, knew you could do it."_ Scott's voice started up, sounding both terrified and cheerful.

"Scott what's wrong?" Vincent asked confused as he sat up in the bed.

" _Uh, Hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_ Scott said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears as there was banging on a metal door.

"Scott what do you mean by that. Tell me what's wrong?" Vincent said feeling a slight fear rise in him as he stood up from the bed.

" _i-It's- It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-i'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you when i… uh… when I did.'"_ Scott said, his voice fading off slightly as he could be heard sniffling and more banging could be heard.

"Scott you're actually scaring me bro, what's going on talk to me." Vincent said worriedly as he hurriedly walked over to his closet.

" _Hey, uh, do me a favor."_ Scott asked, sounding like he was trying to compose himself.

"W-what is it?" Vincent said putting on a clean shirt having the phone on speaker.

" _uh… okay, okay Scott. You're alright. You're alive. Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly normal. Just Foxy and Freddy breaking down the break room door, Golden Freddy's after my ass, i'm so dead…_ _***sigh***_ … _Okay, everything is fine. I'll get through this"_ Scott sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as harder banging could be heard.

"Scott what the hell is going there!" VIncent said.

" _Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_ Scott sniffled as there was louder banging. " _I'm gonna try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad"_ Scott gave a weak chuckle as there was the sound of the door starting to bust open.

"Scott what the heck is going on please let me know what is going on now." Vincent said worriedly as he rushed to the front door grabbing his hat and jacket.

" _I-i-i-i- Always wondered what was in those empty heads back there."_ Scott said nervously as the familiar Freddy tune could be heard in the background.

"Scott please what is going on!" Vincent said actually scared as he ran out the door and down the stairs of the apartment complex.

" _You know…"_ Scott's voice trailed off as a moan could be heard of either Bonnie or Chica. " _Oh… no… NO NO WAIT STOP!"_ Scott screamed as an animatronic scream could be heard and the sound of Scott being dragged. Vincent almost tripped hearing the screaming and shook his head as he ran out the complex. "SCOTT PLEASE BE ALRIGHT." Vincent shouted away from the phone as he ran down the street. There was gasping and gurgling from Scott in the call, and the sound of bones being broken. Vincent gulped as he continued to run as fast as he could to the pizzeria, fearful of what was happening to Scott.

" _Vincent… help…"_ Scott gasped in pain, as the call cut off.

"I'm on my way Scott please hold on." Vincent said as the phone buzzed signaling the call had ended as he raced to the pizzeria.


	33. Chapter 32 - The finding

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I was enjoying my winter brake but here it is. Chapter 32!

~ Verto

* * *

Vincent skidded to a halt in front of the pizzeria scrabbling to get his keys for the front. Inside he could see what looked like dried blood streaks running from the break room up to the entrance, as if Scott had dragged himself from the entrance to the break room. There was blood all over the front windows. _'Scott I hope your alright.'_ Vincent thought worriedly. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door, stepping inside and following the blood trail, grateful for the sun's early morning light. He followed it to the break room, where the door was broken in, large enough for an animatronic to get inside. There was an overwhelming stench coming from the room. Vincent covered his nose and mouth. "God what is that smell. I could have sworn I made sure it smelled fine when I cleaned up." Vincent grumbled looking around. The blood trail led towards the back of the break room, leading up to a blood covered Golden Freddy suit. Vincent froze seeing the blood covered Golden Freddy and walked up to it. The stench was strongest from the suit, almost overwhelming his senses as he approached. Vincent tried to ignore the smell as much as he could. _'Please oh please don't be what I think this means'_ Vincent thought worriedly.

"AHHHHHHH!" There was a child's frightened scream from the entrance.

Vincent jumped at the scream of the child as he spun around to look at the door of the break room. The kid from yesterday was standing in the doorway, looking horrified.

 _'Crap!'_ Vincent thought as he gulped worriedly. The boy looked at him in horror, backing away slowly.

"This isn't what it looks like kiddo. I swear." Vincent said. The kid turned and ran, looking back at Vincent with terror. Vincent sighed softly standing up taking another look at the bloody Golden Freddy with sorrow before running after the kid. The kid ran out the entrance, the door closed behind him as he pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. Vincent skidded to a halt and sighed seeing the phone in the kid's hand. "How do I explain to this kid that I literally just got here." Vincent grumbled worriedly.

"M-m-mommy…" The kid whimpered. "It's Jeremy. Th-there's a man, and blood everywhere…" Jeremy whimpered. Vincent gulped walking up to the entrance carefully. Jeremy sniffled, wiping his eyes as he shook in terror, listening to whatever his mother was telling him.

Vincent quietly opened the door and tapped Jeremy on the shoulder weakly. Jeremy jumped, dropping the phone as he looked at Vincent in terror.

"I know you're not going to believe me but I seriously just got here. I'm just as scared as you kiddo." Vincent said shakily. Jeremy whimpered, backing away. Vincent sighed seeing him back away and hung his head a little.

"D-d-did you kill Scott?" Jeremy whimpered.

"I'd never kill him. He ….. was my brother." Vincent said sounding like he was about to cry.

"T-t-then what killed him?" Jeremy whimpered.

"I only have one guess. You're not going to believe me, and if you do it'll ruin any good memories here for you kiddo." Vincent said taking a deep breath.

"Wh-wh-what killed Mr.-Mr. Scott?" Jeremy whimpered.

"As crazy as it sounds. The animatronics." Vincent sighed sadly.

"B-b-but they're not real!" Jeremy cried.

"They have a free roaming mode at night. They have been trying to kill me for the past two days." Vincent said with a deep breath and small sniffle.

"But they're so nice…" Jeremy looked at him with shock.

"They are during the day. They're just different at night. I think some kind of bug." Vincent said regaining his normal voice.

"W-w-what are we going to do…" Jeremy whimpered.

"For once I don't know kiddo. I really don't know. We could only clean up for the actual opening and report a de…. death." Vincent said shakily.

"B-b-but…. He's your brother…" Jeremy looked sadly at him.

Vincent nodded sadly. "Was my brother. And I was too late." Vincent started to weakly cry. Jeremy looked worriedly at Vincent.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy mumbled.

"I will. It's just after so long I got to see him again, and now he's gone. It's a little hard to take in." Vincent whimpered a little.

Jeremy looked at him with pity and hugged Vincent. Vincent was surprised at first but weakly hugged back crying softly. Jeremy patted Vincent's back.

"My mommy called the police." Jeremy sighed.

"Sensible adult." Vincent said weakly in between whimpers. Jeremy hugged a bit tighter before releasing Vincent. Vincent gave a weak smile as tears ran down his face. "Thanks kiddo." Vincent sniffled.

"W-we probably shouldn't move anything, so the police can see." Jeremy sighed.

"Right." Vincent said weakly.

"Is Scott… in that suit?" Jeremy whimpered.

"I think so. I never checked." Vincent said weakly taking deep breaths.

"You don't want to look inside, do you." Jeremy guessed.

"I don't want to see if it is him. I know you don't know how the suits work but I do. I don't want to see that… Especially of Scott." Vincent said softly. Jeremy nodded sympathetically, pulling Vincent along into the break room.

"We can at least look and see if there's clues to how he died." Jeremy said, walking around the break room.

"I guess." Vincent said sadly standing in the door looking at the room specifically at the bloody Golden Freddy suit. Jeremy walked around the room, looking at the different parts and looking for something Scott might have left as a hint of his death.

"Scott! I'm back! I couldn't get Vincent to answer! I don't think he was home!" Victor's voice rang through the building.

Vincent looked over at where Victor's voice was coming from. There was a stop to Victor's footsteps as he apparently discovered the blood. "Oh my god.." Victor could be heard murmuring.

"Victor." Vincent said walking over to where he heard his voice. Victor was paralyzed in the party area where he was, staring at the blood in shock.

"I know it's really bad." Vincent said softly.

"Did you do this?" Victor tore his eyes away to look at Vincent in shock.

"Why does everyone immediately think that? No I didn't. I just barely got here and was faced with this as well." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Well… looking at the scene…It kinda looks that way." Victor said.

"You are all messed up to think I would kill my brother." Vincent said sadly.

"Hey, people do all sorts of shit." Victor said, defending himself.

"I wouldn't do that. Scott's my brother and I just barely got to see him again and now he's gone. Damned animatronics." Vincent grumbled.

"Well… what now?" Victor looked at Vincent. "What do you want to do? Call the cops? Cover this up?"

"Kiddo's mother already called the cops, but can you do something for me Victor?" Vincent asked.

"And that is?" Victor asked, standing a bit straighter.

Vincent grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Victor. "Can you grab those things for me I was going to tonight but due to this incident I don't think I will have the time." Vincent sighed.

"Uh okay." Victor took the paper cautiously and turned to leave.

"Thanks means alot to me." Vincent said. Victor gave a grunt of acknowledgement and left the building.

' _Sometimes people are too easy to use.'_ Vincent's mind chuckled. Vincent turned around to walk back to the break room. Jeremy was staring at the bloody Golden Freddy suit, looking like he wanted to touch it but didn't want to disturb anything.

"Find anything kiddo?" Vincent asked from the doorway. Jeremy jumped, hearing his voice but shook his head.

"Ah." Vincent sighed as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Poor Scott. It must have been so painful and long, being in that thing." Jeremy said softly, looking back at the suit.

"Yeah it would be." Vincent said sadly as he walked over to the thing on the ground. Jeremy didn't notice him walking away as he took a hesitant step closer. Vincent squatted down now recognizing the thing as a recording device. Jeremy gulped before rushing forward and hugging the suit, crying. Vincent jumped at the sound of Jeremy crying and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry Scott. I said I was going to protect you…" Jeremy whimpered.

Vincent sighed and hung his head. "I was just too late." Vincent said softly. Jeremy let go of the suit, wiping his face of blood as tears ran down his cheeks.

"It should have been me, not you in that office." Vincent said sniffling a little holding the recording device.

"W-wh-why weren't you there?" Jeremy sniffled, turning to Vincent.

"Slept past my alarm. He must have filled in for me." Vincent whimpered.

There were sirens outside the building as the police had apparently arrived.

Vincent took a few deep breath standing up. "Looks like the police are finally here." Vincent said.

"I'll go tell them it wasn't you." Jeremy said, running out of the room, wiping the blood off his face.

Vincent nodded as he placed the recording device on the table and walked to the door giving a sad sigh as he stood there a little bit. "I'm so sorry Scott. I swear i'll get them back for this." Vincent said. ' _Just tell them it was an accident, that the robots malfunctioned. Or tell them he was trying to fix the suit and got stuck in it. Don't tell them about the kids.'_ His mind instructed him.

Vincent nodded as he took another deep breath walking out into the party room. There were several police around the building, with Jeremy talking to a tall man with longish hair and another one with slicked back hair, with a small boy with one eye looking similar to the other cop, trying to comfort Jeremy. Vincent gulped as he approached cautiously. The man with slicked back hair noticed him, nudging the other man as the two looked at him. Vincent waved weakly. "Hello officers." Vincent said weakly.

"You're the one who found him?" The man with slicked back hair asked, nodding to the back room.

"Yes sir." Vincent replied with a nod. The little boy looked at him curiously, clinging to the officers a little shyly. Vincent gave a weak smile and wave at the little boy.

"Did you see anyone leaving the building? Anyone that might have done this?" The one with slicked back hair asked.

"Easy up Kojuro. He's been through a lot." The other man said, patting Kojuro's shoulder.

"I was a little more focus on getting to my brother, I wasn't really looking if anyone else was around, i'm sorry sir." Vincent said.

"Would you feel more comfortable away from here? At the station, maybe?" the man offered kindly.

"Actually that sounds good." Vincent weakly chuckled. The officers nodded and motioned for him to follow them, the little boy naturally following close behind. Vincent followed them a little nervous to be around police officers and being away from the pizzeria where he couldn't keep an eye on the officer's search. The boy looked back at him, shyly slowing to walk next to him.

"H-hi." The boy said shyly, waving. "I'm Masamune."

"Hello Masamune." Vincent said shakily. Masamune smiled up at him cheerfully.

"Everything will be alright. My daddy always fixes everything." Masamune said happily.

Vincent smiled weakly. "I hope so kiddo. I hope so." Vincent sighed.

"Bontenmaru." Kojuro said sternly, saying something to Masamune that Vincent didn't understand, as Masamune nodded and response and sped up to walk with Kojuro. Vincent sighed as he followed behind them seeing the two talk and seemed happy. ' _This kid seems a lot like Scott's brothers. He's just as kind and thoughtful.'_ Vincent thought, looking at Masamune. The feeling of being alone started to come back to Vincent as he sighed sadly looking down. ' _Someone's going to have to tell Scott's family that he's dead.'_ Vincent's mind said. ' _I could try to get in contact with them and tell them but that would be a horrible way to say hello.'_ Vincent thought sadly. ' _For now we just focus on saving ourselves. It's going to be a lot of work framing Victor.'_ His mind chuckled.

The officers led him into the station, looking as pristine and clean as to be expected of police.

"Right this way sir." Kojuro held open the door to the interrogation room for Vincent.


	34. Chapter 33 - The mind's tricks

"Did you have anything to do with the bodies we discovered in the suits? Would they have any relation to Mr. Scott's death?" Kojuro sighed, focused on the questionnaire and looking rather bored.

"No sir" Vincent said "I don't know if they would be related or not sir." ' _Liar. You know all about those bodies. You know the kids killed him to get to you.'_ His mind grumbled.

"Do the names Carolyn, Toby, Timothy, Samantha, or Oliver have any significance to you?" Kojuro sighed.

"The name Carolyn has significance to me." Vincent said. ' _Of course it has significance to you. You killed her.'_ His mind growled.

"In what way does it bear significance to you?" Kojuro asked.

"It's the name of one of my adopted sisters. Has she gotten involved in something?" Vincent said with worry.

"One of the girls killed. Her name was Carolyn." Kojuro replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Vincent said.

"Is there any chance the girl killed might have been your sister?" The other cop, who he now knew as Terumune, asked.

"I don't think so but I haven't been able to keep in touch." Vincent said.

"Back on track, Terumune. Is there anyone you think could have done this?" Kojuro asked.

"Only person who I could think of that possibly could have done this is Victor." Vincent said.

"What makes you say that?" Kojuro looked at him, looking like he was doubting Vincent's words.

"He is always doing everyone's errands so he might have gotten sick off it for once." Vincent said.

"Where were you the night of the murder then." Kojuro said, looking at him critically.

"I was doing some late night shopping and had gotten side tracked on time forgetting to come into work." Vincent said.

"Do you have a receipt or something to prove this?" Kojuro asked.

"Yes sir." Vincent said.

Kojuro looked at the receipt before looking at Vincent with a skeptical look. "This says Victor Hill." Kojuro said.

"Really? The shopkeeper always gets our names mixed up." Vincent sighed.

"Very well. Do you have anything you would like to add that might help us in investigating your brother's death?" Kojuro said, still looking suspicious.

"Not really sir." Vincent said. "But if I do happen to figure anything out I will let you know."

"We appreciate your cooperation. Now, I imagine your work wants to get all cleaned up." Kojuro said, standing. "You may go."

"No problem sir. I'm quite sure. Thank you sir." Vincent said.

Kojuro nodded, standing up and holding the door open. "Have a good day." Kojuro said.

"Thank you sir. And you have a wonderful day as well. " Vincent smiled. ' _You lied. You lied straight into a pair of cop's faces.'_ His mind said.

"Victor Hill. You're next." Kojuro called out into the hall as Victor stood up, passing Vincent in the hall.

"I know what you did." Victor growled as he passed Vincent.

Vincent smiled as he walked by. "Have fun Victor" Vincent said happily.

"No. I know what you did. I know about the kids." Victor growled.

"What kids?" Vincent asked confused.

"You killed them. Carolyn, Timothy, Toby, all of them" Victor growled.

"Me kill kid's? You must be losing your mind Victor. I love kids." Vincent said with a happy smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Victor looked at Vincent confused.

"You are accusing me of the murders of the kids I swore to protect. Sounding a tad bit crazy." Vincent said.

"I… didn't speak. You feeling alright?" Victor looked even more confused.

"Oh, I guess my mind's making things up." Vincent sighed. Victor gave him a confused and slightly alarmed look, stepping past Vincent slowly.

"I just need to relax and calm down my mind's making things up now." Vincent grumbled. As he walked out of the station, there were various glares at him and mutterings of 'murderer' and 'liar'. Vincent hung his head not wanting to make eye contact as he walked back to the pizzeria. Even a tv he passed was spitting curses and cursing his name, calling him 'child killer'.

Vincent had picked up his pace trying to get away from the harsh words being thrown at him.

"You killed Scott." An officer growled at him as he passed Vincent. Vincent looked up at the officer with a weak smile. _'It's just your mind if he really said that he'd have handcuffed you. Stay calm composer remember we got to keep it together or else we'll get caught.'_ Vincent tried to calm himself down. A group of kids passed in front of him, their faces those of the kids he killed as they glared at him. Vincent gulped waving weakly with a weak smile at the kids. _'Just your mind playing tricks they are dead. And stuffed away from prying eyes. Keep it together'_ Vincent thought noticing his breathing increased sharply. As he reached the pizzeria, there were several other workers outside, talking, one of them appearing to be Scott, who noticed him and got a glare on his face. Vincent gulped and walked up to them nervously. The others noticed him and growled.

"Murderer." One muttered.

"Kid killer." Another one growled.

Vincent shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you, what was it." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"We said we're sorry about what happened to Scott. We worked with him for a long time. He spoke highly of you." The employee repeated himself.

"Ah. It'll be alright eventually. Oh. Really he actually spoke of me?" Vincent said.

"Oh yeah. He talked about you a lot. He really admired you." The employee nodded.

"That's a shocker." Vincent said surprised.

"He often referred to you as his 'lost little puppy'. He really missed you." The employee said sadly.

"I'm glad he missed me. I missed him." Vincent said.

"If you need anything we're all happy to help you. Scott was our friend too." the employee said, as the others nodded.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Vincent said. The employees nodded, patting his back as they passed him heading back into the building. Vincent sighed. "Okay we can do this not too hard so far, just be normal." Vincent sighed.' _This shouldn't be too hard. It's not like the kids are haunting me or something'_ His mind scoffed.

"Got to finish this night. Remember last night I do believe. Then I can be done with the night shift hopefully." Vincent said as he walked into the building already preparing himself for his mind's tricks. He got a cold feeling as he walked into the building, making him shiver. Vincent gave very quick looks around as he walked back to the hall of the break room. ' _Few hours till the shift starts. Damn that interrogation and waitting took way too long. Oh well not the first time I haven't had any sleep.'_ Vincent grumbled in his head as he walked through the party room. ' _Fifth night. It'll be strange not hearing Scott's messages or his voice.'_ Vincent thought.

"If only I had been here faster damn it." Vincent hissed as he opened the door to the break room. Seeing even the room had been cleaned out and the Golden Freddy suit had been apparently washed off. Sighing, Vincent approached the suit, still cautious of whether or not it was alive or not. The suit had remained still in it's slumped over position.

"H-hey Scott." Vincent said, trying to smile.

The suit remained still the blank black eyes almost tauntingly looking at him the mouth opened a tad. ' _I wonder if he's is still in there. If he's even recognizable.'_ He wondered.

' _Only one way to know, right.'_ His mind said. Hesitantly, he reached over to the mask, putting his hand on the bear's muzzle. The soft fuzz of the golden bear smoothed down under his hand as the head moved a tiny at the place of the hand. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the mask, preparing himself for whatever he was going to see.


	35. Chapter 34 - Samson Hill

Looking at where the mask would have been Vincent could see the familiar face of Scott his face apparently frozen with fear and pain and a helpless look in his eyes. Seemingly looking at him for help. Vincent gasped, falling back as he stared at Scott's face. The mask of the Golden Freddy clattered to the floor from being dropped.

"S-s-Scott…" Vincent mumbled, starting to cry again.

"Vincent, dude where are you?" A voice said walking over to the break room. "I swear i'm not going to take your shift, come out."

Vincent quickly wiped his eyes, sniffling as he tried to look like he hadn't been crying.

A man with spiked up black hair and Hazel eyes appeared in the doorway of the break room. "Ah that's where you went. It's almost closing time." The man said.

"O-of course." Vincent nodded, sniffling as he looked away from the Golden Freddy suit at the man.

"You okay?" The man said looking a little worriedly at Vincent.

"I guess. I mean, it's kinda hard finding out your brother is dead and you're being accused of killing him." Vincent sighed.

"I'd hate to be accused of killing my bro. I can imagine it must be hard on ya." The man said sympathetically.

"You've got a brother?" Vincent looked surprised. "You didn't really seem the brotherly type."

"Yeah, you'd never guess huh. Victor and me don't really act the same, huh." The man chuckled.

Vincent's eyes widened more. "Wow. Victor's your brother? Now I really can't believe it." Vincent said.

"Yeah we look and act nothing alike. But I love my little bro, even if he'd never believe that." The man laughed.

"I get the feeling deep down he shares that feeling." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Who knows, He's always got his head in the books. And hardly talks to anyone more than he needs, i'm sure he hardly even notices when i'm around him or rather much cares. But that's him." The man sighed. "Oh we haven't really talked much, names Samson, Samson Hill." The man said with a smile.

"Sounds like me and Scott, only reversed. As much as Scott would spit and grumble about me being around, he'd always know how to make me feel welcome and make me feel like he was my brother." Vincent chuckled. "Name's Vincent Bishop."

"Funny how that works huh. Brothers are interesting, one moment there cussing you out the next there being friendly. Nice to met ya Vincent." Samson said.

"True enough. The first time we met, he was all grumpy about me 'taking over his room' and did everything he could to push me out. And then right when my first day of school happened, I got cornered by some bastards, and Scott showed up and defended me. Even took a knife wound for me." Vincent said softly.

"Yeah Victor was like that as well when we were kiddo's he'd complaine that he was being overwhelmed by my stuff since we had to share a room as well. Tho I still say his books and such were everywhere I had my little space and he had the rest basically. If it weren't for our little sis Cathryn we'd probably have strangled each other to death by now." Samson chuckled. "Ah that's what big brothers are for protect our siblings, their family and we love you guys, no matter how much you can get on our very last nerves."

"On top of that we had to share with all his siblings. I imagine there were probably ten or more kids in that house, twelve if you count me and Scott." Vincent chuckled. "Poor Scott was squished between me and his baby siblings."

"Wow lot's of kids. It was only me, Victor and Cathryn but it was a small house. Cathryn got her own room tho out of the four bedrooms in our house. Victor was a little bitter about having to move out of that room into mine when she came around but he loves her so he gave in." Samson chuckled.

"Scott's family was kinda rich, so they had a bigger vacation house, then they had their small, nice little townhouse. His dad and mom were pretty old, from what I remember. So I imagine they had Scott a bit late in their lives." Vincent chuckled. "Someone's going to have to tell his family that he's dead. Poor Carolyn will be heartbroken."

"Ah never had the comfort of being rich my family was always just barely making it around. Dad always tried his hardest after mom's death. Hey at least she still has you so she can at least get over it after awhile just be easy with it." Samson said.

"Yeah. I was surprised to find just how strict his dad was though. Scott certainly wasn't a spoiled brat. He rarely, if ever, got what he wanted. With his dad, if you wanted something, you had to bargain for it." Vincent chuckled. "Hopefully. I just hope she doesn't blame me. As if I don't blame myself already."

"Ah father was hardly home and so I basically was a dad for my siblings. If we wanted something we had to work for it, unless your Cathryn she knew she could ask any guy for something and he'd get it just by her looks." Samson sighed. "I'm sure she won't. It wasn't your fault dude, it wasn't anyone's. It's just what happened. Sad and we wish it hadn't, but it did."

"Ah, with Scott's dad you had to give legitimate reasons why you absolutely could not live without what you were asking for." Vincent chuckled. "It was my fault. I should have been here. He shouldn't have had to do my job and take over. It should have been me in that suit. Not Scott."

"Tough dude to crack i'm guessing." Samson said with a smile. "No it wasn't things happen we can't go blaming ourselves on everything. You didn't know he didn't know no one did, if we had known what was going to happen no one would have stayed the night. If it should have been you then you would have been." Samson sighed sadly.

"Really tough. You had to absolutely need what you were asking for. Like you couldn't live without what you were asking for. Carolyn usually managed to get her way by dramatizing everything. Scott would just be all pissed off till he got what he wanted. Not that that was very different from his normal self." Vincent chuckled. "It was my fault. I should have been here. He shouldn't have had to cover for me. This was supposed to be my job. My fate. Not his."

"Ah sounds like a little bit of fun to hear." Samson chuckled. "I'm sure you had something you were doing and weren't thinking about work it's not your fault i've done that once. Things happen and plus if anyone with a tough life knows. Life isn't fair and probably never will ever be. Things happen that we can't stop or change as much as we wish it had."

"You were busy killing those kids and getting Scott killed." Samson added, his tone a lot darker.

Vincent was caught off guard by the last comment and looked at Samson in surprise. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard that last part Samson." Vincent said with hope that it was just his mind playing tricks again.

"I said you were busy killing those kids and running off like a coward, and getting Scott killed." Samson growled, now glaring at Vincent.

Vincent gulped worrisomely and shook his head looking away. "No" Vincent mumbled.

"Huh?" Samson looked at him, confused. "No what?"

Vincent looked back at Samson. "Uh something I was thinking about sorry." Vincent said with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah. Well it's closing time. Robots coming to life, that sort of stuff." Samson said, backing away slowly and looking at Vincent freaked out.

"R-right. Uh see ya around." Vincent said with a sigh. Samon nodded, before turning and leaving.


	36. Chapter 35 - Brother's anger

Vincent sighed as he sat down in the swivel chair. Scott's phone still sat on the desk, the last remaining piece of him, sort of marking his place here. Vincent sighed looking at the phone still wishing for the familiar tone of the phone signaling a message as he waited for the clock to signal that it was twelve. Suddenly the phone let out a little beep, signaling it had one last message. Vincent sighed as he clicked the play button nervously.

" _Hello hello! I'm assuming if you've heard this message i'm probably dead. Kinda figured that would happen someday with you, Purple.'_ Scott's voice said, his voice sounding a bit accusing of Vincent. Vincent sighed at the message and nodded.

' _Mmhmm. Though so. So tell me Purple. What was so important that you had to get me killed in order to do? Was killing those kids really more important than looking after your brother's safety?"_ Scott growled.

"I'm sorry. If I had known this would have happened I wouldn't have. I'm so sorry." Vincent said weakly.

" _I only want my brother's safety. Bullshit. You only want your own safety, and don't care who gets in your way. Even your own brother is a suitable sacrifice to keep your secret. Nobody and nothing is sacred to you. Well, of course, except for your own ass."_ Scott hissed.

Vincent shyed away from the phone. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wish it had been me, not you. I'm sorry so sorry." Vincent whimpered.

" _You're just sorry you've got nobody to hide behind when you're in trouble now. All that matters to you is your own safety. 'Fuck everyone else's needs, I take care of myself', right? 'It's my problems that matter. Me and my poor schizophrenia to hide behind for all the bad things I do. I can murder and murder and get everyone killed. I'll always get away with it, right? I've got my schizophrenia to blame it all on. And in case no one believes me, I always have Scott to hide behind.'."_ Scott sneered, mocking Vincent.

"That's not true! I can't control myself it's like i'm someone else." Vincent sighed sadly.

" _Yeah it is. You totally had me convinced. Good show. I really thought you gave a shit about me. But no. I'm just a little pawn in your lame ass game of covering up your crime and not caring who gets hurt'_ Scott growled.

"I did I really did care. I'm so sorry I fucked up and now I lost you. I'm so sorry I never meant to lose you Scott." Vincent whimpered sniffling a little, still trying to hold back tears.

" _So that's why you found me again. You needed a pawn so you could murder the children you swore to love and protect. Why would I ever trust your word again, after all this?!"_ Scott yelled." _Stop lying! you never gave two shits about me, not even from the start! You care nothing for anyone but yourself! Everything you do is to make you feel good. Fuck everyone else! Vincent comes first!"_

"That's not not true not any of it is true!" Vincent whimpered and then sighed sadly. "But who'd believe me anymore."

" _Oh really? You sacrificed me so you wouldn't be suspected. You were willing to put me in harms way just so your own ass could be saved. I'd say that's proof enough. And if I have to die just to keep your secret, that's fine, right? It's not like Scott's going to care or anything! Nope, he's played his part, like a good little pawn."_ Scott hissed.

"If I had known I would have kept you safe but I failed, I have only myself to blame for your death Scott, brother. I'm so sorry. It should have been me here that night not you but now i'm alone and it's a little scary." Vincent said shakily sniffling and wiping away a tear that had started to make it's way down his face.

" _But it's okay, right? Scott's dead, sure, but at least Vincent's safe right? That's what mattered all this time? Vincent?"_ Scott spat.

"If I had planned it would I really be on the verge of tears? huh, I was safe when I knew my big brother would be there to protect me now i'm alone, scared that I might be losing it, worried that I might get close to someone again and only end up hurting them as well. I'd rather it have been me dead than you Scott. Out of everything I didn't want hurt it was you but see how that worked out! I've failed and lost and afraid no one to help me see happiness anymore, just blackness calling for me to kill when I don't want to. I just get angry at times." Vincent said shakily as he looked at the pad on the table the time reading eleven fifty.

" _No need to act anymore, Purple. All cards on the table. No acting. I know you never cared now. And for the record, I don't care either now. You're no brother of mine. I refuse to acknowledge you.'_ Scott growled.

"If I was acting you'd know. You know me better than anyone else. If that's how you feel then I guess i've lost everything I held dear." Vincent said with a shaky breath as he wiped away tears from his face.

" _Why should I care how you feel? You never did for me."_ Scott hissed.

"I did, have, and still will care. You're still my brother to me. And plus how could a little bro actually hate there big brother, they look up to them if anything." Vincent said weakly.

" _Sure you do."_ Scott growled.

"Truly I do." Vincent said taking a deep breath closing his eyes tears still streaming down his face. "I guess you really hate me now. But I know before this if you had died you want me to still be happy no matter how bad it hurt.I really liked that Scott. More like loved that Scott." Vincent said weakly. There was a scoff from Scott before the call cut off. Vincent covered his face wiping away tears. "We can cry later damn it. We have a job to do. Just get through it and we can cry later come on." Vincent said trying to cheer himself up. There was the chime of the clock, signaling it was twelve and the shift had started.


	37. Chapter 36 - Children want to play

"Come on serious time not breaking down time." Vincent said taking a few deep breaths grabbing the pad on the table. As he started the pad up, there was a chill over the room, and a feeling that someone was watching him.

"Already after my ass are you?" Vincent said rolling over to one of the doors and turning on the light. The hall was empty, and glancing at the pad, he saw everyone was still in their spots. Vincent sighed "Just my imagination then maybe." Vincent said looking around real quick before looking back at the pad.

" _Purple man…"_ A soft child's voice chuckled.

Vincent jumped at the voice.

" _What's wrong Purple Man? Don't you want to play?"_ The child's voice chuckled.

"W-w-who's there?" Vincent said shakily. A pair of small shadowy hands gripped his cheeks and forced him to look straight into the face of a floating, dark face with illuminated eyes and teeth.

" _It's me silly. Carolyn."_ The child chuckled.

Vincent stared back in horror at her. "No you're dead this is just a sick trick of my mind." Vincent hissed.

"Oh? You don't remember what I said?" Carolyn chuckled darkly.

"No. NO! Get away from me!" Vincent shouted standing up sharply and dropping the pad.

"Where are you going, Purple man? I thought you liked being chased." The familiar voice of Oliver was in his ear, as he could see another dark shadowy figure, with a bunny mask on.

"Stay away from me." Vincent said jumping a little at Oliver's voice looking at him.

"You'll never rest. Now stay still. We don't want to make this messy." Samantha chuckled, her ghost having a chicken mask on.

Vincent jumped at Samantha's voice looking over at her. "No, s-s-s-stay away, stay away!" Vincent said shakily.

"What? Can't handle seeing what you've done? What you've created?" Toby laughed, his eyes sparkling with murderous intent behind his fox mask.

"Stay. Stay back!" Vincent said taking a step back looking at Toby.

"Or what? You'll kill us? A bit late for that." Timothy laughed, his eyes glaring behind the friendly bear mask.

"Stay away from me!" Vincent said taking another step back looking over at Timothy.

"Let's play a game everyone. I think Purple man wants to play tag. So everyone run! I'm it!" Carolyn cackled, rushing at Vincent.

Vincent stumbled back and turned to run. "Don't! Don't touch me!" Vincent shouted as he ran down the hall. He could hear the children chasing him, laughing joyfully as they chased their killer. Vincent quickly ran to the break room. "Gotta hide quickly." Vincent muttered to himself worriedly.

"Oh you are good at this game! But not good enough!" Samantha giggled.

"Don't look at me!" Vincent shouted as he ran back to the break room slamming the door shut and clumsy unhooked his keys and locked the door behind him. "Have to hide." He muttered looking around the room.


	38. Chapter 37 - Bloody Bunny

"Purple man! This is tag, not hide and seek! Don't make us chase you!" Oliver called out, laughing.

"Uh Here!" Vincent said looking at the Spring Bonnie suit in the corner of the room and running over to it.

"Purple man! Come out- oh! I found him guys!" Timothy called.

Vincent jumped in surprise at Timothy's voice and quickly got into the Spring Bonnie suit.

"Timothy you dolt! He's not in there! He's too smart to be so dumb!" Carolyn huffed.

Vincent fitted the head of the Spring Bonnie suit and chuckled. He could hear the children scrambling around the room, looking for him. He turned around and looked back at the door and laughed manically.

"Tag. You're it." Carolyn chuckled, coming face to face with him and the mask.

"Ha! like you can hurt me in here?" Vincent chuckled.

If almost to prove him wrong there was a sound of something snapping from the suit as it started to shake a little.

"Ooh. What does this do." Carolyn giggled, reaching around and putting her hand on a switch to close the springs.

Vincent's laugh stopped as he could feel fear flood him as his mind raced. ' _Probably cause his springs are all busted to hell. One sudden movement and squish! Anyone inside gets squished.'_ Scott's voice popped to Vincent's mind as his eyes widened as he could feel the suit starting to give in as more and more sounds of the spring locks breaking could be heard.

Carolyn giggled as she pulled the switch. The suit suddenly gave in almost instantly squishing Vincent inside.

"GYAAAAAAAAaaaaa…." Vincent screamed out in pain. His scream soon was a gurgled up as blood now pooled in his mouth and septed from the suit pooling down around his feet.

"Aww. I broke it." Carolyn laughed.

Vincent fell to his knees with a thud gut's hanging down the suit. Vincent coughed once before falling flat on the ground blood still pooling around him.

"Oh well. Broken toys are to be thrown away. Let's go." Carolyn huffed, smirking as she and the kids disappeared. Vincent reached out with what strength he had left.

"Sorry, Scott, kiddo's I don't think I can call." Vincent grabbled before everything went black and his arm fell limply to the ground with a thud.


	39. Epilogue - News

Well here it is the last part of Behind it all. Book one out of three! Second one would be I'm still here followed by Forgotten. So go ahead and read those as well of course after this last chapter.

It was fun writing this one just as much as it was for I'm still here.  
Forgotten is still a work in progress but has also been slid to the side line for right now due to other story ideas pooping up but we will resume working on it soon!

Thank you for your reviews and for reading i'm always glade to receive feedback from my readers!

~ Love Verto

* * *

"... Okay Scott, wiggle your toes for me." The nurse said happily.

Scott sighed as they had been over this routine before as he moved his toes. The Nurse smiled happily as she saw his toes move.

"Perfect! This is a great improvement from when you first got here!" The nurse said, quickly scribbling something down.

"Yes, a lot. Is there any clear date on when i'll be able to get out, nurse?" Scott asked.

"No clear date yet. A lot can happen between now and say a few weeks for example." The nurse explained.

"Ah, I see." Scott sighed.

"Don't worry. With the improvements you're making, you're very lucky to be walking!" The nurse said. "You seem to heal extremely fast, at least."

"Glad to hear. I always have been a quick healer." Scott said.

"Great! I really wish you would tell us what did this to you. For all you know, there could be some hidden disease you got from whatever mauled you like that." The nurse sighed.

"I'm under code not to share." Scott sighed.

"Oh dear. This could be a matter of life and death! We just have to wait for the blood results to see if there's any nasty surprises, I guess." The nurse sighed.

"I wish that blood test would hurry up." Scott grumbled.

"These things take time, Scott. Now, let's continue. Move your head from side to side." The nurse said gently.

"An extremely annoying long time." Scott grumbled moving his head from side to side.

"Good!" The nurse praised. "I thought you were enjoying your time here." The nurse said, writing more on her paper.

"It is nice here but I have family that are probably worried to no end." Scott said.

"Oh you mean Mrs. Carolyn Cawthorne? We contacted her using what we found in your belongings. She knows where you are and we have assured her you're making a recovery. She wants to visit sometime soon." the nurse said.

Scott chuckled. "Sounds like her. Well if she's able too i'd enjoy seeing her again. Did you get a hold with my other siblings?" Scott asked.

"We tried to call the other siblings. We could only get ahold of Carolyn, Natalie, Theodore, and Eloise. The rest were unavailable." The nurse said sadly.

"I see. Are you sure there wasn't a man with a short ponytail and probably dressed in purple who showed up?" Scott asked.

"Ah no. We didn't see anyone like that." The nurse shook her head.

Scott sighed sadly. "I wonder what is keeping him away. Is his fear of needles that great to stay away even when i'm in here." Scott grumbled.

"It could be any number of things. At least he's okay, and not here." the nurse tried to reassure him.

"I don't know what would keep him away other than his fear of needles. No one at all named Vincent Bishop showed up at all." Scott asked with a worried tone of voice.

"No one." The nurse shook her head. "Okay, touch your thumb to your fingers."

Scott sighed as he touched each finger to his thumb.

There was a knock on the door. "Uh anyone in there?" A voice asked sounding a little unsure.

"Good! Your coordination is getting better." The nurse said, writing more. "Yes! Are you here to visit? I'm currently attending to him if you're a nurse or doctor!" the nurse called.

"Uh Visitor. This is Scott Cawthorne's room right?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is. You may come in." The nurse said, looking at the door and setting her pad down. Scott looked at the door hoping to see Vincent walk in the door only to sigh when he saw a man with black spiked up hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Scotty you're doing better I see." The man said.

"Better. Bastards won't let me leave even though i'm fine." Scott grumbled.

"Your hands are still shaking. That's why you can't leave. Plus we have to wait for the blood results." The nurse corrected him gently.

The man chuckled a little weakly. "How long till those test get back, ma'am?" The man asked.

"Hoping he doesn't have anything from whatever mauled him, about two to three weeks" The nurse said.

"Scott's a tough one I know he'll make it, just he's missed back at work by lots." The man chuckled.

"Hopefully. We just want to be certain he doesn't have any nasty surprises before he returns to work that will land him here again." she said.

"Understandable. I actually need to talk to him alone if that's possible, it's really important." The man said a little more seriously.

"Ah. I see. Try not to do anything that will speed up his heart rate too much. The monitor goes crazy when his heart goes past the normal beats per minute." The nurse nodded, picking up her chart and starting to leave.

"Understood ma'am, thank you." The man said gratefully turning his attention towards Scott. The nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, Scott started ripping the sensors off, as the monitor set off one long beep, believing he had died.

"Hey don't you need those Scotty." The man chuckled weakly.

"No I don't. They suck, they get in the way, and that beeping is going to drive me nuts." Scott growled. "Shut up stupid thing." Scott grumbled, ripping the power cord out of the wall socket and shutting the monitor off.

The man sighed and looked at Scott with a serious expression. "Just don't die on us now okay." The man sighed.

"My heart's fine. The nurse just wants an excuse to keep me here. I'm her little experiment." Scott rolled his eyes. "Actually you just missed lunch time. Pudding and orange juice."

"Sounds wonderful." The man chuckled weakly.

"Kinda. Pudding leaves a weird taste in my throat, but the orange juice is good. I really could use some toast when I get out though. I've seen the kitchen. Bastards have a toaster they never use." Scott sighed.

"Well you can eat whatever you want when you get out. But as much as I wish I was here just to chat I have a few important things to tell ya Scott." The man sighed sadly.

"And those are?" Scott sat back, looking curious.

"Well one thing. Vincent's been missing for a few good days now, almost like he up and left, no trace, no nothing." The man said worriedly.

Scott sighed, plugging the monitor back in and picking up a sensor, putting it on his wrist as the monitor started beeping like crazy. The man looked at Scott worriedly.

"Anything else? I think a few more scares will do it." Scott grumbled.

"Well don't know if you've been keeping up with the news but Freddy's closing down. The bite and murdered kids and the power situation. The break rooms the last thing to be cleared out and then boarded up, well cleared out by the employees. We know you hung out in there sometimes so if there was anything you left i'll get it for you before they board it all up.

Scott's heart rate slowed. "Damn bro. You nearly killed me there. Nearly." Scott grumbled.

"Sorry about that scare but I know the buggers important to you thought you'd wanna know." The man said.

"So what's going to happen to the metal bastards?" Scott sighed.

"There's been talk of another one opening up and so there going to use the original parts and such and build apparently safer and more kid friendly versions for the new one." The man said.

"Great." Scott grumbled. "So i'm guessing we're all fired." Scott sighed.

"Yeah great news right." The man said sarcastically. "At least we don't have to deal with those animatronics and bratty kids anymore. Unless you plan to work at the new one." The man said.

Scott gave him an irritated 'really?' look.

"I figured that look was coming." The man chuckled.

Scott held up his still cast up arm. "Does this look like i'm coming back to work at that place?" Scott growled.

"Don't blame ya. I'm going to find somewhere else to work. Gotta help support dad and Cathryn ya know." The man sighed.

"To put it the way Carolyn would: No amount of money is worth another chance at death." Scott grumbled.

"Wisely put. Thinking of something a lot safe than Freddy's." The man chuckled. "Still baffles me that Victor killed the kiddies. Would have never thought it was him." The man sighed.

"You really never suspected? He was your brother, you'd know him best." Scott said.

"Yeah but still he was such a good kid. And even around brats he could keep his calm, so it really shocked me to hear it ya know. Though I guess he would be able to pull it off, all his smarts and such. Just wish he'd tell where the kiddies bodies are so we could give them a proper burial ya know." The man sighed

"Maybe he had a bit more crazy in him than he seemed." Scott said.

"I guess so. He hide it pretty well if he is that crazy." The man said.

"Still, he is your brother. You might want to visit him. Get some answers, if you can." Scott said.

"I'm definitely going to when I have the chance to. I do miss him even if he is a murder now. Still my little bro ya know, no matter what they do you can't help but love them." The man sighed.

"True enough. Anyway, i've got a couple of recordings from my nights you can pick up. Maybe hand them off to future guards. I sorta did make them as a manual of sorts." Scott shrugged.

"You were always able to think ahead. I'll pick em up and drop them off at the new place when they are hiring and such. Just hope they don't have to deal with those crazy animatronics like we had to." The man said.

"Just hope Jeremy's alright. As I hear it, he walked straight into my blood trail." Scott shivered.

"I've heard he was doing alright, oh he told me one time when we meet each other to tell you to get better." The man said happily.

Scott chuckled. "So considerate of him. I'm getting better already." Scott chuckled

"You were always like by the kiddies, all of them who knew you have drawn all sorts of get well cards I forgot to grab them this time. Next visit I'll grab them for ya." The man chuckled.

"If the nurse will let me have them." Scott grumbled.

"Harmless get well soon card from kiddies I hope they don't suspect the kiddies of trying to kill ya." The man laughed.

"Who knows. I think she just wants an excuse to keep me around. Not that I blame her." Scott chuckled pridefully.

"She may like what she see's hey it's never too late to get in the game ya know." The man laughed.

"They do say near death experiences brings people closer together." Scott chuckled.

"Yes they do say that huh. Well as much of a joy as it is to talk to ya again Scotty I have a busy schedule to tend to see ya next time." The man laughed standing up from the seat he had made himself comfortable in.

"And the nurse should be in right about… now." Scott said, looking at the clock.

"Oh god the monitor went flat. You killed him didn't you." The nurse said worriedly as she ran in.

"Nah he's alive and kicking, well spitting some foul language." The man chuckled "Like I said Scotty's tough, but I gotta go i'll be back in a few days." The man said walking out the door with a happy chuckle. The nurse grumbled as she grabbed the sensors and started forcing them onto a protesting Scott.


End file.
